Sokka the Ladies Man
by General Herbison
Summary: Sokka is taken prisoner by the Fire Nation after the invasion failed. Alone behind enemy lines he is at the mercy of Azula, but will his charm sway her to reconsider? Azula's not the only girl interested though. Sokka/Suki Sokkla Sokklee.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after the failed invasion. Sokka decided to stay with the other soldiers and be captured while his sister escaped. Instead of being sent to the Boiling Rock he is held prisoner in the palace due to his well known position as close friend of the Avatar. This features Sokka/Suki (Sukko or Sokki I don't know which it is), Sokkla, Sokklee, and hints of Sokkue.**

Prisoner of War

"Oh Zuzu" Fire Princess Azula sighed dramatically as she brushed her hair, "A traitor, again." She rolled her eyes, "Uncle escaped, and the Avatar is alive as well. No wonder father is furious."

There was a knock at the door and Ty Lee bounced in with a cheery grin, "Hey Azula."

"Hi Ty Lee" the princess inwardly groaned at her friend's constant happiness.

The acrobat paraded around the room on her hands, "Thanks to you the rebel invasion plan failed and we captured their leaders, including that cute guy who hangs around with the Avatar."

Azula blinked. Oh yes, the Water Tribe peasant who had threatened her in the tunnels once he found she captured his girlfriend. She admired his intelligence to plan and co-ordinate such an attack on the capital, but his emotions had cost him the precious time granted by the solar eclipse by trying to interrogate her.

"So, I heard he's locked up here" Ty Lee peered around the room as though expecting Sokka to be tied up behind a curtain.

"Yes, we felt someone close to the Avatar could provide useful information and wanted him nearby." Azula looked around to see Ty Lee flip up to her feet.

Her friend winked mischievously, "Wanna visit him?"

Scowling, Azula turned back to her mirror, "Why would I want to visit some filthy peasant?"

Ty Lee shrugged, "Well wouldn't it be better to try interrogating him before your father sends someone else to do it?"

Grudgingly Azula admitted Ty Lee had a point and they set off to the cells.

**(LOWER LEVELS)**

Sokka paced back and forth in his cell. Despite his father's protests to go with Aang he knew his place was with the men who he had led into battle. After being identified he had been brought to the palace as a special prisoner. Probably as bait for Aang.

The cell door opened and he charged for it. There was a blur of pink and a giggle.

"Oh no" Sokka groaned as he realised who it was.

As he predicted several hard pokes impacted around his body and he collapsed onto the cold stone floor as all feeling vanished from his limbs.

"Hey cutie" he looked up to see the bright smile of Ty Lee as she bent over her victim.

"Hi" Sokka's eyes casually drifted to her considerable chest before snapping back to her face, "What do you want?"

Another face appeared; this one was upside down so logically he figured the person was standing behind his head.

Unfortunately it was not a face he wanted to see.

"Peasant" Azula smirked down at him.

"Fire-bitch" he replied calmly.

"Savage"

"Spoilt brat."

"Failure"

That one struck a nerve and she could see the anger in his eyes. It only confirmed she scored a point.

"Yes the smart, proud warrior who failed during the only chance he had. The one who let his anger waste the time needed to confront the Firelord. The handsome peasant who tried to find where his dear girlfriend is being held."

Sokka held his tongue during her verbal assault but one word broke through, "Wait, did you say 'handsome'?"

For a tiny particle of a second Azula registered she had. Before her cheeks could go red she turned away from him.

"Sarcasm peasant." She collected herself behind his back, "It's when you say something you don't mean."

Ty Lee crouched down beside Sokka, "I don't know Azula, he looks handsome to me." She winked.

"Is there a reason you stopped by?" Sokka's eyes moved from Ty Lee's wide smile to the back of Azula's amour.

"Yes, we'd like to know everything about your gang. Weaknesses, where you planned to camp, have you found a Firebending teacher for the Avatar, what is your back-up plan if the invasion failed… which it did." She added maliciously.

Sokka adopted a thoughtful expression, "Well, Toph has a weakness for my humour, Katara's weakness is roast fish, and Aang is weak against penguins. I think they would camp in your bedroom, the Firelord is going to teach Aang Firebending, oh and we decided to put up 'peace' posters. Anything else?"

Ty Lee giggled throughout his answers while Azula inwardly chuckled at his responses. But on the outside she kept a neutral bored expression.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way." She decided, "I suggest you rest, because tomorrow will not be pleasant."

With a last disdainful smirk the princess left the cell, Ty Lee stayed behind for a quick wave goodbye before cart wheeling after Azula.

As the cell door closed Sokka let out a breath he'd been holding. Things had gone from bad to worse in a hurry. The invasion failing, being captured, and now having the attention of probably the most psychopathic girl in the world.

"Great Sokka, just great" he rolled his eyes, one of few things he could still move for the time being.

**(NEXT DAY)**

"So how do you wanna interrogate him?" Ty Lee skipped happily behind Azula, "Good cop bad cop?"

A stony silence was her reply.

"Or how about I go in first and cheer him up, then he'll be more agreeable when you talk to him."

The Fire Princess chewed her lip thoughtfully, "Oh very well, since I know you just want to see him."

"Yay!" Ty Lee hugged her friend, "Thanks Azula" she bounded away.

Azula rolled her eyes, "I need to have a look at what she eats."

**(SOKKA'S CELL)**

"Hi" Ty Lee grinned as she walked in.

The prisoner was sitting on the edge of his bed, deep in thought, "Hey" he looked up.

With a quick flip in the air she landed on the small hard bed beside him, "So, what's it like in here?"

Sokka fixed her a look that said 'seriously?'

"Oh, right" Ty Lee blushed, "Well, um how are you?"

"I've been better" he admitted, "Though the bugs make great snacks."

"Ewh" the acrobat shuddered.

Sokka dived for the door. He had just made it out when he felt the pinches and fell face first onto the floor.

"Nice try" Ty Lee rolled him onto his back, "But you're just not quick enough." She grabbed his feet and dragged him back into the cell.

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Sokka mentally added another idea to his escape plan based on the brief glimpse he had outside the cell.

The perky and cheerful girl lay down on the ground beside him so their heads were a few inches apart, "Hi" Sokka's eyes darted over her face, "What are you doing down here?"

"Well Azula and I were coming to interrogate you but she said I could have some," she leaned closer, "alone time" she whispered seductively and her eyes adopted a crafty look, "before she got here."

Sokka felt his body heat up and he was sure his face as going red, he gulped, "And what did you plan to do?"

"I was going to talk" Ty Lee flipped up to her feet, "But you had to ruin it by trying to escape."

The acrobat slowly placed a foot on either side of Sokka's waist and bent at the hip so their faces were almost touching.

"Why are you breathing so hard" she giggled as his face went even redder.

The door opened.

"Your time is up Ty Lee" Azula strode in, "My turn"

Ty Lee pouted but gave Sokka a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the cell.

A metal door clanging shut was foreboding as Sokka watched Azula circle him.

"You have two choices peasant. Either you tell me everything or I will make you suffer. Ty Lee may have paralysed you but I can still inflict pain." She conjured blue flames in her hand, "What's it going to be?"

Since there was a high chance if he talked she'd kill him anyway Sokka braced himself and shut his mouth.

"Have it your way then" Azula shrugged.

The yells echoed through the hallways.

**(LATER THAT DAY/AZULA'S ROOM)**

"So he still didn't talk?" Mai glumly spun a knife in her hand as she lounged on a sofa.

Azula let a dribble of anger into her voice, "No Mai he didn't. Same as Zuko didn't talk to you before he left."

That was harsh and Mai's eyes narrowed. The knife in her hand seemed to rotate toward Azula as though it was angered along with its wielder.

"Hey hey" Ty Lee, ever the peacekeeper, stepped between them, "No fighting guys."

Azula simply glared at Mai until the other girl put her knife away, "As I was saying. He was expecting pain and suffering, and with most feeling gone from his body" she sent a glare at Ty Lee who flinched, "I was unable to break him."

"So try something else" it was amazing how Mai could always sound so emotionless, "Try being nice." The other two stared at her, "Okay, try getting Ty Lee to ask him nicely since I doubt you are capable."

As much as it hurt, Azula knew Mai was right. She had no time for playing nice… it had been murder on Ember Island.

"Very well then, Ty Lee you interrogate him."

Mai waved at the other two slowly, "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head home."

"No!" Ty Lee hurried over to her friend, "You are staying here with us until we sort this out."

The dark haired girl looked up, "Sort what out?"

"You and Zuko" the normally cheerful face was deadly serious, "We need to talk about this. Your aura is really grey. When Zuko was around it was silver, now it's really dark grey."

With a shake of her head Mai swept past Ty Lee and left the room.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it" Azula remarked, "Ty Lee."

"Hmm?" she turned to the princess.

Azula stared at her, "I am going to attend a meeting with my father. When I come back you should have gotten at least something useful from the peasant."

"Don't worry Azula" Ty Lee walked out of the room, on her hands, "I won't let you down."

**(SOKKA'S CELL)**

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sokka groaned as Ty Lee walked in. He wasn't exactly in the best shape with bruises and aches everywhere but he wasn't going to let them know how badly he was hurting.

"Actually I'm here under orders" she shrugged, "So I have to be here. Not that I'm complaining." She hinted, "The guards are away on a patrol so no-one's nearby."

Sokka took a deep breath, "Listen Ty Lee. We both know I'm seeing someone, now you are adorable and you'll make someone very happy one day… probably not as happy as you always are though."

Ty Lee's face went from cheerful to teary in a few seconds and she slumped down onto the floor.

"You mean… you don't like me?" she sobbed.

"No, no" Sokka hastily sat down beside her, "I like you, really, I mean we've had some great times together" he tried to recall one, "What about that time in the Earth Kingdom palace where it was like we were dancing?"

She wiped her eyes, "I guess that was fun." She smiled slightly, "You got quite good at dodging my attacks."

"You were going easy on me" he put an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it, "You could've been moving a lot faster."

"Well there was no need to spoil the fun" Ty Lee's smile faded, "A pity we're on opposing sides."

Sokka frowned, "I know." He withdrew his arm, "And I hate to think that one of us will end up dead because of it."

They sat in silence for a minute before Ty Lee turned his face towards hers.

"You're right" she stared into his eyes, "If there is a chance we won't survive whatever it is the Avatar's planning then I want to use whatever time we have."

Sokka went bright red as she leaned towards him, "But I… girlfriend, Suki woul-" he was cut off as her lips pressed against his.

For a moment they remained like that. Ty Lee with her eyes closed and her lips pressed against Sokka's while his eyes were wide open and darting around the room as though looking for an escape route.

"Kiss. Me. Back" Ty Lee muttered.

'_I have an idea' _Sokka's arms wrapped around Ty Lee and enthusiastically lifted her as he stood up. Moving quickly he pressed her against the wall and kissed her.

Ty Lee's legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms closed around his neck, pulling him closer as her tongue pressed against his lips. Slowly his mouth opened and her tongue darted in, almost as fast as her jabs.

Sokka moved away from the wall and started towards the bed when he felt her shift slightly and press against him. He lost his balance and fell onto his back which meant she was lying on him. Her hips started grinding against him.

"Eager aren't we?" Sokka reached up to unfasten the buttons of her bright pink top.

**(BOILING ROCK/SUKI'S CELL)**

"Hey there" a female guard entered her cell.

Suki looked up, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to bust you out" the guard lifted her visor.

"Katara!" Suki embraced her friend, "Is Sokka with you?"

The other girl stiffened, "He was captured during the invasion of the Fire Nation, and I thought he had been brought here. Have you seen him?"

"No," Suki shook her head, "But I heard there may been more prisoners arriving soon, rebels of some type. Are you here alone or what?"

Katara blushed slightly, "Actually I've got a friend with me."

Another guard slipped into the room and lifted his visor, "Everything okay?"

Suki's mouth dropped as she spotted the large scar on his face, "Zuko?"

**(FIRE NATION PALACE)**

Sokka and Ty Lee lay on the cold floor panting and covered in sweat.

"That was exhilarating" she looked over at him, "Though next time let's go someplace a little nicer."

"Sure" sarcasm dripped from his words, "I'll just ask to be moved to a five star hotel in the Fire Nation. I'm sure Azula wouldn't mind footing the bill either."

Ty Lee giggled, "You're so funny." Her face fell, "I just hope Azula doesn't cause you to lose your sense of humour."

Sokka let out a sigh, "I'll try my best not to lose it. After all it's helped me out of a couple of messes."

Footsteps echoed along the corridor and Ty Lee sprang into the air and flattened herself against the ceiling, still completely naked. Sokka hurriedly pulled on his clothes.

"Who are you talking to?" a guard looked in at Sokka.

"I was talking to this nice little rat" Sokka waved towards a tiny hole in the wall, "His name is Mouse."

The guard shook his head and kept walking.

Ty Lee dropped down and quickly pulled on her clothes, "I better get going before Azula starts asking questions." She smoothed her hair.

"Hey Ty Lee" Sokka decided to spring his plan into action, "How about next time we find somewhere a little nicer" he waved a hand around the cell.

She brightened, "Sure, I'll get Azula to let you out for a bit and we can have a walk around the gardens or something."

A part of Sokka felt really bad about using this innocent albeit creepy girl to help him escape but the world needed him to help Aang.

"Bye cutie" she waved happily as she left the cell, to find Azula standing there, "Hey Azula"

"We are going on a mission" the Fire Princess muttered, "Zuko has been captured at the Boiling Rock. Get Mai and meet me at the airship."

Ty Lee nodded and hurried away.

"So your brother turned traitor huh?" Sokka asked interestedly, "Guess he finally got sick of you and your terrible attitude."

"Well apparently he wants to help the Avatar" Azula examined her nails, "I don't know why he's at the prison but when I get there he'll never be leaving."

Sokka walked over to the door, "You know, if you and Zuko would get over whatever issues you have you two could actually get on quite well."

Azula shook her head, "We haven't been friends in a very long time. It's more like we are sworn enemies forced to co-operate with the other. Now he's a traitor I am allowed to kill him."

"He's your brother" Sokka protested, somewhere in his head he registered he was defending Zuko if all people, "Siblings should stick together."

His captor raised an eyebrow and stepped up so she was just on the other side of the barred window, "I suppose you and your sister never had problems."

"No, we fight" he looked thoughtful, "If either of us have a problem we get it out. That way we can put it behind us and move on stronger and closer." He nodded eagerly.

Azula resisted the urge to laugh at his head bobbing up and down comically, "I suggest you stop that before you damage your neck."

"Are you... concerned?" he teased. Then his eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh you're going to break my neck!"

Before she could deny this he flung himself away from the door and slipped on the floor before bashing his head against the stone wall and collapsing.

The Princess wasn't sure whether to laugh mockingly and insult him or go in a check to see if he was okay, "Peasant?"

He didn't move.

"Sokka?"

Still no sign of movement.

Cautiously she opened the door and walked inside. A large bruise was forming on his head and a trickle of blood was coming from his nose. She thought of her options. She could leave him here, summon guards to tend to him, or she could take care of him herself. Maybe if she done something nice karma would be kind to her.

It couldn't hurt to have a few good points. Besides he might be more talkative if he thought she helped him out of the goodness of her heart.

With that in mind she lifted him off the floor and slung him over her shoulder. He was probably heavy but for a person of her strength it was like carrying a doll. After carefully shouting at the guards to leave the area she walked unhindered through the hallways back to her room and dropped him on her bed.

"Azula" Ty Lee's voice drifted through the open doorway.

Panicking slightly she rolled Sokka off the bed and shoved him underneath. Not the nicest thing perhaps but if Ty Lee saw him…

"Mai wants you to hurry up" Ty Lee walked in, "She says she is bored waiting for you. That and I think she really wants to talk to Zuko."

Azula felt the body stashed under her bed start to move, "Very well. Go to the ship and have it prepared to take-off. I will be along in a moment."

Once the acrobat left the room Azula pulled her guest/prisoner out from under her bed and held him upright against the wall, "Wake up"

"Don't trust the girls in the Fire Nation" he muttered, "Those are enemy girls."

"What about Azula?" she whispered, "What about her?"

His head lifted slightly but his eyes were still dazed, "Fire Princess, Zuko's sister, ten on the danger scale, ten on the intelligence scale, expert firebender, and golden eyes."

She flashed back to the moment in the tunnels when he had been demanding Suki's location. He had been so close there was no way he could avoid her eyes. If the Avatar and that blind girl hadn't been there she might've beat some respect into him. At least he didn't have the nerve to take advantage of her in that position.

"Wait, where am I?" Sokka's head shot up and for the second time he found his face inches from Azula's. Only this time he was the one pinned against the wall and there was no eclipse, "Ugh my head" he started to raise a hand but Azula grabbed it and slammed it into the wall beside his head, "The heck? Where am I?"

Suddenly her plan didn't seem so perfect. She needed to go to the Boiling Rock and deal with her brother. But she couldn't just leave him here, he would try to escape and father would find out what she'd done. Take him with her? No he'd be too much of a problem.

"Injured prisoner calling Azula, come in Azula." Sokka brought his spare hand up only to have it pressed against the wall on the other side of his head, "Are you going to just stand there holding my wrists or are you going to start asking questions?"

"You will stay in this room" she hissed, "If you leave you will die. When I get back you had better still be here." With that she turned and walked away, locking the door behind her.

Sokka immediately checked the room for any useful tools in escaping. To his embarrassment one of the drawers he opened was Azula's undergarment drawer. He quickly closed the drawer and tiptoed over to the door to listen at the keyhole.

"Did she give a reason?" a male voice grunted.

"Nope" another man answered, "And I wasn't going to press for details. So until she says otherwise we are standing here."

Sokka moved away from the door and approached the window, there was a great view of the Fire Nation capital but he couldn't see an immediate escape route. He could try and climb down but there was a good chance someone would see him, or he could fall to his death.

"Think Sokka" he muttered to himself, "You're the plan guy."

After several long and complicated plans surfaced he rubbed his head and decided to stick with his plan involving Ty Lee. He just hoped his friends and family were okay.

**(BOILING ROCK)**

"You miscalculated" Mai glared at Azula, "I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Azula felt her temper flare enormously, "No, you miscalculated" she snapped, "You should have feared me more!" her hands started glowing and she prepared to blast her former friend.

Next thing she felt a series of pinches and her whole body went numb. She collapsed to the ground and looked up at Ty Lee with a mixture of hatred and disappointment, "You're both fools."

Guards surrounded them and a pair lifted Azula upright, "What shall we do with them Princess?"

"Lock them away somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again." Azula hissed, "And let them rot."

As her two perhaps only friends were dragged away her mind started to race. If Ty Lee and Mai would turn on her, who else would? Mai had always been a bit of a pain but Ty Lee was devoted to her close to worship. Suddenly she became very aware of the guards holding her. It would be so easy for one of them to draw his sword and ram her through.

No-one could be trusted. She trusted people and look what happened. With that in mind she gave orders to carry her back inside until the paralysis wore off.

**(AIR TEMPLE)**

Suki was sitting apart from the group staring at her dinner. Katara had told her everything that happened during the invasion. She had been happy at the part where Sokka had demanded her location from Azula, but that had taken up al their time to find the Fire Lord. Now Sokka was prisoner in the Fire Nation.

The others were upset as well even Toph looked slightly disheartened and had carved 'Snoozles' in the ground with a finger. But her release along with Hakoda had cheered them a bit. Zuko had certainly gained a few points in the group's book by helping Katara with the prison break. Originally she had thought Sokka would be sent there but Zuko had learned from Mai that Sokka was being held in the Fire Nation capital due to his link to the Avatar.

Which meant he was in great danger.

Suki started to plan.

**(FIRE NATION/PALACE/AZULA'S ROOM/NIGHT)**

Sokka paced back and forth, "Okay, the moment I get a chance I'm gone. I can't provide information on their location so that's something at least. But I need to find a way to find them" he stopped pacing, "Now how am I gonna do that?" his ears picked up hurried footsteps and he dived beneath Azula's bed.

The door swung open and then slammed violently, he watched two feet march across the room then a body landed on the bed above him. For a moment he thought he heard sobs but then whoever was above him stopped moving. He held his breath.

Next thing two hands with a grip of iron closed around his ankles and pulled him out from his hiding spot. He twisted around to see Azula glaring at him, "Uh, hi?"

For a moment she simply glared at him then she released her grip and sat down on the bed. He lay on the floor watching her watching him.

"How would you feel if I told you your sister thought you were in a Fire Nation prison, broke in to rescue you, and was caught herself?" Azula casually examined her nails.

Sokka felt as though he had swallowed a bucket of ice, "I would be worried about my sister."

Azula nodded as though he had a point, "If I was locked up my dear brother would probably thank every spirit in existence."

"Is Katara okay?" Sokka asked.

"How should I know?" Azula looked surprised he asked her, "The peasant's health is no concern of mine."

Sokka gritted his teeth, "Where's the rest of your team? Or do they only follow you around outside your room?"

That, he realised too late, was a mistake and she lunged for him. She landed on top of him and delivered a swift punch to his still bruised head. As she raised her hand for another attack he grabbed her fist and pushed it back while jerking himself up. The counter attack caught her off guard and she fell backwards which he followed up with moving so he was on top of her with one hand holding her fist and the other covering her mouth.

"You are going to tell me the quickest way out of here." He whispered, "And you are not going to shout for the guards."

She rolled her eyes.

Sokka removed his hand from her mouth, "Alright, start talking."

"I don't need guards to deal with you" she smiled eerily, "And if you don't get off me right now I am going to make you scream like a little girl… well more girly than you already do."

His eyes darted to her free hand, "And what would prevent me from just taking you out right now."

"Oh poor me," she mocked, "About to be defeated at the hands of a peasant who can't even bend. Whatever shall I do?"

Sokka could feel her shifting beneath him, doubtless getting ready to spring her attack, "Don't move." He seized her other hand and pressed it against the floor.

Her head darted up and rammed her forehead against his nose. He released her instinctively and backed away, clutching his bloody nose, "That really hurt."

"Not as much as this." Her face was slightly demonic now.

Sokka caught her eye and saw that something had snapped inside her. Whatever had happened during her absence had broken a thread or two of her sanity.

Azula jumped at him; with one hand clutching his nose and the other behind his back she didn't expect him to block her attack. What she didn't expect was his hand to come from behind his back clutching a mirror which he held up towards her. This random action caused her to stop in her tracks, "What are you doing?"

"Have you seen yourself?" Sokka asked innocently, he had been hoping to lift something a bit more useful in a fight but to his surprise Azula looked carefully at the mirror.

"My hair is out of place" she snatched the mirror from his hands and sat down at her dressing table, "Fix it"

He raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

"No, the other brainless peasant in my room." She tossed him a hairbrush, "Now hurry up."

Sokka took a calming breath and decided that as long as she wasn't trying to kill him he might as well play along until he could work out a way to escape.

His hands moved slowly through her hair, partly to do this right and partly because he didn't want to yank a chunk of her hair out and get a fireball in the face.

Azula's eyes watched him intently, fixed on the large mirror reflecting him. Some part of her screamed he would slit her throat but some other part was glad he was performing this task.

"Not bad… Sokka" she grudgingly decided to cut him some slack. After all he believed his sister and girlfriend were locked up in prison somewhere.

"Thank you, Princess Azula" a smile twitched on his lips, "Will there be anything else you require?"

Her mind went into overdrive again. She could kill him, she could have him locked up again, or, since he was already here…

Once he finished she stood up and admired her long brown hair, "I didn't expect a young man to know how to look after hair."

"I'm a guy of many talents" he smirked proudly.

She lay down on her bed, "Then get over here and massage my shoulders."

His jaw dropped comically and he let out a pitiful moan.

"Come on, I don't bite. Well," she tapped her chin with a long nail, "I don't bite people who please me. Now get over here." A fireball ignited around her finger as she beckoned to him.

Sokka's eyes darted to the door. He could make a break for it. There was no way he wanted to be caught massaging Azula's shoulders. Best case scenario she liked it and killed him quickly. Worst case Firelord Ozai walked in.

"Get over here" she repeated, "Don't make me call the guards."

With both a sense of reluctance and a giddy sense of excitement he walked over to her and she lay facedown on the bed with her shoulders and upper back exposed. He gently placed his hands on her skin then quickly retracted them as she moved slightly.

"Are you going to do it or not?" she glanced up at him in irritation.

He quickly put his hands down and started rubbing. Either her skin was made of stone or she was really muscled, he decided to go with the latter. He increased the pressure and felt her stir beneath it.

"Harder" she muttered, "It'll take more muscle than that to affect me."

His hands started forcefully pressing down on her shoulders.

Azula was lying motionless beneath him pondering everything that had happened that day. Mai and Ty Lee had betrayed her. Zuko had helped the peasant girl free prisoners form the Boiling Rock. Now she had one member of the Avatar's group in her room giving her a massage. If a fortune teller had told her this she would've incinerated them.

Slowly at first she began to feel her tension drifting away and a surge of relief flooded into her stressed brain. For a moment she was lightheaded and felt her limbs go numb. Exactly like what happened when Ty Lee attacked her. She attempted to roll over and deliver a blow to the side of his head. What happened instead was when she rolled over he jumped in shock and fell off the bed leading to him landing on the floor in a heap.

"Owh" he mumbled with his nose squashed against the floor.

Azula started to regain feeling in her limbs and she sprang off the bed. One hand closed around Sokka's shoulder and yanked him to his feet before she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his waist, "My turn to immobilise you" her breathing was fast and her eyes had a dangerous gleam in them.

"How are you goi-" Sokka was cut off as her lips pressed against his.

After a moment Azula pulled back and he could've sworn there was tears in her eyes.

"Make me forget" she whispered.

A picture of Suki appeared in his head and he lifted his arms with the intent to push her away but instead she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

'_I'm touching Princess Azula's breasts.' _His brain, for once, failed to understand the situation. It was against all known logic. Was what he was doing even possible? Shouldn't the universe implode?

Looking into her face he felt a deep rooted sadness at what he seen. She was a wreck. Tears were falling from her eyes and some part of him muttered that this was probably the first time she had cried in a long time. Whatever had happened at that prison had really gotten to here. He couldn't take advantage of her like this.

"No" he pulled his hands away from her chest, "Not going to happen."

Anger, sadness, fear, despair all passed through her face but he gently stroked her hair and guided her head down to the pillow while sliding out from underneath her.

Her hand grabbed his.

"Stay with me" she spoke quietly, "They are going to turn on me. All of them."

"Who is?" he lay down on the bed beside her as she slipped under the sheets.

"The servants, the guards, everyone." Her eyes closed slightly, "They all want to kill me." Her arms snaked from under the sheets and draped across his chest.

Sokka gently held her hand, "Don't worry, I'll be here all night. No-one is going to get past me."

"Thank you" she whispered before silently slipping into sleep's embrace.

For a while Sokka lay awake thinking about everything that had just happened before he too felt his eyelids closing and drifted of to sleep.

**Okay please I need reviews. How did I do? Good, bad, change this change that maybe out of character? Helpful criticisms are welcomed but no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the large number of positive responses I have focused my efforts on updating this story. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer I do not own Avatar Last Airbender or its characters.**

**Okay to recap, Suki and Chief Hakoda were rescued from the Boiling Rock by Katara and Zuko, Ty Lee and Mai were then imprisoned after Azula turned on them. Sokka comforted Azula when she returned as a wreck and they fell asleep. Azula is in the bed, Sokka is on top of it.**

**Escape!**

**(FIRE NATION PALACE/ AZULA'S ROOM/MORNING)**

Azula's eyes snapped open. For a moment she wondered what her arms were wrapped around, when the answer was supplied she recoiled in disgust. She had been hugging a peasant like he was a beloved childhood toy… not that she had any.

The sun was rising and already the golden glow was poking through her curtains. She slipped out of the bed and strode around to the other side where he was sleeping. His face looked peaceful though his brow was furrowed slightly indicating he was worried about something. Probably his sister and girlfriend, as long as he believed they were locked up she could work that into her plans.

"Wake up" she snapped her fingers beside his ears.

He merely waved a hand at hers as though she was an annoying insect disturbing his sleep.

"Oh look it's a Fire Nation ship" she cried dramatically, "They're about to attack."

The response was comical as he jumped up and looked around frantically. When he realised he was in a bedroom and not facing a battleship he looked at her, annoyed, "I was having a nice dream."

"Was I in it?" she asked neutrally, while secretly she was eager for a positive response.

"No, I said it was a nice dream." He folded his arms, "Anything with you in it would be a nightmare."

Her temper flared enormously at those words and flames ignited around her fists. Sokka sprang backwards as she sent a blast at him; the flames narrowly missed setting him on fire.

"Okay, okay" Sokka held up his hand apologetically, "I'm sorry I said that." He ducked under her next attack, "I'm really sorry?"

She punched two more fireballs at him. He dropped to his butt to avoid the first one. The second landed between his open legs, just inches from his nether region. His face turned red and sweat started pouring from him. She may have missed on purpose, not that he'd know, but the heat from her fire wasn't exactly comforting.

"I'm really, really, really sorry" he scrambled away from the smoking patch of carpet, "That enough apologising?"

Azula thought about it for a moment, "Oh very well since I am in a merciful mood this day." She stretched, "Now prepare a bath for me."

He blinked several times, "Prepare you a what?"

"A bath" she repeated, "For me to wash in. Don't tell me you don't know how to do that."

Sokka scowled, "I know how to do that. I was more surprised you asked me to do it."

"Well you fixed my hair, you gave me a massage, I might as well see what else you can do." She smiled sinisterly, "You never know, if you serve me well enough I might let you outside for a few minutes."

Muttering angrily below his breath Sokka walked into her bathroom and gaped at the size of her bath. You could fit two platypusbears in it easily. Along one wall was a market's worth of perfumes and shampoos. He examined several of the bottles and sniffed a few. Slowly an idea started to form in his mind as he read all the ingredients.

First he examined several pipes emerging from the wall and, after twiddling the valves, water started gushing into the massive tub. He carefully prodded the water, it was cold. He shut off the valve and twisted another one. This time hot water cascaded into the bath. As the water level rose he turned his attention back to the many bottles. He lifted each perfume bottle in turn and sniffed them. Ones he liked were added to the bath, others were placed back in their respective places. Very soon the room was filled with a powerful aroma and the heat was almost suffocating so he opened a window to allow the air to pass out rather than choke himself.

"Are you finished yet?" came an impatient voice.

Once last look around and he nodded to himself, "Done."

The door opened and Azula strode in, she shoved Sokka out and locked the door behind him. He stood by the door and slowly counted down from five. When he reached zero the door was flung open and Azula was standing there. Her robe was hanging off the shoulders and her face was red.

"Get. In. Here." She gasped.

He gulped nervously. The plan had been for her to love the smell and stay in the bath long enough for him to escape. He hadn't expected the concoction to do… whatever it had done to her.

When he hesitated she grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside, before locking the door again.

Azula pulled him over to the bath. That alone confirmed what her plan was.

'_She's going to drown me in her bath!'_ he screamed in his thoughts.

Instead she let go of him and turned away. Her robe dropped to the floor.

Sokka had a brief glimpse of glowing pale skin sloping down to her-. He clapped his hands over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" her voice filled the heated air, "Don't you find me attractive?"

That's the sort of question that would get you killed quicker than anything. If he said no… well he had lived a good life… well, it could've been better. If he said yes then he was digging a deeper grave for himself when she got tired of him.

Might as well try living a bit longer.

"Yes I find you attractive" he spoke emotionlessly, still with his hands over his eyes.

"Say it like you mean it peasant" her voice was getting angry.

Sokka conjured a picture of Suki in his mind, "Your hair is beautiful and I love how it ripples in the wind. You have the strength and courage of a warrior yet the beauty and softness of flowers. I love how you say my name and when I feel you close to me I-" he broke off as he felt two strong hands grab his and pull them away from his face.

His eyes opened to find Azula staring at him with a mixture of amazement and…shyness?

"That is the nicest thing anyone has said to me, ever" she blushed, "Um, thank you Sokka."

"Uh, sure. No problem" he scratched the back of his head nervously, "So, ah, why did you drag me in here?"

She jumped slightly, "Oh, yes of course" her voice quickly returned to its original proud and commanding tone, "I want you to wash my back for me." She turned and climbed into the bath.

"Yes Princess" he grabbed a sponge and approached the bath.

"Wait"

He froze as she sank underneath the water entirely. After a moment she surfaced moving her long hair away from her face. She was pressed against the side closest to him and leaned over to stretch out her back for him.

"Make sure there aren't any blades in it" she muttered, "Mai probably stashed a few of them hoping I'd stab myself."

Sokka was beginning to wonder if he was still sleeping. He was standing in a heated room with Azula wet and naked in a large soapy bath asking him to check the sponge for knives.

After confirming there was nothing sharp he began to scrub.

**(ONE UNUSUAL BATH LATER)**

Sokka waited outside while she got changed. He had to admit it was unusual seeing Azula showing anything other than her usual arrogance and smugness. His escape plan was still building but he needed more details. If she kept her promise he would be allowed outside and he could start memorising the corridors of the palace.

The door opened and she emerged in her armour with her hair tied up above her head and a look of serenity on her face.

"Ah there you are" she barely glanced at him as she strode past, "I was expecting you to attack me when I was getting dressed."

Sokka smacked his forehead, "Darn, it slipped my mind." He added sarcastically, "Attacking you while you get dressed, why didn't I do it?"

"You tell me" she started filing her nails, "I don't know how common peasant minds work."

He groaned, "Can you please stop calling me a peasant? I orchestrated the invasion of the Fire Nation you know. And if you hadn't snuck into Ba Sing Se and found out about it the Fire Nation would've been defeated."

"But I did find out about it" she smiled, "And your plan failed."

There was a knock at the door and Sokka dived under the bed.

Rolling her eyes Azula snapped, "Come in"

A soldier entered and saluted, "Princess, we have located where the Avatar is hiding."

"Good, prepare my ship at once." She ordered.

Once the soldier left she casually strolled over to her bed and sat down on it, "Looks like you're not getting out of here just yet."

"What makes you so sure I'm not?" he asked, still under the bed, "With you gone I'll be out of here."

Fury ignited in her veins as she grabbed his ankles and pulled him out from his hiding spot, "You will not leave!"

"Why?" he asked, then gulped as she lifted him off the ground by his ankle.

Her features were slipping from calm and collected to anger with a touch of madness, "No-one else is going to leave me do you hear? Mai and Ty Lee betrayed and abandoned me! I won't let that happen ever again" She flung him against the wall and watched him crumple to the floor.

"Have you ever considered being nice?" Sokka got to his feet, "I mean seriously have you ever been nice to anyone?"

Azula thought for a minute, "I was nice to a guy who didn't know I was royalty. We kissed and then he practically ran away from me."

"Did you say anything nasty or dangerous to him?"

She chewed her lip, "I might have said something like how we would be the most powerful couple in the world… with my hands on fire."

Sokka shut his mouth tight and tried his best to hold in the laughter. His eyes started to water and pressure built inside him.

"It's okay, you can laugh" she waved a hand, "It's funny."

He collapsed onto his knees with great gales of laughter and pounded the floor.

"I didn't think it was that funny" she muttered to herself.

"Okay I'm good" he finally drew breath, "Oh that was a good one."

Azula tapped her foot impatiently, "If you are done I have somewhere to be. More namely hunting down the Avatar."

"So I'm stuck in here then" Sokka flopped down on her bed, "Great"

His captor rolled her eyes, "Do you ever stop complaining?"

Sokka stroked his chin as though he had a beard, "I've got a challenge for you."

"A challenge? For me?" she raised an eyebrow in interest, "I'm listening."

"If I can escape from the inner city you have to let me go. If I get caught I'll stay."

Her initial response was to laugh. Did he really think he had a chance? Well, why not humour him?

"Alright then, it's a deal. If you escape from the city I will allow you to go free. If you are caught by guards or soldiers you will be my prisoner… forever."

Those words sent a chill down his spine. He had been here a few days and it hadn't been fun. Could he really stick being with her for a lengthily period of time?

It was worth the risk. Besides Aang might end up capturing Azula. Speaking of capture…

"Where is my sister being held anyway?" he asked innocently.

Her mind raced with ideas and plans, "The Boiling Rock prison. It is inescapable, your sister and my brother broke in looking for you. Instead they were captured, following that whole ordeal Mai confessed her love for Zuko and tried to help him escape. Her plan partially worked since he escaped but she didn't." there was a painful twitch as the memory surfaced.

"What about Ty Lee?" Sokka asked curiously.

"She saved Mai from my attacks. I had them both locked up. To summarise, your sister and my former friends are all locked up in the Boiling Rock." She walked to the door, "See you later, and yes I will see you later. You're not going to escape" she smirked before leaving the room and closing the door.

When the door was fully closed Sokka rushed for the window and carefully opened it slightly so he could look down.

The door opened behind him.

He dived behind the curtain and held his breath as he listened to a pair of feet move around the room.

"Thank the spirits she's gone" a woman sighed with relief, "She's a nightmare"

"Hush" another woman hissed, "If anyone hears that you'll be reported… banishment will be the least of your worries."

The voices of the servants stopped for a minute and Sokka wondered if they had spotted his feet under the curtains.

"I think the Princess has been entertaining someone"

Sokka's eyes widened as the footsteps drew nearer.

"What makes you say that?"

The first voice lowered slightly, "Look at the bed, there are creases under the sheets where she slept and an indent where another body was, rather close to hers."

"She could've just moved in the night" the second woman was started to sound interested.

The next thing he knew the curtain was pulled back and he found himself staring at a pair of middle-aged women. One had short brown hair and the other short black hair. Both looked stunned to see him.

They stared at him and he stared at them. For a long minute the two woman waited for him to speak and he waited for them to shout for guards.

"Uh, hi" Sokka finally held up a hand in greeting, "Nice to see you"

"Hello young man" the brunette nodded, "I take it you are Princess Azula's slave? Toy? Boyfriend?"

Sokka went pale, "Nope, well sort of. I kinda work for an agency that specialises in certain… activities. Last night my boss said the palace had requested someone to attend to a royal and my boss picked me. So I arrived here and the guards brought me to Azula." He shuddered slightly for effect, "I'm going to have nightmares for a while."

"I take it was only for one night?" the black haired woman smiled reassuringly, "You can leave right?"

He nodded enthusiastically, "The Princess was called away but she said I should be gone by the time she got back. Problem is I don't know the way around the palace."

"You come with us" the brunette smiled widely, "We'll show you the way out."

Thanking them repeatedly Sokka followed the servants through the hallways. Some people gave him funny looks but didn't question him. Best way to sneak around, walk right past the guards and act like you're supposed to be there.

Eventually they arrived at a side gate of the palace which servants entered and exited through.

"Here we go" the brunette smiled, "I must say you seem awfully nice for someone who had to spend a night with **her**." She hinted.

"Hanako" her colleague looked around worriedly, "Hush."

Sokka bowed his head to the two women, "Thank you very much for your help."

"No trouble at all" Hanako flapped her hands dismissively, "Now get out of here before she gets back."

Pretending to know where he was going Sokka set off at a brisk pace. As he strode through the streets his thoughts turned to Katara, Suki, Toph, Aang.

He hoped they were okay.

**(AIR TEMPLE)**

Aang had just woke and smiled at a group of birds drinking at the fountain. Suddenly they scattered, with good reason.

A large explosive soared through the air and descended towards the group. Aang whirled his staff and sent a gust of air at the bomb. The device was flung away and exploded on the rocks surrounding their hideaway.

More explosives emerged from the fog, along with three massive Fire Nation warships. They blasted the stone bridges connecting the empty temple.

Aang rushed back to his friends and sent another gust of wind at the pillars. Large doors sealed a defensive wall around them while explosives bombarded against it.

The roof started to crack and slabs of rock dropped down towards Katara.

"Watch out!" Zuko dived across Katara, pulling her out of the way just before the rock pounded the ground.

Katara gave him a reluctant look, "Not a bad rescue scarface." She slipped out from under him and hurried away.

"I'll take that as a thank you" Zuko muttered before following.

By this time Toph and Haru had carved a tunnel leading to the airship stolen by Zuko and Katara when they escaped the Boiling Rock prison, "Come on, we can get out through here."

Everyone rushed for the tunnel while Aang tugged on Appa, then he spotted Zuko was moving towards the shields, "What are you doing?"

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off" Zuko narrowed his eyes, "I think this is a family visit." He started running.

"Zuko, no" Aang called.

Katara grabbed his shoulders, "Aang, we have to get out of here." She grabbed Appa's reins and tried pulling as well.

By now the explosives had cracked large holes in the wall and Zuko could see the airships above them. He charged out into the open and unleashed a powerful fireball at the middle one. Whatever he hit caused an explosion but instead of pressing their attack they paused.

A familiar face rose into view on the observation tower of a fourth ship. Azula's grin was enormous as she took in the scene before her.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" her face grew more demented, "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" she gripped the hand railing and flipped over it, sending a powerful blast of blue fire from her feet.

Zuko jumped back to avoid the fireball as it exploded on the stone ledge, sending deep cracks through it. The shockwave still sent him skidding along the ground as more of the structure started to collapse around him. He got to his feet and started sprinting for the warship while fire rained down around him. With enough momentum he jumped into the air and sent fireballs of his own at the observation tower Azula was standing on.

His last shot hit the tower, forcing Azula to drop down onto the top of the ship while he slid down the side and into the chasm.

Azula watched as her brother disappeared into the fog. Some part of her regretted her brother's death. The rest of her was preparing to scream in triumph and dance along the ship.

Then a face surfaced in her mind. Sokka. Had he escaped yet?

Speaking of escape.

Underneath the temple's ruins Toph managed to create a dome around the group while Aang and Katara pulled on Appa's reins. The bison would not budge an inch towards the tunnel.

"I can't get him to go in there." Aang sighed, "Appa hates tunnels."

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here" Katara looked at him worriedly.

"We'll have to find a way" the Avatar let go of Appa's reins.

Hakoda stepped forward, "We need to split up." He indicated himself, the Duke, Haru, Chit-Sang and Teo "We'll take the tunnel to the stolen airship, it might distract them long enough for you to escape on Appa."

"No" Katara rushed over to her father, "The Fire Nation can't separate our family again. Without you and without Sokka…" she gazed imploringly at him.

"It'll be okay" Hakoda held his daughter's shoulders, "It's not forever"

Katara stared at her dad for a moment before giving him a quick hug and hurrying away with Aang and Suki to climb on Appa while Toph examined the stone walls until she found a place of interest.

"I can clear that away and we can fly out through there" Toph informed them as she launched herself up into Appa's saddle.

"Um" Suki looked nervous, "There's an awful lot of fire in that general direction."

"We'll get through" Aang reassured, "Let's go."

They burst out from behind the rocks with a large cluster of them covering Appa's front as a shield. Azula turned and sent several shots their way but to little effect. She watched as they lifted higher into the air, before getting a feeling someone was behind her. She turned to see another airship lift up from the chasm.

With Zuko standing on it.

For a moment everyone was still, then Zuko started running. He leapt high in the air and crossed the distance between his and Azula's ship. His little sister sent a fireball at him which he blocked and countered with one of his own.

The battle raged between the siblings, neither giving an inch, both were highly skilled enough to counter the other's attacks while preparing their own.

While Azula and Zuko fought atop one of the ships Appa and his passengers were trying to avoid getting incinerated by the other ones.

Azula felt a surge of pride surge through her as she sent blast after blast at Zuko without relent. Surprisingly he stopped attacking and merely deflected her attacks while he closed in on her.

Time seemed to slow down as she attempted another attack, only this time he was already punching forward with one of his own.

A blinding explosion lit up the surface of the warship and smoke billowed from it. Azula and Zuko were sent flying off the edges of the ship by the shockwave and started to fall into the chasm.

Appa swooped down low and picked up Zuko and everyone turned to watch Azula tumbling in mid-air.

"She's not going to make it" Zuko watched his sister fall.

Keeping her head Azula twisted in the air and propelled herself towards the rock face with flames blasting from her feet. She pulled her hair pins out and rammed them into the rock to slow and eventually stop her descent.

"Of course she did" Zuko muttered. He wondered if he'd rather she didn't.

Azula watched them fly away. Despite her failure she had a smug grin on her face. One way or another they would die, in the meantime she had someone waiting for her. She wondered if he had escaped yet.

**(FIRE NATION DOCKS)**

Sokka strode purposefully towards a large armoured ship. He had managed to learn this particular ship was taking supplies to the Boiling Rock prison. If he could get aboard it was his ticket in.

"Hey" a hand closed around his shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?"

Sokka looked up at a masked soldier, "That ship" he pointed.

The soldier frowned, "The one going to the Boiling Rock?"

"That's the one" Sokka nodded, "I'm being transferred from Admiral Chang's forces to the prison after the escape attempt."

"Ah, Admiral Chang's forces" the soldier let go of him, "Where's your uniform?"

Sokka folded his arms, "I was told I would get one on the ship. But if you know any nearby it'd help speed things up."

"Yeah there's a fresh delivery." The guard pointed to a line of soldiers standing at a desk, "You can get one before you board."

Thanking the man Sokka joined the queue. Before long he was standing on the deck of a Fire Nation ship once again in an enemy uniform. The good news was he now had a direct ticket to the prison, the bad was he had no idea how to get out of the prison, if he was spotted and identified things would be very bad.

On the plus side he had escaped the Fire Nation by simply talking his way out. Maybe he should be an ambassador...

"Hey you there!"

Sokka twirled around to see an officer striding towards him and snapped to attention.

"All prison guards are to stay below deck until we arrive at the prison" the officer pointed downwards, "Move it"

With a quick salute Sokka sprinted for the stairs.

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION)**

Suki sat in her tent with her eyes closed. Not meditating exactly, more like visualising her thoughts. Sokka was being held inside the Fire Nation capital by Azula. While she knew Sokka wouldn't betray them she had no intention of letting him rot there.

Which meant she had to get to the Fire Nation to rescue him.

As she emerged from her tent she realised how crazy her plan was. She didn't have one! Was she expecting to sneak into the Fire Nation capital, break into the palace, free Sokka, and escape without being caught?

"Don't even think about it honey."

She jumped and spun around, raising her hands for combat. Only to find Toph standing there with her arms folded.

"Think about what?" Suki lowered her arms.

"Going to save Sokka"

"How did you know?" Suki sighed.

Toph casually scratched her ear, "Every time someone mentions his name your heart accelerates. At night I can hear you asking the spirit of Avatar Kyoshi to watch his back."

The young blind girl stamped her foot. Two rock stools rose out of the ground and the girls sat down.

"Now listen, yeah I like Sokka. He's been a great friend to me and heck he's Katara's sister so obviously she cares. Going to a prison was one thing but the capital is another. If you get caught Sokka will feel even worse that you were captured because of him. For now the best thing would be to help us win this war. Then we can get Sokka out no problem."

Suki held her head, "You're right. It's just I worry about him and what sort of trouble he's in."

"Don't worry about him" Toph smiled, "If I know him he'll be doing just fine."

**(FIRE NATION SHIP)**

"Oh yeah baby, read 'em and weep" Sokka flung down his cards.

The other men groaned loudly as he pulled a large stack of pieces towards him. One man even started crying as he slumped over the table.

"Anyone else want a game?" Sokka smiled innocently, "I'm sure you'll win it back."

His audience quickly backed away with many varieties of excuses while his newly defeated opponents lifted their remaining coins and left.

"I'll take you on" a large muscled figure strode into view, "But not cards." He slammed his arm down on the table, "Arm wrestling."

Sokka held his arm beside the giant's. His arm was three times the size of Sokka's.

"If I win I get all the money on the table" he grunted, "If you win I'll let you have this bird I found."

A messenger hawk landed on the man's shoulder and fixed Sokka an odd look. It looked rather familiar.

"Hawky!" Sokka yelled delightedly.

"You know im?"

"Yeah I bought him a while ago, thought he got lost." Sokka held his hand at the ready, "You're on."

The giant looked startled but grasped Sokka's hand.

"One, two, three, go" the giant declared.

As soon as the word 'go' was said Sokka pointed with his spare hand, "It's the captain!"

Everyone turned, even the giant soldier. Sokka seized his chance and slammed the massive hand down on the table, "Yeah!"

There was an uneasy silence as the enormous soldier turned to him with a furious red face.

"Hawky" Sokka spoke nervously.

The bird flew from the other man's shoulder and landed gently on Sokka's where it affectionately rubbed against his head.

"Not bad kid" the man grinned, "You got a smart mouth but the brains to back it." He strode away chuckling, "I'm not really a hawk person anyway."

Sokka breathed a sigh of relief which was imitated by his pet, "That was close." His thoughts turned to Suki and how thrilled she would be to see him when he arrived at the prison to rescue her and Katara. Then they would regroup with Aang and defeat the Firelord and Azula.

**(FIRE NATION PALACE/AZULA'S ROOM)**

"Predictable" she smirked, "You are sure he escaped?" she looked at the two kneeling figures.

"Yes Princess" Hanako answered, "We escorted him from the palace, and one of the soldiers pointed him to the ship."

"He is on his way to the Boiling Rock as you predicted." The black haired woman added.

"Good" Azula's smirk widened, "Inform the troops to prepare my warship for immediate departure."

When she was alone the Princess looked at her large mirror. She stood tall and proud looking every inch the perfectionist she was supposed to be.

But something was wrong.

She was alone. No friends to stand beside her and tell her how wonderful she was. No men begging to worship her beauty. No brother to tease and torment. No mother to love her.

No peasant to look after her…

A figure started to appear in her mirror. It was Sokka. Her heart accelerated and she walked towards the glass with her hands outstretched. He hadn't left her!

Her hands collided with the mirror and she watched in horror as he started to fade from her. Just like everyone else had.

With a scream of fury she smashed the mirror. All that was left was a fragment showing her true self. A snarling lonely psychopath who had drove away anyone who ever cared about her.

A monster.

Well no more she decided with fire in her eyes and murder in her heart. She would show no mercy. No pity. The peasant was going to the Boiling Rock, he believed her lies.

Everyone always believed her lies.

What a wonderful surprise he would have when he arrived and found his sister and girlfriend were long gone. But she would be waiting.

With a last glance at her reflection she marched from the room.

**(BOILING ROCK PRISON/NIGHT)**

Sokka and the new recruits were greeted by the warden and given a list of their tasks to ensure there was no more escape attempts.

First part of operation 'Breakout of the Boiling' was to find which cells Suki and Katara were being held in. To his utter amazement there was no record of a prisoner being taken after the escape, except for two names which had been scribbled over. Which meant either the records had been sabotaged or his sister and Suki did escape after all.

Which meant Azula lied.

He slapped his face repeatedly, "Of course she lied!" then the impact of those words hit him.

She knew he would go here looking to save them. Which meant she knew where he was.

Which meant he needed to get out of here right now.

As he hurried from the office Hawky lifted from his shoulder and flew away down the corridor.

"Hawky" Sokka hurried after his bird, "That's not the way out."

The bird seemed to know where it was going as it soared over the heads of puzzled guards while Sokka charged after it deeper into the prison.

Eventually it slowed and landed on the ground outside a cell and stared at Sokka.

"What was that all about?" Sokka held out his finger for the bird to hop on, "We need to get out of here."

The bird looked intently at the door.

"Is there someone I know in there?" Sokka carefully made sure his uniform was in place before opening the door.

A figure was lying on a bed with a large blanket draped over them. Sokka carefully stepped into the room and approached the body. He didn't notice a person hiding behind the door until they jumped into the air at him.

In a flash he felt someone jump onto his shoulders, a pair of legs wrapped around his throat and squeezed tightly while the person on the bed jumped up and a knife was pressed against his stomach. The wielder was none other than Mai and, with the little oxygen left in his brain, he deduced the person choking him was Ty Lee.

Hawky to the rescue though flew at Ty Lee and caught the acrobat off guard with a peck on the nose. She yelped and let go of Sokka before landing on the floor neatly. Mai's eyes narrowed at the hawk as it screeched at Ty Lee.

"Hold it" Sokka gasped for air and yanked his helmet off, "It's me"

The tension deflated quickly as Ty Lee pulled him into a hug that probably done more damage than her headscissor had. Mai stowed the knife in her robe and sat back down on the bed. Hawky settled himself peacefully on Sokka's shoulder while his master rubbed his throat.

"You came to rescue us" Ty Lee beamed, "How did you escape from Azula?"

"Long story but I think she knows I'm here" Sokka quickly put his helmet back on, "We need to get out of here right now."

After making sure there was no guards nearby Sokka led the other two back through the corridors. Any guards they passed gave them funny looks but they knew one of the girls was the Warden's niece and undoubtedly had ordered one of the guards to bring her to his office.

Once they made it outside Sokka turned to them, "Any idea how to get out of here?"

"You mean you didn't think of that part?" Mai rolled her eyes, "Great rescue"

His brain offered a suggestion and he stroked his chin, "I heard Zuko is helping Aang learn Firebending so he can defeat the Firelord. Which means if we find Aang we find Zuko."

Mai strode past him, "Follow me"

Sokka and Ty Lee grinned as they followed her to the gondolas. Guards moved to block their way but it only took a few seconds for Mai and Ty Lee to incapacitate them while Sokka got the doors open.

"Come on" he called as more guards came running.

Mai boarded the gondola while Ty Lee yanked the lever and the gondola started moving. She administered a swift kick and snapped the lever to prevent the guards stopping it.

"Ty Lee!" Soka yelled, "Behind you!"

She looked around to see the Warden himself and a small army of guards heading her way. With a graceful flip she lifted into the air and landed on the thin line that the gondola travelled along. After waving goodbye to the Warden she ran along the cable and made it safely to the gondola.

"That is some balance you've got" Sokka grinned. The grin faded as he spotted the Warden staring at them, "He's going to cut the lines isn't he?"

Mai stood beside Sokka and Ty Lee as they watched the Warden. His face twitched furiously but when he spotted Mai he waved a hand to the guards, "Send the other gondola down here, we will chase them."

"But sir they will have a strong head start."

"Are you questioning my orders?" he roared, "There are no vessels and no airships on this island, they are trapped. So we can pursue at our leisure."

While this was perfectly true the Warden had not counted on the fact that high above him was a full moon.

**(BOILING ROCK DOCKS)**

"So how do we get off this island?" Mai sighed, "No ship and no flying bison."

Sokka was staring up at the full moon. Each time he seen it he was reminded of Yue. Even after all this time he still regretted not being able to protect her. She had been a princess and he was a peasant. Why couldn't Azula be more like Yue?

Every time the moon came out he believed Yue was watching over him. It was a great comfort when things went wrong.

"We need to get out of here now" Ty Lee shook his shoulders, "Azuala's on her way."

The waves rocking against the shore picked up. They rose and crashed down against the docks, depositing a canoe on the stone pier.

"How did that happen?" Mai even seemed surprised.

Sokka grinned up at the moon, "Thanks Yue."

For a brief moment he thought he seen her face smiling down at him.

"Come on" Ty Lee shook him again, "Soldiers incoming"

Indeed there was, a large group of guards were making their way down the rocks towards them. The trio raced for the canoe and shoved it into the ocean before jumping inside.

"Paddles?" Sokka looked around the canoe, "Would've been too much to hope for."

That proved unnecessary as the current pulled them out to sea where waves carefully pushed them along like a guiding hand.

"You never told me you knew the Moon Spirit." Ty Lee folded her arms, "Are there any other women in your life?"

Sokka shook his head, "You have no idea." He stroked Hawky as the canoe raced away from the island.

**Wow, this is one of the longest chapters I have ever done. Hope you enjoy it. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time we witnessed Sokka escaped from the Fire Nation palace, he then journeyed to the Boiling Rock looking for his sister and Suki unaware Azula had lied to him. Instead he was able to liberate Mai and Ty Lee. They were able to escape thanks to some help from the Moon Spirit Yue. Sozin's comet is drawing ever nearer…**

**(UNKNOWN LOCATION/OCEAN)**

"I'm bored" Mai mumbled as she slumped in the canoe.

The waves and current had put a good distance between them and the Boiling Rock but now they were stranded in the middle of the ocean with no oars to row with.

"Me too" Ty Lee was bouncing up and down. Considering she was always doing acrobatics and never seemed to get tired having to sit in a tiny boat must be murder for her.

"I'm hungry" Mai added.

Sokka was scribbling furiously on pieces of paper he had lifted from the prison. When the waves had stopped pushing them along he had started making notes of the stars and constellations to work out where they were. Once that was done he could point in the direction of land.

"I'm hungry" Mai repeated.

Ty Lee leaned over the edge and trailed her hand in the water, "And we don't have anything to fish with."

"Hawky" Sokka was still bent over his notes, "Fish"

The hawk lifted off his master's shoulder and skimmed across the water before plunging its feet into the water and seizing a hold of a fish. It flew back to the boat and deposited the catch neatly in front of Mai.

"Thanks" she muttered gloomily, "Though I don't think we can make a fire in this tiny boat."

Sokka pointed with a flourish, "Land is in that direction."

The other two looked in the direction, "How do you know?" Ty Lee twisted her long hair around her finger.

"Trust me on this" Sokka checked his notes, "Yep, it's a Fire Nation island, but doesn't have a military base."

"So how do we get there?" Mai folded her arms.

As if the universe was rewarding Sokka for all the hard times he had put up with a large boat drew alongside them and a group of young men gathered at the sides.

"Hey, you guys need a lift?" one of them asked, before his eyes fixated on Ty Lee, "Well hey there."

Ty Lee giggled and flipped her hair, causing the other lads to start clamouring to help her onto their boat. Before long the trio were aboard and heading towards the island.

"Who're your friends?" one of the men asked Ty Lee as he glanced at Mai and Sokka.

"Oh, this is Mai" she introduced, "And this is…" she glanced at Sokka.

"I'm Lee" he finished quickly, "I'm her cousin."

The lads visibly relaxed. Doubtless they had assumed he was her boyfriend.

"We were caught in a storm last night" Sokka continued, "And ended up adrift in our canoe. Can you tell what island we're at?"

"Ember Island" was the reply.

Mai and Ty Lee visibly reacted to the answer by exchanging looks. Last time they had been here, they had kind of caused a scandal. Sokka was blissfully unaware of this as the boat drew closer to the docks.

**(BOILING ROCK)**

WHAM!

Azula delivered another brutal blow to the Warden. The man had been reduced to a pitiful bloody wreck at her hands. Twice now he had allowed prisoners to escape from the prison. One failure was bad.

Two was unacceptable.

Flames ignited around her hands, "Which way did they go?"

"I don't know princess" he coughed and sprayed the ground with blood.

"That's not good enough." she stamped on his fingers and heard the bones snap, "I know you are trying to protect Mai but I assure you the longer it takes to find her the more my mercy runs out."

"I swear to you. I don't know where they went." His eyes confirmed it as he looked up at her.

Azula's mind raced through what she should do. Eventually one idea suppressed the others.

"You will return to the Fire Nation capital and be thrown in the prison as bait." she gestured to a pair of Fire Nation soldiers, "Carry him if you must."

**(EMBER ISLAND)**

"So this is where the Fire Nation upper class goes for time in the sun?" Sokka glanced around as they strolled up the streets.

After arriving at the docks the men had been very insistent on Ty Lee accompanying them for lunch. Thankfully Sokka had been quick to say they needed to contact their families to let them know where they were. So instead they had extended an invitation to a party they were having on the beach later. Ty Lee had been quicker than Sokka and agreed to it.

So now they were wandering aimlessly around the town. The fish Hawky caught had been traded for a few pieces but rumbling stomachs were getting harder to ignore. So, against his better judgment, Sokka agreed to help them steal some grub.

It went surprisingly smoother than he expected. While he talked to the merchant Ty Lee and Mai snuck into the back of the shop and lifted a few pieces of meat with a large pot of rice.

They hightailed it to the outskirts where a large manor loomed on the hill.

"Wu ives air?" Sokka asked, through a large mouthful of meat, he swallowed and tried again, "Who lives there?"

Ty Lee looked regretfully at the building, "It used to be Azula and Zuko's holiday home. Back when their family got along they would come out here together. Now their mother is gone, Zuko is hated by Azula and their father. That home hasn't been used in a long time."

"C'mon" Sokka finished his lunch at top speed, "Let's go check it out."

Before the other two could stop him he had sped away.

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing" Mai shrugged in her usual gloomy attitude.

**(A FEW MINUTES LATER/MANOR COURTYARD)**

"Hey" Toph perked up, "Someone's coming this way."

Zuko and Aang paused in the middle of training, "Can you tell how many?"

"Three. I think they're all girls, well two are, the third I'm not sure."

The gang hid around the courtyard and waited. Eventually footsteps were clearly audible as the trio stepped outside. From his hiding spot Zuko could see a prison guard with his helmet sealed. Why would a guard be the whole way out here?

"Come on there's no-one here." A dull gloomy voice that everyone recognised spoke up.

Zuko caught Katara's eye and held up three fingers. She nodded. He slowly lowered them and as the last one dropped she and he jumped from their hiding spots and rushed at the trio, Toph, Aang, and Suki quickly followed.

"Mai" Zuko shouted, "Get down!"

Caught off guard she did as he said just before Katara blasted the guard with water and froze it up to his mouth.

"Zuko" Ty Lee grinned broadly, "So you guys hid here" she smiled at the others as they grouped around.

"Mai" Zuko embraced his girlfriend, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"It's good to see you again Zuko" she smiled warmly.

It would've been a touching reunion but a hawk landed on the guard's head and started pecking at the ice.

"You might want to let Sokka out" Ty Lee added casually.

"SOKKA!" Aang, Katara and Suki shouted.

Quick as a flash Katara shattered the ice and before Sokka could get his bearings she pulled him into a hug.

"I've been so worried" she sobbed, "Don't ever do that to me again."

When she released him Suki practically tackled him and kissed him with such force he was bent over backwards.

"Hey Sokka" Aang waved as he watched his friend struggle to breathe.

When Suki finally release him Toph walked forward, "Hey Snoozles"

"Hi…Toph" he gasped.

She jabbed his shoulder with a clenched fist, "Good to see you again." But as she turned away he spotted a delighted grin.

"Okay, story time" Aang sat down on the ground, "What's happened to you since the invasion?"

As the others sat down Sokka's mind started conjuring images of Azula… all the images he had of Azula. Including the bedroom, the bath, the kiss, her golden eyes.

"Sokka?" Katara looked concerned, "You don't look so good. Maybe we should save the story till after you get some rest."

"Uh, yeah" Sokka nodded, "I'm sure Ty Lee and Mai have some stories to keep you interested."

His eye caught Ty Lee's and they both remembered their little romance in the dungeons. If Suki found out…

"On second thoughts maybe we'll save the stories for tomorrow" Ty Lee continued with an exaggerated yawn, "Let's just be glad we're all here together right now."

"I'm good with that" Mai smiled, with her arm around Zuko's shoulder.

**(FIRE NATION CAPITAL/PALACE/AZULA'S ROOM)**

She paced back and forth over and over while ideas swarmed through her head. Each one was considered, and then rejected if it didn't meet her goals. With each failed idea a new one would be slightly better.

But still her plan was not perfect.

It had to be perfect.

She was perfection.

She was a monster.

She was a perfect monster.

"What do you think?" she asked a small golden tiara, which belonged to Ty Lee.

_The face of her bubbly friend appeared with a wide smile,_ _"But Azula, you're the smart one. And the pretty one."_

"You're right of course" Azula resumed her pacing, "But it helps to gather other opinions. Mai, what do you think?" she turned to the breadknife sitting on her table.

"_How should I know?" Mai replied in her dull bored voice._

"I was only asking for an opinion" the Princess rolled her eyes, "No need to get worked up… for the first time in your life perhaps."

"_Azula"_

Her eyes widened and she looked around wildly, "Who's there?"

"_It's me"_

She felt her gaze being drawn to her shattered mirror. There! Standing directly behind her!

"_Hello Azula"_

Azula spun on the spot and flung her arms wide open to embrace Sokka.

He wasn't there.

Her eyes darted around the room. He was teasing her. He had to be here. He wouldn't just vanish.

"Oh peasant" she called playfully, "I'm coming to find you."

The next few minutes she carefully searched every nook and cranny of her room.

Nothing.

"You've improved" she admitted, "But if I could track you and the Avatar across the world I think I can find you in my own room."

"_He's not here" Mai rolled her eyes, blunt as ever._

Azula glared at the breadknife, "Same as Zuko isn't here. He abandoned you remember."

That thought broke through. Zuko had left Mai. Zuko wasn't here. And if Zuko wasn't here…

Then neither was Sokka.

Flames poured from her hands, feet and mouth as she flung herself on her bed screaming and crying and pleading and fighting off demons only she could see. The room ignited and flames rose around her, choking her, suffocating her. She gasped for air and rushed to the door. But it was locked. She had locked it herself to prevent any assassins getting in so easily.

"_It's going to be okay Azula" Ty Lee's smile turned into a hungry stare._

"_Just get out of this like you always do" Mai was starting to sound like she was enjoying this._

She attacked the door with every ounce of her strength. It wouldn't budge. The servants must be barricading it to prevent her escape. Her eyes darted around the room. The window!

As she rushed for her freedom another figure appeared. The one responsible for all of this.

"Mother" she gasped as the flames rose higher.

"_You are not my daughter. You are a monster" Ursa's emotionless face watched her daughter gasp for air in the flames of her own evil._

"HELP!" Azula screamed, "Help me!"

_A shining light illuminated her smoke filled room. The flames parted as a figure walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close._

The flames of evil subsided, unable to touch this being of good that had come to save her. Tears streamed down her face as she clung to her saviour. As long as he held her she was safe.

"Sokka" she whispered his name, "Please save me."

_And he calmly led her through the inferno to her bed and helped her into it, "I will Azula."_

"Stay with me" she begged as her eyes watched Ty Lee, Mai, Ursa, and even her father staring at her, "Don't leave me alone with them."

_A smile grew on his face, "You're holding me that tight I can't go anywhere."_

She laughed, "Maybe if I held tighter I wouldn't be so alone."

"_You're not alone Azula" he lay down beside her and held her close, "You have me."_

When the servants, guards, and soldiers managed to break the door down they found Azula sleeping peacefully in her bed with her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow.

The rest of the room had been completely incinerated.

**I apologise that this one isn't as long as the previous ones but I felt that this would be a good place to stop and prepare for the next chapter. Sokka has been reunited with his friends, Azula has returned to the palace, and when we return it shall be upon the arrival of Sozin's comet.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews so far, oh and if you spot any mistakes with characters could you let me know? Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to overwhelming positive reviews I have made this story my priority. Now originally I hadn't planned for the ending. The plan was for the readers to supply their thoughts and ideas to help influence how it will turn out. So if you leave a review please add one of the following… either Sokka ends up with Suki, or Ty Lee, or Azula, or all three. I make no promises on how it will turn out though.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters but I claim my storyline. Enjoy**

**(FIRE NATION CAPITAL/PALACE THRONE ROOM)**

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Ozai glared down at his daughter.

Azula had her face pressed against the floor as was tradition when bowing to the Firelord which meant her face wasn't visible to her father. Which was a good thing since she was a total wreck. Her make-up was running, her eyes were bloodshot, and her skin was deathly pale.

If Ozai had been paying attention to her physical wellbeing he would've spotted these imperfections but he was more concerned with hearing why she had burned her room to ashes and screamed for help. He had trained her to be his perfect weapon not an unbalanced liability to him.

"I am sorry, father" she answered, "I have been having…nightmares."

His face hardened, "Nightmares. You expect me to believe the reason you destroyed your room is that you had a nightmare?"

She was tempted to roll her eyes with her usual scorn and answer _'No, I destroyed my room because my best friends betrayed me, my mother despised me, you my own father only wanted me to be used as your tool, the only person who hasn't openly despised me is some Water tribe peasant who is coincidentally best friends with the Avatar.' _Yeah right.

Instead, swallowing a lump in her throat, she answered, "I think the closeness of the comet has affected me. I am filled with such power and need to use it."

He seemed a lot more impressed, "Good Azula, embrace the comet's power. With it we shall burn the Earth kingdom to the ground and I shall take my place as ruler of this entire world!" the flames surrounding him rose dramatically as he finished.

"Yes father" she added a hint of joy to keep him satisfied, "Nothing will stop us."

"You may go now" he dismissed her.

As she left the room her thoughts turned to Sokka. He had escaped from the Boiling Rock along with Mai and Ty Lee… in a canoe. There was little chance of them reaching another island without some help. Even if they did reach another island what were the chances it was the one the Avatar was hiding on?

**(EMBER ISLAND/FIRELORD'S HOLIDAY HOME)**

Sokka leaned against his room's wall and gave a deep sigh of content. He had escaped the Fire Nation, found his friends, and soon the FireLord would be defeated. All in all things were looking good.

At first he had been rather hostile towards Zuko when he realised that their former enemy was now part of the group. But at Katara, Aang's, and even Toph's defence of the scarred Prince he had started to trust him, especially when he heard it was Zuko who helped Katara rescue Suki and his dad.

Mai had settled in rather quickly and was comfortable with everyone, especially when Zuko was nearby.

Ty Lee and Suki had initially been suspicious of the other but, both being accomplished fighters, they had turned it into a massive sparring match. It had gone for five straight rounds before they had shook hands as a sign of respect. Plus it meant they had someone to train with in hand to hand combat.

A major problem was that Suki didn't know about the interaction between Ty Lee and Sokka in the Fire Nation. If she found out… it could tear them apart.

He had told the group about his time with Azula but conveniently skipped over the more… intimate details. Instead he had simply said Azula had kept him prisoner in her room to keep an eye on him but when she went to the Boiling Rock he had escaped. She had told him Suki and Katara were locked up in the Boiling Rock so he had went there hoping to rescue them. Instead he had found Ty Lee and Mai, being the dashing hero that he was he had helped them escape, Katara had rolled her eyes at his dramatic pose,

So now everyone was friends and they were all training to fight the Firelord after the comet had passed. But he had spotted Toph glancing at him suspiciously when Ty Lee would enter the room. Doubtless her amazing senses could detect his heartbeat increasing. Which would mean to her either he had a secret involving Ty Lee, or he really liked the acrobat. Or both.

His cheerful mood evaporating fast he got to his feet. He needed to talk to Ty Lee before things were forced out into the open.

**(OUTSIDE)**

Mai and Zuko were lounging on the steps with their arms around each other's shoulder and gazing up at the clouds. They didn't even notice Sokka tiptoe across the courtyard and prod a dozing Ty Lee.

"Wake up" he whispered urgently in her ear, "We need to talk, now."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "About?"

"Us" he glanced over at Zuko and Mai, "Come on, inside."

The duo slipped quietly back across the courtyard and hurried to Sokka's room, "So what's the issue?"

"I'm dating Suki, but you and I" he paced back and forth, "If she found out…"

Ty Lee smiled, "Listen cutie. She likes you. I like you. All you need to do is work out who you like."

His shoulder sagged and he looked rather confused, "But I like Suki, and I like you."

"Who do you **like** like?" she teased as his face went even redder.

For a moment his mind raced through the various interactions with both girls. But then another face rose to the surface. A tear stained face with golden eyes.

"Think about it cutie" Ty Lee patted his shoulder before walking away.

Sokka held his head in his hands, "Oh this is not good." An idea clicked in his mind and he rushed through the house to find Hawky.

Several minutes later, after having separated Momo and Hawky, he attached a letter to his messenger hawk's leg and carried him outside. "You all set?"

The bird nodded and took off into the bright blue sky. If anyone read that letter but its intended reader…

"Come on Sokka" Katara called, "Beach party"

He glanced once more up at the sky before rushing after his sister.

**(FIRE NATION PALACE/AZULA'S ROOM)**

"Princess" a servant knocked on the recently repaired door, "A letter has arrived for you."

She traipsed across the room and stood beside the door, "Leave it on the ground and walk away."

"As you wish" the servant answered. The Firelord had made it quite clear that his daughter had been touched by the comet and may be a little strange. So it was best to obey her orders, but avoid her otherwise.

When she heard the footsteps fade away she quickly opened the door, seized the letter capsule and darted back into her room before closing the door and locking it. She opened the capsule and her eyes darted over the letter.

_Azula, listen I'm not quite sure what is going to happen but I know when the comet arrives you and your dad are going to use it to burn the Earth kingdom to ashes. I cannot allow that. Which means if we ever meet again we will be enemies._

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes started to tear as she realised that, once again, someone she had been close to was now against her.

_Look at it this way. You've got the power of the comet and we've got an assortment of people from each nation uniting together. It should be a fair fight. Maybe when this is all over… and if we're both still alive, I could take you to Southern Water Tribe and show you the penguins._

_Take care of yourself_

_Sokka_

_P.S. If this isn't Azula please ignore all of the above._

Azula almost cried with relief. He still cared about her. Now all she had to do was end this war and find him. With the Fire Nation's victory her father wouldn't mind if she brought a Water peasant back with them. She would protect Sokka from the post war side-effects just as he saved her from the inferno. No-one would dare touch him or risk her full wrath, he would be all hers.

She threw back her head and let loose a maniacal cackle. Victory was assured; Sozin's comet would give her the strength to destroy her traitorous brother and former friends along with that stupid Waterbender. On second thoughts maybe better to keep her alive. Sokka wouldn't like it if she killed his sister.

Then when father killed the Avatar there would be no hope left in the world. All nations would submit and the war would end. Then she and Sokka would no longer be enemies, they could be married. If he was interested she could kill her father. Then Sokka and she would rule the world. Oh he would be thrilled!

With all these happy thoughts running through her head she danced around her room before rushing over to her dressing table.

Her make-up needed to be perfect for the upcoming battle.

**(EMBER ISLAND)**

It had been a rather enjoyable time. Sokka, Toph and Aang made sand sculptures, Ty Lee and Suki sunbathed, Katara went surfing on a chunk of ice, Mai surprisingly even showed up with a book, though she stayed firmly under her umbrella.

Then things got weird when Zuko started blasting fireballs at Aang and chased him back up the hill to their temporary home with the others in pursuit.

Zuko chased Aang around the house relentlessly until Aang finally fought back and blasted him through the wall. The others grouped around while Katara went straight for the answers.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded as Mai helped Zuko to his feet, "You could've hurt Aang."

"What's wrong with me?" Zuko looked bewildered, "What's wrong with all of you? How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's comet is only three days away?"

Sokka scratched his head, "That is a very good point."

"Oh, you didn't know." Katara looked rather guilty about something.

Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee and Sokka formed a group of their own as they stared at the others, "Know what?"

"I was kinda going to wait till after the comet to fight the Firelord" Aang rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"After?" Zuko repeated.

"I'm not ready" Aang explained, "I need more time to master Firebending."

"And frankly your Earthbending could use some work too" Toph added unhelpfully.

Sokka waved his arms in the air, "So hold on. You knew Aang was gonna wait till after the comet? And you didn't tell me?"

"We kinda forgot about it" Katara shrugged, "After the Fire Nation conquered Ba Sing Se the war was lost. Things can't get much worse."

"You're wrong" Zuko's tone was rather foreboding, "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine."

**(FIRE NATION PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

"You summoned me father" Azula bowed.

The Firelord gazed down at her, "The preparations have been made for the warships to set sail by sunset. When we reach the Earth Nation it shall be burned to the ground. Once the nations have been completely suppressed and the Fire Nation rules supreme I want you to hunt down the Avatar and his friends. Eliminate them all."

Her breath caught in her throat, "Father…"

"Yes?" the tone was not of interest. But of warning.

"Should we really be so heartless in victory? Would it not be easier to sway the remaining rebels to surrender if we show mercy to our new subjects?"

A deep resonating laugh echoed coldly throughout the throne room. It grew louder and louder all the while ringing in Azula's ears. She cautiously raised her head to look at her father.

His face was utterly delighted with her puzzled expression, "You cannot be serious Azula."

"Father?"

"**You** were the one who suggested burning down an entire Nation to crush hope. **You **are the one responsible for what will happen when Sozin's comet arrives. Yet when I order you to kill our most dangerous enemies you hesitate and ask for mercy?"

Azula felt panic rise up inside her but on the outside she didn't even blink, "No father, I merely expressed my desire to punish them. Death is too good for enemies of the Fire Nation."

The Firelord smiled to himself, "I am pleased Azula. For a moment I thought you had grown soft and weak."

While he continued talking Azula mentally told herself to relax. She couldn't save Sokka if her father didn't trust her. And as long as she was trusted, the easier it would be for her to slit Ozai's throat.Then she and Sokka could sleep soundly at night.

**(EMBER ISLAND)**

Everyone stared transfixed at Zuko in horror as he finished explaining what Ozai was going to do.

"I can't believe this" Katara sank to her knees.

"I always knew the Firelord was a bad guy. But his plan is just pure evil." Sokka's mind flicked to Azula, _'And she was the one who gave the idea in the first place'_

Aang looked around as though for inspiration, "What am I going to do?"

"I know you're scared." Zuko moved to stand beside him, "And I know you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Firelord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

Those words hung in the air. The image was clear to everyone. Trees and fields burning, villages engulfed with flames, animals and people screaming in fear and pain.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang turned away from the others.

"I didn't think I had to" Zuko replied, "I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No-one told me you decided to wait." He glanced at Suki, Toph, and Katara.

Aang dropped to his knees in desperation, "This is bad, this is really, really bad."

"Aang" Katara walked over to him, "You don't have to do this alone."

"Yeah" Toph pitched in, "If we all fight the Firelord together we got a shot at taking him down."

Sokka spotted his opening and raised his hand in the air, "Alright!"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Team Avatar is back and better than ever" he continued by pointing at Aang, "Air!" his finger turned to Katara, "Water!" over to Toph, "Earth!" around to Zuko, "Fire!" the hand waved over to Mai, "Knives!" a smile at Ty Lee, "Pressure points!" then for a finish he handed a leaf to Suki and held his own aloft, "Fan and sword!"

The moment would've been perfect but his leaf folded in two.

"Fighting the Firelord is going to be the hardest thing we've ever done together" Aang warned, "But I wouldn't want it to be any other way." He smiled.

Sokka, Katara, Toph, Aang, and Suki came together for a group hug then looked over at Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee.

"Get over here you three" Katara smiled, "Being part of the group also means being a part of group hugs."

Ty Lee bounded forward cheerfully and joined in, after a moment Mai and Zuko grudgingly did likewise. The next moment the whole group were knocked down as they were joined by Appa, Momo and Hawky.

While the knew the fate of the world was resting on their shoulders they also knew that during one last embrace with their friends, loved ones, family, and even former enemies, they were not going to face it alone.

The rest of that day was spent training as a team to fight the Firelord. Sokka dressed up a stick figure with a melon for a head as the target, dubbed the 'Melonlord'. Toph was appointed to create stone soldiers and hurtle flaming rocks at everybody to make it more challenging… which she went a little overboard with when one boulder almost squashed Sokka.

"Watch it Toph!" he waved his fist indignantly.

"I am not Toph" she cried dramatically, "I am Melonlord mwahahaha!"

Despite Sokka's near miss the rest of training went exceptionally well until Aang's big moment to strike the 'Melonlord'. He flew through the air at the stick figure… then at the last moment he stopped and bowed his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko asked, "Take him out"

The young monk shook his head, "I can't"

Sokka strode up to his friend, "What's wrong with you? If this was the real-deal you'd be shocked full of lighting right now."

"I'm sorry, it just didn't feel right" Aang raised his eyes to Sokka, "I didn't feel like myself."

Without a second though Sokka drew his sword and sliced the melon in half, "There. That's how it's done."

As he strode away from Aang Sokka caught Ty Lee staring at him worriedly. He dismissed it and continued walking away. If Aang couldn't deal with having to kill the worst person on the planet that was the monk's problem.

He on the other hand would have no problem with it.

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

Sokka watched the others eating. He also watched Aang who was sitting away from the group staring at his food. The kid didn't have the stomach to kill. Which meant he would have to find another way to get rid of the Firelord.

"Hey"

He glanced around to find Suki had managed to sneak up on him, unsurprising really.

"Hi Suki" he forced a smile which he didn't expect to fool her.

"What's wrong Sokka?" she asked concernedly.

Sokka looked over at Aang, "He is our one hope of finishing this war and yet he can't even kill a stick figure."

"Did you ever question if killing is wrong?" she fixed him an odd stare, "Would you hesitate to kill a random enemy?"

"No" he firmly folded his arms, "On the battlefield when you are fighting for your life then killing an enemy is self-defence. Aang needs to learn that killing one tyrant to save millions of lives is a necessary thing."

Suki continued to stare at him, "Sokka you can't force him to change who he is. If Aang doesn't want to kill the Firelord you should try and figure out a new plan rather than order him to follow your old one."

"But there isn't time" Sokka rubbed his eyes tiredly, "The comet is almost here. We barely have enough time to get together and train for a fight with the Firelord. We haven't had a chance to work out a way to get to him or even work out ways to deal with the soldiers and warships he's got." Sokka slumped to the ground, "We're only going to get one chance. If we blow it then…"

His girlfriend sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug, "Just remember that we won't fail." She whispered, "And no matter what happens I will always-"

"Love me?"

She giggled, "No I was going to say I'll always be there to save your butt."

In unison they leaned forward and their lips pressed against each other. They delved deeper into the other's mouth unaware that Ty Lee was watching them with a faint smile on her face.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

"Okay that's everything" Sokka declared as they loaded Appa.

"No it's not" Toph corrected, "Where's Aang?"

Everyone glanced around; with no sign of the Avatar they split up and searched the entire house. Apart from finding his glider there was no other trace of him. So next they headed to the beach where they found footprints leading into the sea. Multiple ideas for his disappearance were offered but none proved acceptable.

"He's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him" Katara directed.

Faster than believed possible Toph latched onto Zuko's arm, "I'm going with Zuko." The others stared and Mai narrowed her eyes dangerously, "What? Katara and Aang went on life-changing fieldtrips with Zuko. Now it's my turn." She grinned broadly.

Sokka and Ty Lee flew around the island on Appa, Katara and Suki searched the village, while Zuko, Toph, and Mai wandered along the beach.

**(UP IN THE AIR)**

"Any sign of him?" Sokka asked.

There was no reply.

"Ty Lee?" he looked back to see she was staring at him with a rather concerned expression, "Are you okay?"

"You haven't told her yet have you?" it was more a statement than a question.

He lowered his eyes, "No. I haven't."

"Are you going to?"

"Of course I am" he protested, "But there's so much going on right now I'm not sure how to tell her."

Ty Lee walked over and sat down beside him, "Look, I'm really sorry about the situation I put you in. I'm sure it must be hard for you."

"It's just…" he sighed, "We like each other, we are friends, you don't love me do you?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Not really, I mean yeah I like you but I can tell you love her and I respect that."

"Right, I need to tell her about what happened in the dungeons and hope she doesn't use her highly advanced training to kill me or something." He groaned, "Oh I'm doomed."

Ty Lee patted his shoulder, "If she likes you like I know she does then she will forgive you."

"Wish I could be as happy as you" he muttered, "C'mon, we better head back and see if they found Aang."

**(HOUSE)**

But as they landed it was obvious the others hadn't had any luck.

"Judging by the looks on your faces I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either." Sokka commented as Ty Lee jumped out of the saddle.

"No" Zuko muttered, "It's like he just disappeared."

Toph sat up suddenly, "Hey wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo is missing too?"

Sokka spun around and gazed at Appa in horror, "Oh no, I knew it was only a matter of time." He clutched his face dramatically before rushing to open the bison's mouth wide, "Apppa ate Momo, and Hawky too!"

The second part was disproved when the hawk settled himself beside Ty Lee who gently patted its head.

"Momo" Sokka crawled into Appa's mouth, "I'm coming for you buddy"

Katara rolled her eyes, "Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He''s probably with Aang"

"That's just what Appa wants you to think" Sokka countered as he crawled further inside.

"Get out of the bison's mouth Sokka" Zuko told him impatiently, "We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"What should we do Zuko?" Katara tried to ignore Sokka sliding out of Appa's mouth covered in drool.

The scarred Prince shook his head, "I don't know." He glanced around at all the faces staring at him, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well you are kinda the expert on tracking Aang" Katara admitted.

Ty Lee coughed loudly and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" Toph added, "If anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you."

Ty Lee coughed again.

Zuko thought for a moment before directing them to climb onto Appa. Within a few minutes they were soaring far away from Ember Island.

"Zuko I don't wanna tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka asked curiously, "There's no way Aang's there."

"Just trust me" was the reply.

Sokka took a calming breath as he sat down beside Suki. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders for warmth as they gazed out across the ocean. For now it was a place of peace and tranquillity.

But it wouldn't last much longer.

**(FIRE NATION/DOCK)**

The people bowed as royal servants carried the Firelord's Palenque down to where his ship was waiting to take him to the airship base. Word had spread across the entire empire that the Firelord himself would personally lead the final attack against the Earth Nation and end any hope that the resistance had.

Another Palenque followed after the Firelord. Riding inside it was none other than Princess Azula on her way to aid the Firelord lay waste to their enemies and the Avatar. A scowl crossed her face and her folded arms clearly indicated a sign of impatience.

How little they knew of her real agenda.

For as she sat in that stuffy tent her mind was once again considering her plan. It was going to work. Once father had destroyed the Earth Nation and possibly the Avatar along with it then she would seek out Sokka and when she found him he would be overjoyed to see her. They would return to the Fire Nation where she would grant him sanctuary. Once the celebrations had ended she would make sure Sokka was present with a large group of people while she snuck away to murder her father.

If Sokka was missing people would assume he killed the Firelord. But with him being seen by a large collection of people he would be clear from any accusations. No-one would dare question her and as a result she would take the position of Firelord with Sokka by her side. If worst came to worst she would claim Zuko killed their father.

Why couldn't the worthless peasants move faster?

"Come on slowpokes, faster" she ordered.

They increased their pace and rushed to catch up to the Firelord as he strode towards his ship.

"Sorry I'm late father" Azula knelt, "Good Palenque bearers are so hard to come by these days. So is everything ready for our departure?"

"There has been a change of plans Azula"

Her heart stopped beating for a second as her entire body froze in shock, "What?" she asked in reflex. In a normal situation she wouldn't dare question his wishes but this single moment shattered her entire plan.

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se, alone" he informed her, still showing her his back, "You will remain here, in the Fire Nation."

The situation was unravelling before her. All her plans and hopes were being destroyed by this man's selfish desire to have all the glory. She needed to protect Sokka!

"But, I thought we were going to do this together." She tried to appeal to his fatherly side, if he had one.

Still he wouldn't look at her, "My decision is final."

"You, you can't treat me like this" she stood up furiously, "You can't treat me like Zuko"

"Azula, silence yourself" the warning was clear in his voice.

She didn't care, "But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!"

"Azula!" he looked over at her with a glare so cold it even sent chills through her fiery temper.

With that one icy glare her fury subsided and was replaced by fear. She bowed her head humbly in defeat and prayed to every spirit she could think of that Sokka would survive the inferno.

"Listen to me" his voice returned to the usual calm tone he used when speaking to her, "I need you here to watch over the homeland. It's a very important job that I can only entrust to you."

It was obvious he was stroking her ego to get her to follow his orders. That might have worked years ago but now she could see that he feared her. When he left the Fire Nation with the ships doubtless he would have her killed. One of the palace servants would poison her food, or a guard would kill her in the night. Then once he returned as the great victor he would have to fear no-one.

She had worked out his game. Time to play along.

"Really?" she twisted her face into look of growing joy.

"And for your loyalty I've decided to declare you the new Firelord." He turned to look at her.

She conjured a delighted smile, "Firelord Azula? It does seem appropriate, but what about you?" she asked innocently.

"Firelord Ozai is no more" he smiled as servant began attaching his armour, "Just as the world will be reborn in fire I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world. From this moment on I shall be known as, the Phoenix King" with that new banners and symbols were proudly raised on standards with flames being shot out of pillars for effect.

As she watched her father enjoying his grand display Azula felt a smile curling on her face, it didn't make any difference in the long-run. Her father would succeed then return home expecting to find her dead body in the throne room.

What a shock he would have when she burned his body to ash. With him out of the way she would be the supreme ruler of the world… and then Sokka would be brought to her. With him under her watchful eye he would be safe. She had lost so much in her life.

She wasn't about to lose the one person who could keep the demons away.

**Yes I know this is an awful lot like the episodes but they tied in really well to the storyline so I decided to use them help move the story along. Anyway, please review and I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back and loving all you for your wonderful reviews. Disclaimer I do not own these characters or the show, but I claim this story. There will be a surprise for you at the end that I hope you'll like. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

**(EARTH KINGDOM)**

Sokka wasn't sure what he had been expecting. He certainly hadn't been expecting Zuko to land Appa outside a tavern in the Earth Kingdom.

Upon entering said tavern his curiosity was satisfied as he spotted a familiar face.

"June" Zuko muttered.

The gang watched the strikingly attractive albeit extremely dangerous female sit down at a table.

"Hey I remember her" Sokka glared at Zuko accusingly; "She helped you attack us."

The Prince looked sheepish, "Yep, back in the good old days" he answered as he led the way over.

"Oh great it's Prince Pouty" June barely glanced at them, "Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle" Zuko answered, "And he's not here."

June smirked slightly, "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Sokka caught Zuko and Katara blush and his eyes widened, "What? Did you two hook up while I was held prisoner?"

They both protested against the notion quickly… almost too quickly for Sokka's liking. He decided to keep a closer eye on Katara when Zuko was nearby.

"Okay, okay sheesh" June lounged back in her chair, "I was only teasing. So what do you want?"

Zuko didn't hesitate, "I need your help finding the Avatar."

"Doesn't sound too fun" June rolled her eyes.

Sokka stepped forward and planted his fist on the table, "Does the end of the world as we know it sound like more fun to you?"

Moments later they were leaving the tavern to find Appa and June's pet Shirshu ,Nyla, growling at each other.

"Alright, so who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" June asked as she tended to her pet.

"I have Aang's staff" Katara offered.

They watched as June held the staff in front of Nyla's nose and it sniffed intently before circling around them, nostrils flaring. After it done a full lap around them it lay down on the ground and covered its nose.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko folded his arms.

"It means your friend's gone." June stroked Nyla.

"We know he's gone" Toph replied, "That's why we're trying to find him.

June stood up with a serious look, "No, he's gone, gone. He doesn't exist."

Which was not exactly a happy thought to anyone assembled around their last hope of finding the world's last hope of defeating the Firelord.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist?" Sokka frowned, "Do you mean he's… you know… dead?" his knees shook slightly at the word.

"Nope" June answered, "We could find him if he were dead. Well," she looked intrigued, "it's a real head scratcher, see ya." She clambered onto her pet.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes, "She's some help."

"Wait" Zuko walked forward, "I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Firelord."

"Azula!" Sokka blurted out.

There was an awkward silence as all eyes turned to him.

"Azula?" Zuko sounded like the name was a stranger to him.

"Yeah, your little sister," Sokka waved his arms energetically, "You know, golden eyes, tried to kill us all several times, infiltrated Ba Sing Se with these two" he looked over at Ty Lee and Mai, the former gave a small wave while the latter folded her arms, "I don't know about you but I think if we could get her to join our team she could be really helpful."

A long moment passed in silence with everyone staring at him, "Or not. As you were saying Zuko…"

"Yes." Zuko shook his head slightly, "I'll be right back with a smell sample." He strode away quickly as though to escape from thoughts swarming around the group.

Ignoring Katara's bewildered look Sokka fixed his eyes on Zuko, "I'm just saying we need all the help we can get, plus she's your little sister I'm sure there is some love between the two of you… way, way, waaaaay, deep down?"

Zuko strode back over, with a smelly sandal. The stench was horrendous.

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka held his nose.

"I think it's kinda sweet" Toph smiled.

Nyla took a good sniff of the sandal and within moments it darted away while the others followed on Appa.

They travelled all through the night and the day as well. A full day of flying across the lands until reaching a crack in the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall" June answered, "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be far." She paused to glance up at them, "Good luck" she smiled before setting off.

Zuko spotted Mai yawning, "It's been a long day" he admitted, "Let's camp and start our search again in the dawn."

As they set up camp Sokka spotted Ty Lee glancing over at him several times and each time his gut twisted painfully. As he finished making himself comfy in Appa's fur he made up his mind to tell Suki before the next morning, just after a small nap to bolster his resolve.

Unfortunately he didn't have much of a chance when the group's early warning system, otherwise known as Toph, sensed vibrations through the ground and barely had time to rouse them before a ring of fire encircled them.

For a brief moment they feared the worst… until a series of familiar people appeared standing on rock platforms looking down at them. Master Pakku, Master Jeong Jeong, Master Piandao, and King Bumi.

"Well" King Bumi grinned, "Look who's here." He giggled.

Introductions were made, though Sokka had a bit of a shock when Pakku informed them he had married their gran gran and was now their gramp gramp… though he didn't exactly appreciate Sokka's enthusiastic hug.

"So wait, how do you all know each other?" Sukki asked fairly.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" Bumi cackled.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society" Piandao explained, "A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations."

Zuko smiled, "The Order of the White Lotus"

"That's the one" Bumi confirmed.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth" Jeong Jeong continued, "But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus" Pakku took over, "Your uncle." He looked at Zuko, "Iroh the Fire Nation"

Sokka noticed Zuko smile at those words.

"Well that's who we're looking for" Toph stepped forward.

"Then we'll take you to him" Piandao promised.

Bumi rushed forward, "Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone very important." He was nose to nose with Sokka, "Where's Momo?"

"He's gone" Sokka answered, trying to ignore the uncomfortable closeness, "And so is Aang"

The mad old king smiled, "Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go" with a fist slammed into the ground he blasted into the air looking every bit the legendary Earth Bender he was, except for the mad cackle.

After another bit of travelling they arrived at a campsite with a few dozen tents.

"Here we are" Bumi waved them forward, "Welcome to old people camp"

Zuko looked around slowly, "Where, where is he?"

"Your uncle's in there Prince Zuko" Piandao pointed at a tent.

Instead of going inside Zuko sat down in front of the flap.

"Are you okay?" Katara walked over to him, which did not go unnoticed by Sokka.

"No, I'm not okay" Zuko shook his head, "My uncle hates me, I know it." Katara knelt down beside him, "He loved and supported me every way he could. And I still turned against him." He looked at Katara pleadingly, "How can I even face him?"

Sokka noticed his sister smile comfortingly at the scarred Prince, "Zuko, you're sorry for what you did right?"

"More sorry than for anything else I've done in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you" Katara smiled encouragingly, "He will."

"She's right Zuko" Mai joined them, "Now I suggest you pull yourself together and get in there before I throw you in." She rather ruined her threat by kissing him on the cheek.

After a moment Zuko stood up and, with a deep breath, entered the tent.

Katara didn't realise it, but she it wasn't just Zuko who had been listening intently to her advice about being sorry.

So, with his little sister's advice in his ears Sokka followed Suki to the tent she would be sharing with Ty Lee, Mai, and Katara for the night.

"Hey Sokka" Suki smiled as she spotted him standing by the tent flap, "What's up?"

Mustering the courage similar to Zuko's method, taking a deep breath, "Suki, can I talk to you in private for a moment?"

"Um, sure Sokka" looking rather confused she followed him a short walk away from the camp, past Toph who was making a neat little stone tent until they stopped atop a grassy hill.

"Suki" Sokka found his throat was rather dry and his knees were shaking, "Listen, when I was in the Fire Nation things were kinda messed up and Ty Lee…"

The Kyoshi warrior held up her hand, "I know."

"It's not like I meant for it to happen I just" Sokka froze comically with his hands in the air and his mouth open, "Wait, you know?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I overheard everything between you and Ty Lee, and then I overheard her talking to Mai about it. At first I was rather furious and planned to slit her throat that night, then beat you up about it."

He cautiously took a step back as she stared at him, "What changed your mind?"

"This" she smiled, "You had the guts to tell me, you could've put it off and off or not even done anything. Heck you could've kept dating both of us."

"Is that an option?" Sokka asked jokingly.

Suki's face turned rather sinister.

"Guess not" he felt sweat pouring down his face.

"Look Sokka, Ty Lee has already given me her side of the story. I know she hit on you a few times during your journey but you never acted on it so I assumed there was nothing there. But I need to know… do you have feelings for her?"

He sat for a moment and mentally pondered the question.

"When we were enemies I just considered it to be friendly teasing between enemies. Now that we're on the same side I think we've kinda lost the spark. I still think she's a nice person and fun to hang around with but I don't feel the same way about her as I do you." He smiled.

"Just for your ease of mind Katara and Zuko did not get up to anything" Suki assured him, "though he did take her on two separate trips, the first was to rescue me and your father, the second had something to do with your mother's killer."

"I'll have to talk to her about that" he muttered, "So are we okay?"

She pulled him into an embrace, "Yeah we're okay. Just promise me something."

"Anything" he whispered.

Suki pulled away and held his face firmly in her hands, "Promise me you won't die. The comet is nearly here and you will dive into the fray to protect the world. I want your word that you won't die."

"I promise I won't die" he replied steadily.

Next thing he knew her lips were pressed firmly against his and her hands were reaching for the base of his shirt.

The moment would have been rather romantic. A last interaction before the fight of their lives, but…

"Are we interrupting?"

Suki and Sokka looked up to see Ty Lee and a smirking Toph standing nearby.

"Now I'm sure there is a good reason for this" the young blind girl continued, "But I don't think catching a cold right before a big battle is a good idea. So why don't you two save all the extremities for **after **we save the world?"

Ty Lee blushed slightly as Sokka looked at her suspiciously, "Toph wanted to follow you two and talked me into it."

"Yeah blame it on me." Came a grumpy response.

"Um, it was your idea." Ty Lee twiddled her thumbs innocently.

Suki rolled her eyes, "Okay, we'll finish this after the war ends. After all you are going to live through it. You promised" she added to Sokka, "If you break that promise and die I'll kill you myself." She waved a finger threateningly.

As he watched the three girls walk away Sokka came up with a rather interesting thought.

'_There needs to be more guys in the group. Zuko is hooked up with Mai and possibly Katara, Aang is gone, which leaves me with Ty Lee, Suki, and Toph. So much female energy and I'm just one man.'_

For a moment he lay watching the stars before he was joined by Hawky. The bird looked expectantly at his master.

"Yeah Hawky, you're right." Sokka sighed, "We're going to have to divide. Even if Aang shows up and beats the Firelord what about the fleet of airships? What about Azula? We will need to split up and take out each threat. Zuko is in line to inherit the throne so he will need to go to the Fire Nation and beat Azula, but he could use help. Maybe I should go with him, what do you think?"

The hawk stared at him for a minute before shaking his head.

"Do you think I should send Azula a letter to get her to join us?"

A cross between a nod and a shrug.

"Can you get there before the morning?"

A nod.

Sokka hastily sprinted back down the hill, past the bewildered members of the White Lotus and into his tent where he seized a piece of paper and began searching for an ink pot.

**(FIRE NATION PALACE/AZULA'S ROOM)**

"Firelord Azula" she muttered to herself, "Hmm not bad, but the title has been given to so many people it's lost its charm. No wonder father wants a new title all to himself."

She sprawled across her bed and toyed with her hair, "No matter, once father is killed I will create a new title for myself. Without him to give me orders I can do whatever I please. Now, I just need to work out who is trustworthy enough to stand behind me, and who should be banished."

Her mind started listing everyone in the palace. The Dai Li would have to go; they betrayed Long Feng so logically they would betray her. Li and Lo, perhaps keep them around as advisors. They couldn't bend so they weren't that big a threat. The servants would have to be thoroughly checked to ensure peak efficiency. The Imperial Firebenders would most certainly be devoted to her father so they would be less than happy to follow her. Ah so much to do and so little time.

There was a tap at the door, "Princess?"

"What is it?" she hissed, "Can't you tell I am trying to sleep before my coronation day?"

"A thousand apologies Princess" the voice answered, "But a letter has just arrived for you."

Azula's curiosity got the better of her, "Who is it from?"

"The attachment just says it is for you. If you wish I could look at the message and tell you who signed it."

She practically flew to the door and wrenched it open. The poor servant almost had a panic attack as he found himself staring at an enraged and, everyone suspected, mentally unstable Firebending Princess.

"You will never read anything that is mine" she was shorter than the servant but he was halfway between bowing and kneeling so she towered over him, "How many other messages for me have you read?"

He barely had time to catch a breath before her fingers wrapped around his throat with a grip of iron, "None Princess" he choked.

"Liar!" she screamed in his face, "You are consorting with my father. Passing on all my personal messages. I suppose you have already informed him of my true intentions."

This time the servant didn't even have to catch a breath before her fingers crushed his windpipe. His body sagged as he died, the only thing keeping it upright was Azula's murderous grip on his throat.

"A terrible accident" she muttered before dropping the body to the floor, "Such a pity."

Once inside the room she locked the door and hastily opened the message.

_Azula,_

_ I don't have much time so I'll be quick. Listen to me, forget about obeying your father. Help us take him down. The fighting is almost over and both sides will suffer terribly unless we take out the one man behind it all. Tomorrow the comet arrives and when Aang beats the Firelord then either Zuko or Iroh will take the throne. You are considered too dangerous to be allowed the position but if you help us then I can maybe convince the others to give you the same chance they gave Zuko._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Sokka_

She read the message until it was burned into her brain before she incinerated the paper. Sokka wanted to help her, he still cared. But, she would not allow her brother or that fat uncle of theirs take **her **throne. If they wanted it they would have to show up tomorrow and kill her for it.

"No matter what happens I will win" she promised herself, "The Avatar will either die or kill my father. I will kill whoever survives."

Her eyes drifted to the new hairbrush half expecting it to turn into Ty Lee. It didn't. Her eyes then turned to the dagger on her table awaiting Mai's dull voice. There was no voice.

"It was just my mind playing tricks on me" she sighed with relief, "They are gone, father is gone, Zu Zu is gone, mother is go-" she broke off as her eyes drifted to the accursed mirror.

She often wondered why they kept putting a new mirror in whenever she broke the previous one. Then she realised she needed to see herself, see how perfect she was. But then she would see the face of the monster inside her. Can't see the light without the dark.

"My mother is gone" she muttered to herself, "She never loved me and won't come back for any reason."

"_You know that I love you Azula" _her mother appeared in the mirror.

Azula screamed.

**(WHITE LOTUS CAMP/NEXT MORNING)**

As they sat down to eat breakfast their thoughts turned to the imminent battle that lay ahead.

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Fatherlord" Zuko looked at him earnestly.

Mai covered her amused grin with her hand. Ty Lee on the other hand had to struggle not to giggle out loud.

Toph frowned, "You mean the Firelord"

"That's what I just said" Zuko said defensively before turning back to his uncle, "We need you to come with us."

"No Zuko" the wise old man gently disagreed, "It won't turn out well."

"You can beat him. And we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History will just see it as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Firelord."

The group were silent for a moment before Zuko spoke up.

"And then, then will you come and take your rightful place on the throne?"

"No" Iroh shook his head, "Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honour. It has to be you Prince Zuko"

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise, "Unquestionable honour? But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honour, and only you can restore the honour of the Fire Nation."

Zuko looked around at the others who gave him encouraging nods, "I'll try uncle" he promised.

With that out of the way their thoughts turned to their missing friend.

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" Toph asked with a trace of worry in her voice.

"Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang **will **face the Firelord" Iroh reassured them, "When I was a boy I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see my destiny is to take it **back** from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"And that's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus" Sukki commented.

"Yes." Iroh nodded before turned to his nephew, "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Firelord falls you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there waiting for you." He warned.

"I can handle Azula" Zuko muttered.

The old man shook his head, "Not alone. You will need help."

Zuko turned to Katara, "How would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure" she smirked.

"Hey no" Sokka got to his feet, "No way am I letting you go off to fight Azula."

Katara likewise got to her feet, "Sokka I'll be fine I can look after myself."

"No" he folded his arms, "Azula is dangerous I am not going to let you go off with Zuko when there is a good chance I'll never see you again."

His little sister clenched her fists, "Sokka I am going to help Zuko and that's final"

"Listen to me Katara" he stepped forward, "I don't know what Zuko done to get you so eager to help him but I promised dad I would look after you. There is nothing you can say or do that'll make me change my mind."

"Sokka I don't need your permission to do anything" she glared, "In fact most of the time I'm the one saving your butt"

He waved his arms in the air, "That's beside the point. How can I trust Zuko won't end up putting you in harm's way?"

"Thanks for the confidence Sokka" the scarred Prince muttered.

Katara took a deep breath, "Sokka, I need to do this. I need to help Zuko defeat Azula. You are either going to let me go or try to stop me."

He stared at her for a minute before embracing her, "I'm just worried" he mumbled.

"So am I" she whispered back, "But if something happens to me just remember it's not your fault."

Sokka looked over at Zuko, "If anything happens to her…"

Zuko nodded, "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's okay."

"And I'll make sure you're okay" Mai stood up, "I'm going with you."

"So what about us?" Sokka looked at Iroh, "What's our destiny today?"

"What do you think it is?" he smiled.

Sokka pondered for a moment, "I think that, even though we don't know where Aang is we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet."

"And that means when Aang does face the Firelord we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph punched a fist into her palm.

They quickly divided into groups to set off. Katara, Mai, and Zuko were riding on Appa while Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee were to ride on a strange four legged creature.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eelhound" Master Piandao assured them as he handed Sokka a map, "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet in a day's journey."

"Thank you Master" Sokka put on his wolf shaped helmet.

In unison they bowed to each other before Sokka gave his sensei a quick hug then clambered into the saddle. After a parting nod with Zuko and Katara, and some words of encouragement from Iroh they set off.

But even as they travelled following their own paths to stop the Fire Nation they could feel the comet approaching. One way or another the world would change, it would either be free from war, or it would be burned to the ground and become give way to Phoenix King Ozai.

Azula stared up at the sky as she felt the comet approaching. It would give her the power she needed to ensure she would rule this world, with Sokka at her side. Zuko, that peasant girl, the Avatar, her own father, all would be burned to ash by her will. Nothing could stop the devastation that was about to be unleashed. She sent one last wish to the spirits that they would protect Sokka.

Suki watched Sokka as he urged the eelhound onwards. He was utterly focused on his duty to save the world. He was selfless, noble, and had bravery beyond anything in this world. In addition to his endless humour he also possessed a very protective side for anyone he cared about. That had been apparent when he confronted Katara, and also when he had been concerned for her own wellbeing. Once this was over she intended to show him just how much he meant to her.

Ty Lee, sitting at the rear of the saddle behind Toph, smiled as her eyes feasted on Sokka leading them to battle. She knew he was extremely intelligent and was skilled with weapons but she had never fought alongside him against her own Nation, it gave her the same rush she felt when she met him in battle, watching his sharp eyes scan her movements for an opening while doing his best to avoid her yearning touch. Though sometimes she could've sworn he let her touch him to satisfy her hunger and desire. She was a little concerned about where she stood with Sukki but hopefully when this was all over the other girl might allow her to join the Kyoshi warriors… their outfits were great.

And, unaware of the thoughts racing through the girls' minds, Sokka's own thought as he rode the eelhound towards the ocean was…

'_I wonder if we packed any chicken?'_

**And that concludes this chapter. Each group is preparing to face their own challenges. Katara, Mai, and Zuko will confront Azula in the Fire Nation. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee will take on the airship fleet, and Aang will face the Firelord. Will the increased numbers for the heroes make it easier for them? Will lives be lost? Will there be chicken!**

**Now, I have some news that may be good or bad depending on you the reader. After multiple different votes for the ending (Who Sokka ends up with) I have decided to do all of them. Yes I am going to have several ending chapters which will cover each of the possible scenarios.**

**Sokka/Ty Lee**

**Sokka/ Suki**

**Sokka/ Azula**

**Sokka/ Ty Lee/Suki/ Azula**

**Sokka/ Ty Lee/Suki**

**Sokka/ Ty Lee/ Azula**

**Sokka/ Suki/Azula**

**Your thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have decided to finish the story, then I will release the 'bonus material' which will be the other possible endings. Once again I would like to extend my thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show or characters but I claim this story.**

**(FIRE NATION CAPITAL/ PALACE)**

The sky glowed red as the comet burned through the sky, filling Firebenders with incredible power. But while the world looked at the source of their fears or salvation one particular person was enjoying the royal luxuries she had been born to receive.

None other than Princess Azula, soon to be Firelord Azula, was at this moment sitting inside the palace while a team of servants washed and combed her hair, scrubbed her feet, filed her nails, and feed her a steady supply of cherries.

Everything was done silently and efficiently. No-one dared speak in case the Princess didn't approve.

'_This is how it should be' _Azula thought to herself, _'Ruling through fear, not allowing anyone to think they have a right to voice their own thoughts and-' _her train of thought was interrupted as her perfect teeth cracked down on something solid.

With fast growing anger she spat the object into her hand and held it in front of the servant who held the cherry bowl, "What am I holding?" her calm voice carried just a hint of inner anger.

The servant started to shake, "A cherry pit, Princess." She spoke quietly as though if she spoke any louder it would enrage Azula.

"Correct." Azula fixed her golden eyes on the servant, "And what day is this?"

"It is the day of your Coronation." The young woman answered with her eyes lowered submissively.

"Yes it is" Azula examined the cherry pit, "So please tell me why on the most important day of my life you've decided to leave a pit in my cherry." She fired the small stone at the poor girl, taking satisfaction as it impacted on her forehead.

"It wasn't a decision; it was just a small mistake." The servant regretted her words immediately.

"Small?" Azula's eyes widened in shock at the words, "Do you realise what could've happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time?"

The other girls paused in their work to look worriedly at their friend. They knew Azula was not one to forgive anything, no matter how small it may seem. The Princess had started to believe everyone was out to get her, so giving her a cherry with a pit in it was like pointing a fireball at your head.

"I suppose… you could've, choked?" she offered fearfully as Azula's golden eyes narrowed mercilessly.

"Yes." Azula turned away, "Then you understand the severity of your crime."

Hoping for a miracle the girl bowed to Azula, "I understand Princess, please forgive me."

This was a pivotal moment. If Azula was in a good enough mood she might just get away with a light punishment. But that was the old Azula, this new Azula didn't practice the meaning of the word forgive.

"Oh very well" she gave a theatrical sigh, "Since it is a special day I will show mercy." She looked down at the servant and the look of relief on her face before her cold soul rammed the knife home, "You are banished. Leave this palace immediately."

The look of shock and helplessness was apparent as the servant backed away. Her life in the capital was over, just for making one tiny mistake. Azula showed no mercy, no forgiveness, and no-one would dare cross her.

"What are you all looking at?" Azula turned to the other servants, "I have two feet that need scrubbing, and make sure you get in between the toes. I won't have my first day as Firelord marred by poor foot hygiene. Not to mention I want to look my best for when my true love returns to me." Her thoughts turned to Sokka as the remaining servants dutifully returned to work.

**(APPROACHING AIR BASE/OCEAN)**

Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee were fast approaching the island on the back of a giant eel hound. The creature had indeed done its part. Soon it would be their turn.

"It's weird, but the comet is kinda pretty" Ty Lee glanced up at it.

"Too bad the Firelord's about to use it to destroy the world." Toph replied glumly.

They quickly landed on the island and left the eel hound on the beach while Sokka led the way up the rocky hill to give them a good view of the large Fire Nation airships, but just as they reached the top the first ship started to lift off the ground right in front of them.

"We're too late." Sokka exclaimed, "The fleet's already taking off!"

"Then we're taking off too" Toph replied as she wrapped her arms around Ty Lee and Sukki, "Where's the nearest airship?"

Sokka pointed in the direction, certain Toph's ability to sense through the ground would enable her to work out what direction he was pointing, "It's right over there."

Toph launched herself, Ty Lee, and Sukki into the air towards the airship, with the latter seizing Sokka's arm to pull him after them. Amazingly they landed neatly on an external walkway, despite Suki having to grab Toph to prevent her plummeting off the edge.

"I know my way around the ship" Ty Lee informed them, "I can lead us to the bridge once we get inside."

"Alright, let's get inside and find a way to hijack this thing." Sokka led the way to a ladder that offered the only immediate access inside. As they started climbing he started to plan his takeover, even if they could make it to the bridge the ship was full of soldiers that would be supercharged with the power of the comet.

"Move it Snozzles" Toph grumbled as he slowed down slightly, "You're not going to fall. And if you do I'll catch you, again."

Pouting slightly Sokka resumed his climb, "You're not going to let me forget about it are you?"

"Nope."

**(FIRE NATION/ PALACE THRONE ROOM)**

The glorious red and gold flames were gone. Now the room was bathed in a chilling and eerie blue glow. Sitting against one of the stone pillars Azula turned her gaze to the next group of minions to be summoned before her.

"You sent for us Princess?" the Dai Li members knelt before her, "Is everything alright?"

She glared down at them, "No, everything is not alright. Do you know how long it took for you to get here?"

"A few minutes?" the spokesman answered uncertainly.

"Five to be precise" Azula informed them, "By which time an assassin could've snuck in, done away with me, and then been on his merry way."

The Dai Li exchanged looks, "Our apologies Princess."

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Firelord?" she continued scornfully, "With tardiness and disloyalty?"

"The Dai Li would never betray you." The spokesman answered determinedly.

Azula scoffed, "And I suppose you told Long Feng the same thing before you betrayed him to join me." Her eyes narrowed, "You're all banished."

"But…" the Dai Li looked up in shock.

"Goodbye" Azula waved her hand dismissively. As the powerful Earthbenders left the room she called out, "Please send in the next group on your way out."

So many traitors or security risks, her father wouldn't have been expecting her to dismiss her personal bodyguards, which means they would be the perfect ones to turn first. There were still a few others to take care of in the meantime while she waited for the news that either her father or the Avatar was dead.

"I wonder where Sokka is?" she muttered to herself.

**(FIRE NATION AIRSHIP)**

Ty Lee expertly led them through the corridors and hallways until they arrived outside the bridge. The only thing blocking them was a large metal door.

"Alright, Toph you bust the door down and use the metal to make some sort of shield." Sokka patted her on the shoulder, "Think you can handle it?"

A cocky grin grew on her face, "No problem."

With that she kicked the door down then reshaped it into a suit of armour around herself as the bridge crew opened fire. Luckily the armour held and she capitalised by sending sections of metal from the floor and walls to trap the soldiers until only one was left.

He threw fireballs everywhere, one broke part of the window, one went through the door and narrowly missed Suki.

Toph landed heavily beside him and drew back an armoured fist.

"Is everything okay in there?" Sokka called.

There was a thud, the last Fire Nation soldier flew out the door and crashed into a metal door just down the corridor. The trio peered into the room; it was a complete mess with gaping holes and scorch markings.

"Ty Lee, keep an eye out to make sure no-one sneaks up on us." Sokka instructed.

"No problem." She darted away while Sokka and Suki entered the room.

Toph shed her metal skin triumphantly, "That's how it's done."

"Good work Toph" Sokka complimented before glancing over at Suki, "Now it's time to take over the ship. Take the wheel."

"That's a great idea" Toph commented, "Let the blind girl steer the giant airship."

There was an awkward silence.

"I was talking to Suki." Sokka corrected as his girlfriend took the helm.

"That would make a lot more sense." Toph admitted.

"What about the rest of the crew?" Suki asked.

Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Take us down closer to the water."

"You've got an idea don't you?" Suki smiled teasingly.

"I always have an idea. I am the plan guy of the Aang gang after all."

Toph folded her arms, "We said we weren't going to call it that."

Pouting slightly Sokka located the intercom and adopted his deep 'Wang Fire' voice, "Attention crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hotcakes, we have a very special birthday to celebrate."

Suki and Toph managed to stifle their laughs while Sokka's voice boomed next to them.

**(BOMB BAY)**

Ty Lee watched from a catwalk as the crew gathered, most chatted casually with each other but then a loud cry went up as the last soldier arrived.

"I can't believe the captain remembered my birthday." He strode forward happily, "He really does care."

The bomb bay doors opened and the entire crew were dropped a few feet down into the water below. Just before the doors closed Ty Lee noticed an engineer turn to the birthday soldier, "Happy birthday."

"Better get back to the bridge." She straightened up and started running.

**(FIRE NATION PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

Azula sat with her back against a stone column. Her features were drooped in boredom. Waiting for her coronation was taking longer than she thought. She couldn't imagine how father was able to sit here day after day, there was no way she'd spend the rest of her life sitting in this open room where an assassin could appear from any direction.

The doors opened and who should appear but Lo and Li, her twin advisors.

"Azula, we heard what happened." One of them spoke with a touch of concern.

"Why have you banished all your servants?" the other spoke.

"Your Dai Li agents."

"And the Imperial Firebenders."

As the two old women knelt before her Azula considered banishing them both just to get rid of the annoyance she felt when they finished each other's sentences. But the two advisors had served her well in the past, so she could talk to them at least.

"None of them could be trusted." She explained, "They all would've betrayed me sooner or later. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did." She added bitterly, "If those two would betray me I'm sure a group of lowly servants would."

"Azula." The twins spoke in unison, "We are concerned for your wellbeing."

Just like that it all became clear to Azula. Once again reminding her that no-one, except Sokka, was to be trusted. Who appointed Lo and Li as her advisors? Those same advisors who **suggested **that she team up with Mai and Ty Lee in the first place.

"My father asked you to come here and talk to me didn't he?" she stood up and moved around the column to keep her hidden from the twins. It made perfect sense; the two wizened old women were her father's agents from the very beginning. He had told them to get close to her, so when the time came they would be close enough to finish her off.

She had to admit it was a clever plan, and that trip to Ember Island where Lo and Li had helped her realise parts of herself? More lies and treachery.

"He thinks I can't handle the responsibilities of being Firelord." She decided to play it cool, despite the massive blue flames, better let them think she wasn't on to their game, "But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history."

'_And soon the world's greatest leader' _she thought to herself.

"I'm sure you will." One of the twins complimented, "But considering everything that's happened today…"

"Perhaps it's best if you postpone your coronation." The other finished.

Azula felt her fury flare up. Her father had no intention of letting her be Firelord, he wanted her to die in disgrace so she could never challenge him. She spun around and glared at the twins, "Which one of you just said that?"

One of the twins was a fraction faster at pointing at the other.

"Well then," Azula smiled sinisterly, "To resolve this matter, you two will duel each other. I order you to duel an Agni Kai!" what better way to destroy her father's agents than by pitting them against each other.

The twins glanced at each other, "But, we're not Firebenders."

Okay, fair point on that subject. Still, no harm in taking precautions.

"Alright," Azula pointed at one of the twins, "Lo, you're banished. Li, you can stay." She turned and strode out of the room before they could question her further.

'Lo' looked at 'Li', "But, I'm Li."

"Then which of us is banished?" 'Li' asked.

'Lo' shrugged.

**(AZULA'S ROOM)**

"Stupid old hags." She muttered as she fidgeted with her hair. Tying it into a neat shape was proving difficult, where was Sokka? She could so with his help, or at least one last servant she hadn't banished yet.

Her temper rose again and again as her hair continued to stay the way she wanted it. So, with her patience already exhausted, she picked up a pair of scissors and took a wild cut of her hair. As she examined the new hairstyle in the mirror she flung the scissors aside.

She certainly didn't want it to turn into Mai this close to her coronation.

But of course the mirror didn't follow her rules.

"_You always had such beautiful hair" her mother appeared in the mirror, standing behind her._

"What are you doing here?" Azula asked calmly. Better not to let her mother think she was scared.

"_I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation." There was a sinister hint of amusement in the voice._

"Don't pretend you're proud." Azula scoffed, "We both know you think I'm a monster."

"_I think you're confused." Her mother almost sounded sad, "All your life you've used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee."_

"Well what choice do I have?" Azula turned away from the mirror, "Trust is for fools. I trusted them, and they betrayed me. I trusted my father, and he plotted my murder. I trusted Zuko, and he joined the Avatar. I trusted Sokka and he…" she trailed off as she realised he hadn't betrayed her.

Yet.

Would he turn on her like all the others? Once she ruled the world would he slit her throat as she made love to him? When he was proclaimed to be the saviour of the world for slaying the monster, would he shed a tear?

NO!

She would not allow the treachery of others to ruin her love for Sokka. That was what they wanted. They wanted her to kill him, they wanted her to be miserable for the rest of her life. They wanted her to show the inner monster that would give the world a reason to fear her.

Everyone would fear her.

"Even you fear me." She muttered.

"_No, I love you Azula, I do." Her mother spoke smoothly, like a serpent preparing to strike._

Azula seized the hairbrush she once imagined was Ty Lee and hurtled it at the mirror. As the shards crashed to the ground she collapsed onto all fours and cried. She cried for her cruel childhood without a mother, she cried for the happiness she was denied, she cried for her betrayals, she cried for herself.

But most of all she cried for Sokka to save her from the monster in her soul.

**(AIRSHIP FLEET)**

Sokka watched through a telescope as Ozai's ship neared the mainland, "We're not gonna catch up to him in time."

Just when things looked to be doomed Ozai's ship seemed to suffer damage. The engines blew out as large chunks of stone smashed into them and smoke billowed from it as it started to descend to crash on the rock pillars.

"You guys saw that right?" Suki asked.

"Saw what?" Toph waved her hands, "I mean come on, I'm blind what part don't you get?"

"Something just took out the Firelord's airship." Ty Lee quickly explained.

"It's Aang!" Sokka cheered, with one eye firmly squinting into the telescope, "He made it!"

The battle between the Firelord and the Avatar had begun. While Aang could use all four elements the Firelord was imbued with the comet's energy which made him perfectly capable of going toe to toe.

"Go Aang!" Sokka cheered, though he didn't expect his friend to hear him.

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asked concernedly.

"The Firelord is Aang's fight." Sokka insisted, "Ours is to take out the airships before they destroy the Earth Kingdom."

The three girls exchanged glances, "And how are we going to do that Captain Boomerang?" Toph asked, "I can't see anything outside this floating hunk of metal."

Sokka stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Airship slice!" he snapped his fingers.

The looks he received spoke volumes but, choosing to ignore them, he took the controls from Suki and raised their altitude high above the enemy fleet, then swung their hijacked airship to the left side of the airship fleet.

Firebenders positioned on the enemy ships began pouring fire down on the land, quickly forming a burning inferno. Even from this height Toph could feel the heat.

"That's a lot of fire. Isn't it?" she sounded scared.

Ty Lee moved to give the young girl a hug, "Don't worry. I'll watch your back."

Sokka spun the wheel and turned their ship to set it on a collision course with the line of enemy ships at maximum speed, "It's going to be a wild ride. We need to get to the top of this thing fast." He grabbed Toph's hand, "Ty Lee, lead the way, Suki come on."

They quickly abandoned the bridge, Ty Lee took a firm grip on Toph's hand to help her along as Sokka and Suki paused at the bridge doorway.

"Then what?" Suki asked.

"Watch each other's backs." Sokka advised, "I know there may be issues between you and Ty Lee but I trust you two can put that aside, at least for today."

They came together for a brief kiss before they started running after Ty Lee and Toph. Just as they spotted an access ladder the whole ship lurched as outside their ship scraped along the top of the other airships, smashing their engines and causing massive damage to the hull. Toph and Ty Lee quickly started climbing the ladder, followed by Suki.

"Keep moving" Sokka encouraged as he brought up the rear.

Then the ship lurched again and the ladder broke in two. The upper part leading to the outside was still intact, but the lower part snapped clean through, sending Sokka to land heavily on the corridor floor.

"Sokka!" Suki cried, "Are you okay?"

He held up a thumb, while ignoring a large metal pipe that had bashed his shoulder, "I'm okay."

"Hold on, we're coming to get you."

Suki let go of the rungs and hung upside down by her feet while Ty Lee dropped down and twisted upside down. Suki grabbed Ty Lee's feet and Ty Lee grabbed Sokka's hands, effectively forming a human ladder to help Sokka clamber up the two women before they continued their ascent up the original ladder to the ship's exterior where Toph was waiting.

They ran full pelt as their hijacked ship continued to crash along the tops of more and more enemy airships. Sokka had the lead while he maintained a tight grip on Toph's hand. Just as they neared the prow of the ship it broke off from the rest of it. Breaking up the structure to form a wide gap between the two pairs. Sokka and Toph made it across, but Ty Lee and Suki were stuck on the fast crumpling remains of the ship.

"SUKI!" Sokka yelled, "TY LEE!"

The two female combatants waved across, "We're okay!" Suki cried, "Just finish the mission!"

"No" Sokka whispered as he watched the ship, engulfed in flames, begin its descent to the ground. Ty Lee and Suki turned and ran from his sight.

Toph punched him on the arm, "Sokka we gotta go!"

He turned to see their prow aiming squarely for the side of a Fire Nation ship. If it collided at this angle the piece they were standing on would fall directly to the ground. At the last moment his reflexes kicked in and he pulled Toph forward as they dived for the largely intact ship. After a brief fall they landed on the surface of it while chunks of remains from their previous ship rained around them, Sokka dived on Toph to keep her shielded.

Thankfully the larger pieces missed them by a few inches.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah Toph?" he looked down at her.

"I owe you one."

He smiled, "You don't owe me anything."

"Then get off me, you weigh a ton."

**(FIRE NATION/PALACE COURTYARD)**

A royal event, like a coronation, called for crowds of people to gather as witness to a historic event. There would be children smiling with joy, soldiers in freshly polished armour, friends and families united for a glorious time.

Instead the courtyard was empty except for Princess Azula and a few elders. The entire Nation was gone. No happy children, no soldiers, no friends.

But there was family on its way.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai," an elder held the crown high in the air; "I now crown you Firelord…" he broke off.

Azula looked up impatiently, "What are you waiting for? Do it."

Then her ears picked up an all too familiar sound. A bison. She turned her head.

The Avatar's pet bison landed in the courtyard. And who should be sitting in its saddle but the Water peasant girl, her ex friend Mai, and her own dear brother.

"Sorry" Zuko jumped down from the beast, "But you're not going to become Firelord today. I am."

Oh the universe just loved her. With this one encounter she could get rid of the only other threat to her, as well as eliminate his treacherous girlfriend. But what to do with the Water peasant? Sokka loved his sister, pity Zuko never cared for her, which meant she couldn't afford to kill the Waterbender… or could she? If she played it smoothly she could end up with Sokka so upset over his sister's death he would fall into her loving arms.

Snapping from her daydream she laughed at Zuko, "You're hilarious."

"And you're going down." Katara and Mai stood beside Zuko.

The elder, deciding to follow his orders, moved to crown Azula. But she held up a hand.

"Wait. You want to be Firelord?" she glared at Zuko, "Fine. Let's settle this, just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

As she predicted Zuko didn't flinch, "You're on."

A cold smile curled on her face. With Zuko being Mister Honour he wouldn't allow his two girlfriends to interfere. Which meant it would be one on one, leaving her free to deal with Zuko then pick the other two off with ease.

She watched as he conversed with the others, doubtless telling them he could handle her by himself. What a fool.

At last the showdown was set to begin. Zuko at one end of the courtyard, Azula at the other.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Azula tossed her cloak aside.

"No you're not." He muttered.

With a growing sense of excitement she unleashed a massive stream of blue flames at him, while he countered with red and yellow. They collided in the centre of the yard and formed a pillar of fire that towered above them as an image of the beauty and power of fire.

She abandoned the stalemate and started sending rapid blasts at him by powerful kicks. This was going to be the fight of their lives. Better make it worthwhile.

The battle raged around the capital city. Blue and red flames danced and glowed in unison. Where one would spring up the other would appear almost instantly. Buildings were alight, filling the sky with smoke and the smell of destruction.

It didn't matter, the whole capital could burn to ashes and the duellists wouldn't care. This match was about more than just a fight for the crown. It was years upon years of deep intense hatred, the family quarrels, the lies and humiliation, the second child wanting to prove herself superior to her big brother, and he desperate to stop his deranged sister.

Time and time again they attacked. Time and time again they countered. Time and time again they failed. They were too evenly matched.

Azula's eyes widened as she watched the palace burning and in her fury sent a long wave of blue flames at Zuko. He conjured a wall of majestic red to block it with ease. Then suddenly it became clear as Azula began panting for breath.

Zuko was stronger. He had far more energy than she did. That was why he was so confident. He could take all her attacks and counter them, all the while waiting for her to tire out so he could finish it.

She couldn't win. If this continued he was guaranteed victory.

Seeing her hesitation he launched a massive fireball at her. With little energy to spare she dived to the side instead of countering. Then rushing forward, being propelled by flames bursting from her feet she sent more and more attacks his way.

Each one countered and blocked.

She circled around him, desperately unleashing her flames in a vain attempt to overwhelm him. But still he held strong, then in one quick move he sent a wave of fire along the ground that tripped her and sent her scraping along the ground. She got to her feet, still gasping for air.

"No lightning today?" he taunted, "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Ignoring her body's protests she screamed, "I'll show you lightning!" before beginning the deadly movements to summon the awesome power. She watched Zuko prepare himself for her attack, and knew with certainty he would be able to deflect it.

So as she prepared to fire, her eyes picked a new target.

Katara.

Time slowed to a crawl as the lighting coursed through the air. Zuko's eyes widened in horror as he realised his sister's intent. Katara was frozen in fear as she watched the bolt of death coming straight at her. Mai hurtled a small blade that curved through the air on a direct course for Azula while Zuko dived in front of Katara.

He managed to redirect a portion of the lightning that blasted into the smoke filled sky, but the rest had inflicted massive damage to him. He lay there, twitching and writhing in agony.

Mai's blade found home as it buried itself in Azula's shoulder. The Princess screamed with a mixture of pain and laughter as she watched her brother dying in front of her.

"Zuko!" Katara and Mai ran for him, but a massive burst of blue flames blocked their way.

Azula cackled maniacally as she strode towards them. Zuko was out of the picture for good. Now all she had to do was kill Mai, maybe just keep the Water peasant as a slave to keep Sokka happy, then nothing could stop her.

The world burned around Azula as she walked with murder in her heart and flames in her eyes.

The monster had been unleashed.

**So… how did I do? Please review readers, your reviews make me write faster. Anyway, till next time.**


	7. Sokka and Suki Ending

**And now we have reached the end. When I started this story I never expected as many reviews or fans as I received. Thank you all for your kind words and patience. Warning! There will be a character death in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters but I do claim this story.**

Ending 1

The flames of war burned across the land as the Fire Nation airship fleet poured their incredible power down upon the Earth Kingdom. All matter was incinerated, and all life-forms below met a terrible agonising fate.

Atop one of the airships Sokka pulled Toph after him as they hurried to the rudder of the ship.

"Toph, Metalbend the rudder so it's jammed in a turning position. The ship will end up crashing into the others."

"Got it." She moved him aside and spat on her hands before seizing a grip on the large metal rudder.

Slowly she pulled the metal until the rudder started twisting round. The ship took a sharp turn and the prow collided with the port side of another side and shattered its engines.

"Have I ever told you how sweet it is you invented Metalbending?"

Toph smiled, "You could stand to mention it more."

Just as their ship collided with another one a hatch behind them opened and a Fire Nation soldier emerged. Deciding not to stay and get burned to a crisp they sprinted across the ship and dived over the edge.

As Toph let out a cry of fear or shock Sokka drew his sword and stabbed into the ship's hull in order to slow their descent. But they ran out of hull and for one heart stopping moment they were falling straight down. Sokka gripped Toph's hand tightly. She was now completely blind. No metal or earth for her to use, only thin air before they met the ground at a pace that would leave them as smears for someone to identify.

But, the universe seemed to be helping them out as instead of plummeting to their deaths an external platform where the soldiers would stand broke their fall, to an extent. Sokka ended up slamming down on the platform with enough force to severely damage his leg, but despite the searing pain he maintained his grip on Toph's hand as she was now dangling in the air with only his grip preventing her from a long drop with a forceful stop.

"Ow my leg." Sokka groaned, "Hang on Toph."

"Aye aye captain." Her voice carried a clear hint of her nervousness.

Just when he thought the universe was on his side metallic footsteps heralded the arrival of two enemy soldiers on platforms on either side of them. Leaving him pinned in the middle with a broken leg and holding a little girl to save her from imminent death.

His brain rushed into action as they prepared to attack. With his free hand he reached to his trusty boomerang and hurtled it at one of the soldiers. It collided with his head and knocked him clean out. Without pausing Sokka grabbed his sword's hilt and threw it at the platform the other soldier was standing on. The powerful blade sawed right through the strut and the soldier fell, before being caught by the safety harness attached to his armour.

"Bye, space sword." Sokka watched as his weapon vanished into the forest below. The weapon bestowed upon him by his Master, the weapon he toiled and sweated over to craft from a meteorite himself as part of his swordsmanship training now sailed out of his life forever.

More footsteps and a squad of soldiers lined up on the walkway. Their cold helmeted gaze didn't betray any hint of mercy, despite their adversaries being crippled and unable to even defend themselves.

To make matters even worse Sokka felt his grip on Toph started to slip. Only a desperate clutching of their fingers prevented the blind girl falling to her death. The way things looked she was either going to suffer that fate, or be burned alive.

"I don't think boomerang is coming back Toph." Sokka hoped to at least ease her fear before they met their deaths, "It looks like this is the end." He looked down at her to see tears glistening in her eyes.

But yet again fate seemed to come to their aid as the soldiers scattered. Craning his neck Sokka looked around.

An airship came soaring towards them. It crashed into the lower deck just below where Sokka and Toph were. Taking his chance Sokka dropped Toph the short distance where she landed neatly before he tumbled off his platform to follow her. Regretfully he landed on his already badly damaged leg and let out a yell of agony as he collapsed.

"How did that happen?" Toph asked, though Sokka had been hoping for a bit of sympathy in this current situation, "Did boomerang come back?"

Sokka sat up with his hands clamped around his knee, his eyes lit up as he spotted a familiar pair of females, "No. Suki and Ty Lee did."

For there they were, the two warriors grinning widely as they pulled on ropes to turn the airship's rudder which had put them on a collision course with the ship that moments ago had been about to send Sokka and Toph to their graves.

Ty Lee let go of her rope and rushed along the ship, "Are you okay cutie?" she asked soothingly as she gently poked his knee.

He lost all feeling in his leg, which thankfully included the pain, "Thanks Ty Lee."

"No problem." She helped him to his feet and ducked under his arm to support him, "Come on."

Suki and Ty Lee back, Toph and he survived, airship fleet destroyed, and to top it all off Hawky landed on the deck beside him with a pair of objects clutched in his claws. Sokka's space sword and boomerang.

"HAWKY!" Sokka reached down to lift the bird, "You're the best!"

Ty Lee and Suki gave loud and obvious coughs, "Who just saved your butt?" Suki asked rather threateningly.

"I mean," Sokka went red, "Hawky, you're the best bird member of the team." He gave a very wide toothy grin at the girls.

"Smooth." Toph muttered.

**(FIRE NATION PALACE)**

Zuko's body lay in the middle of the courtyard, moaning. It was a truly pitiful sight for anyone to watch.

"I'm coming Zuko" Katara rushed forward, hoping if she could heal him quickly it might prevent the worst damage taking its toll.

"Look out!" Mai shouted.

Katara conjured a water shield just in time to protect her from a wall of fire that ignited between her and Zuko. A moment later she dived aside as a bolt of lightning blasted into the ground where she had been standing.

"This world is mine!" Azula screamed, "No-one will stop me! Not you, not Zuko, not my father, NO-ONE!"

Mai and Katara sprinted around the courtyard as more lightening and fireballs rained down on them. Azula seemed to have abandoned all restraints and was literally breathing flames as embers poured from her mouth.

"What's the matter?" she smiled brightly, "Aren't you going to congratulate me on becoming the new Firelord?"

Mai dived out of the way as another fireball blasted down beside her.

"I'd really rather a family member looked after Zu Zu if you don't mind." Azula landed on a nearby rooftop and sent another bolt of lightning at Katara who was only able to avoid it by using a nearby stream to push her out of the way.

Blue fireballs soared through the air and scorched the ground behind Mai and Katara as they ran for shelter behind several columns.

"Any ideas?" Mai asked as sparks rained down around them.

"Working on it." Katara answered as she glanced back into the courtyard at Zuko's body.

Catching the glance Azula sneered, "Zu Zu, you don't look so good." She conjured another bolt of lightning and aimed it at her brother, "Time to say goodbye." At the last moment she changed her target and blasted the columns where Mai and Katara were hiding.

The two girls moved to hide behind new columns as their previous hiding spots were blasted into rubble. Katara jumped out to summon nearby water and fire it at where Azula had been standing.

Only to find there was no-one there.

Mai jumped into the air as Azula emerged behind them, being propelled by the flames from her hands. Mai's foot impacted squarely on Azula's jaw and sent the Princess crashing into another column as Katara and Mai hurried into the courtyard.

"Get back here and die!" Azula raced after them.

Katara summoned more water to form an icy path that she and Mai used to keep a good distance between them and the deranged Firebender. But try as they did the comet filled Azula with unbelievable power and with her own mind slipping her capabilities knew no bounds.

"I'll be sure to say something nice at your funeral." She taunted, "Maybe that you had the same mother as your brother. After all, he turned out to be quite exceptional, what happened to you?" she cackled as she unleashed an enormous wave of fire that devoured everything in her path.

Thankfully Katara and Mai ducked out of the courtyard and found themselves standing on a grate, underneath which a stream of water ran. A nearby chain glowed faintly in the fires that continued to burn overhead.

"I finally got that plan you wanted." Katara smiled.

When Azula arrived at their little spot her eyes narrowed as she only seen Katara, "There you are you filthy peasant." She advanced murderously, "After I'm done with you Mai is next."

Time froze for Azula as her ears detected a faint whistling sound. That sound proved to be yet another of Mai's infinite supply of knives as it pierced into the back of her left knee. Despite her brain's insistence the knee buckled and she fell forwards to smack face down on the grate. Before she could even see the water beneath her it rose through the grating and wrapped itself securely around her wrists and ankles and even neck.

Her eyes started to tear up as slowly the water pulled her into a sitting position where the Water tribe girl chained her hands together and then to the grating. She was trapped. Unable to move, unable to shoot lightening, unable to properly fight.

She watched as the two women rushed to her brother's side. Now she really wished she had finished him off when she had the chance. She watched as that accursed Waterbender healed him. She watched her dreams burn before her just as the city burned as a result of her violence.

Unbearable pain erupted inside her and a tongue of fire spewed from her mouth as though her own prized element was trying to kill her. Again and again blue flames burst from her lips as tears ran down her face.

She had lost everything! Her family despised her, her friends betrayed her, she lost her crown, and now instead of ruling the world with Sokka she would be locked away like some common criminal. Zuko would never allow her to see the light of day again.

It was over.

And with that Azula's fragile mind shattered, leaving behind a soulless husk of a body that would never harm anyone ever again.

**(FIRE NATION/THE NEXT DAY)**

The city still bore the marks of the violent battle that had been fought. But now the streets were filled with people from all nations gathered to witness the crowning of the new Firelord. Zuko.

In the palace courtyard friends and families gathered to celebrate the end of the dreadful war. Sokka, managing to move about on crutches, and Katara were reunited with Hakoda, and a special surprise turned up for Sokka.

"There's my favourite warriors" he grinned as Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors joined them, "You know I kinda missed the face paint. So how's it feel to be back in uniform?"

Another familiar warrior made her way to the front, "It feels great."

"Ty Lee?" Sokka raised an eyebrow, "You're a Kyoshi Warrior now?"

Suki nodded, "Yep. All things considered we decided to let her join." She ignored her boyfriend's gaping mouth.

"On the condition that I teach them chi-blocking." Ty Lee finished as she hugged two of the other warriors, "We're going to be great friends."

"And it means if we ever need to take on benders again we are covered." Suki added as she kissed Sokka's cheek, "Once you get rid of those crutches I expect you back in training."

Sokka let out a pitiful moan, "Suki!"

"Hey, just because you helped save the world does not get you out of training."

"Last time we had a training session I beat you"

"I let you do that!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Suki composed herself, "Well then." She leaned close to whisper in his ear, "How about a…**special **session. You and me one on one."

Sokka's face went red in an instant and he spluttered incoherently.

Thankfully the awkward moment was covered as Zuko and Aang arrived to thunderous applause. After a brief speech from Zuko about how working together the world would be restored he was officially crowned the new Firelord.

"Oh Katara." Sokka looked over at his sister, "What happened to Azula?"

He doubted she heard him, but more importantly her eyes seemed fixated on a certain bald Avatar.

"You like…" he rolled his eyes, "Oh typical. Couldn't go for a normal guy that I could have the brotherly 'you mess with my sister I'll bury you in seal manure' nooooo you had to go for the most powerful guy on the planet."

"Did you say something Sokka?" she glanced at him.

He smiled sweetly, "Nothing."

But as his sister turned back to watch the fireworks fill the sky he whistled softly. Hawky swooped over the crowd and alighted on his shoulder.

"Find Azula." Sokka whispered.

The bird nodded once and took off.

**(EARTH KINGDOM CAPITAL/THAT NIGHT)**

Sokka retired to his room, still full of questions. Zuko and Mai had vanished shortly after the coronation so he hadn't had a chance to speak to them about Azula. His dad had set sail to return home to check up on the village. Ty Lee and the other Kyoshis had returned to their island while Suki, Toph, Iroh, Aang, Katara, and he had journeyed to Ba Sing Se where Iroh ran a very successful tea shop.

He knew she had been defeated by Mai and Katara and was probably locked up. With that in mind he decided to go to the Fire Nation in the morning to check up on her.

The door slid open and Suki entered dressed in a green silk robe, "Sokka?"

"You look great" he smiled as he set his sword on the table, "What's up?"

Suki closed the distance between them without a sound. Before Sokka could speak her lips were pressed firmly against his and her arms were wrapped around his neck. In a moment she pulled back and pulled his crutches from him and pushed him onto the bed forcefully.

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked cautiously.

"You've had this coming for a long time Sokka." She smiled warmly, "And I did let you beat me that time."

He smiled, "Did not."

Suki grinned slyly and jabbed the knee of his damaged leg. It went completely numb.

"Guess Ty Lee and you are getting along then." He muttered as she straddled his waist.

With a flourish she cast her green robe aside to unveil a matching green and gold lingerie bikini.

Sokka's eyes bulged in their sockets.

"See something you like?" she teased.

He nodded slowly.

"I love you Sokka." She whispered, "I am yours."

Sokka reached up and pulled Suki down into a fierce and passionate kiss. Sparks flew and their blood pounded through their veins in preparation for this event they had been waiting for, for so long.

"I love you too Suki." He smiled, "Now I'm going to beat you again."

In the moment she was confused he seized her shoulders and twisted round so he was on top.

"Not bad." She admitted, "But I let you do that."

Unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes was watching them from the window. The messenger hawk lifted from its perch and circled to the main room where Toph was lounging beside Aang and Katara, who were chatting about all their adventures over the previous year.

"SOKKA!" a lustful scream echoed around the building.

Aang fell out of his chair and Katara dropped her cup of tea.

"Bout time" Toph muttered, "Someone check the hawk."

Momo glared at Hawky while Katara took the message from the pouch.

"Oh no." Katara exclaimed.

"Are you gonna tell us or let the suspense build?" Toph asked.

Katara breathed deeply, "Azula committed suicide this morning."

**(FIRE NATION PRISON/THAT MORNING)**

_Her body lay there in the cell. The guards had not realised the true extent of her madness._

_The rags she had worn were now tied around her neck. Suffocation hadn't been her preferred choice but she didn't exactly have the luxury of picking how to kill herself._

_Now broken, battered, and bruised her empty eyes stared unseeingly out of the barred window. The world had forgotten her already._

_Sokka had forgotten her._

_If he had truly cared for her as he said then he would have been here this morning. Unless Zuko hadn't told him, no Zuko would have shouted to the skies that his sister was locked away in prison._

_Her hands started to tremble now as she tied the final knot. Once this knot was finished even if she changed her mind she wouldn't be able to untie them in time. As an additional kick her captors had drugged her to prevent her from Firebending in case she tried to escape._

"Don't do it Azula." Her mother urged, "You have your whole life in front of you."

"Yeah Azula" Ty Lee smiled, "Someone like you should live as long as possible."

"I don't really care." Mai rolled her eyes.

"You have failed me!" her father thundered, "You are a disgrace!"

_She waited for Sokka's voice to echo along the corridor to let her know he was coming._

_It didn't come._

_Lifting her chin defiantly she yanked the final knot into place and sat calmly. Slowly she could feel the air supply dwindling and the world turning black._

_A shadow crossed her face and she looked up to see a bird staring through her window._

_Sokka's bird!_

_As her heart filled with emotions her hands went to the rags around her neck. But it was a struggle to even raise them. She tugged and pulled weakly as her lips turned blue and tears ran down her face._

"_Sokka" she gasped, "Save…me…ple…" her eyes rolled and her head thudded to the ground as the body started convulsing._

_Hawky screeched and clawed at the bars in an attempt to save Azula. But the bird was witness as the spark of life left Azula's golden eyes. The monster in her soul had perished at her own hands._

_The door broke open and a pair of guards rushed in._

"_Oh no" one of them gasped._

"_She killed herself." The other took several calming breaths._

"_Do you know where the Firelord went?"_

"_Yeah, he said he was going to Ba Sing Se with the Avatar and his friends. We should send him a message at once."_

_The first guard spotted Hawky and hurried over. With trembling fingers he quickly scribbled a note and slid it into a small pouch._

_Hawky took flight into the bright blue sky. His master wanted to know of Azula, this message would go to him first._

**(A WEEK LATER)**

A funeral service was held by order of the Firelord. There was a considerable lack of people who showed up. Amongst the ones that did was the Firelord, his girlfriend Mai, the Avatar and his girlfriend Katara, Ty Lee, Toph, Sokka, and Suki. Zuko had flat out refused to allow his father out of prison.

While they had feared and despised her in life now they gathered to witness her body being placed in a red stone tomb and it brought a strange sense of loss. For though she tried to kill them it was because of her actions that had brought them all together in unity against her.

Zuko seemed to be rather troubled. He had been stricken with grief when word reached him about what had happened. Since that time he had been remarkably withdrawn. Despite's his friends insistence a part of him blamed himself for Azula's fate. If he had been a better big brother he could've prevented this. Yes she had taunted, teased, and tortured him but that was what little sisters done. He thought she was insane and should be locked up to protect others… not once did he think she needed to be protected from herself.

"I'm sorry things turned out like this Azula." Ty Lee stood beside the open stone, "We were such great friends and I looked up to you. But I want you to know I'll always remember the good times we had as kids."

Next to say her goodbye was Mai. For a moment she simply stared at the body then a smile flickered on her face.

"Thank you Azula. It may not have been what you expected but because of you I finally realised how important Zuko is to me. You may have been a pain but thanks to you interfering in my crush Zuko and I are together." Mai nodded once and moved to stand beside Zuko.

Following after her was Zuko. He couldn't even look at the body of his little sister; instead all he could do was whisper, "I'm sorry Azula." before moving into Mai's embrace, "Does anyone else wish to say anything?"

The others shook their heads, though Sokka was on the verge of speaking when Zuko ordered the tomb sealed. After the deed was done the group moved away and into the palace.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

Sokka approached the tomb. Sneaking out of the palace had been a piece of cake, easier than when he had been a prisoner last time.

He placed his hand on the cold stone and pictured Azula resting within.

"The guards at your prison mentioned you had been muttering my name in your sleep. Guess you needed me to fix your hair again." He smiled, "I should've charged you."

A cool wind picked up and he shivered slightly, "Bet it's warmer in that tomb of yours than out here. Couldn't light a fire for me could you?"

He pictured her scowling and rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Princess." He teased, "Tell you what, how about I go and get a blanket and then come back?"

A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he nearly had a heart attack as Suki appeared beside him, How di… you were… when di-"

"Relax Sokka." She gently patted his shoulder, "I noticed you slip out and figured you were coming here."

"Thanks Suki." He mumbled, "I suppose I had some things to say."

For a moment they stood in silence. Suki did so respectfully but Sokka did it deep in thought of his time with Azula, and mostly about the time she had been so scared and desperate for him to be there for her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Azula." He felt a lump in his throat, "You openly said you needed me and I wasn't there. I'm sorry."

High above them the clouds parted way. They were bathed in the moonlight.

"It wasn't your fault Sokka."

Suki and he turned to see Yue descend down to meet them.

"Azula was lost the moment the monster in her soul was unleashed. But now there is a chance for her redemption."

"What do you mean?" Sokka frowned.

For an answer Yue pointed at the tomb. A light shone from within and slowly a glowing blue figure emerged. She turned to them and her eyes shone gold.

"Hello Sokka." Azula smiled.

Sokka and Suki's mouths dropped in unison.

"Her spirit is from the torment and suffering she has endured her entire life." Yue continued, "You freed her Sokka. You were the light that saved her from the darkness."

Azula floated over to beside Yue, "And now I can embrace the world I once sought to destroy." She turned her golden eyes to Suki, "I expect you to show all the love you possess to Sokka for the rest of your life… or I'll be back."

Feeling slightly disturbed Sokka looked at Yue, "Um, can she actually do that?"

"While Azula does not possess the same power I do she can indeed travel from the Spirit World if a personal matter meets her needs."

Azula grinned, "Which means I will always be able to watch over you Sokka. Just as you done for me."

While all this revelation was still being processed by the two living people the spirits of Azula and Yue drifted up into the sky.

"We will always love you Sokka." Azula called, "Live well, and I will see you again someday."

Sokka and Suki raised their hands and waved until the spirits had vanished from sight. Then they turned to each other.

"So you've got two guardian angels." Suki placed her forehead against his, "Should I be jealous?"

A warm feeling grew in his heart as though Azula had finally lit that fire he asked for, "While I'll always have feelings for them I will always love you Suki."

They pressed their lips together as a sign of their love. Happy and safe in the knowledge that they had each other and that the spirits in the sky above would watch over them. Now the only problem was to get back inside before someone found them beside the tomb and mistook them for grave robbers.

**And that is that. Wow my neck is killing me right now but it's worth it to get this chapter done.**

**This is the official Sokka/ Suki ending.**

**Okay, need reviews people. Need some feedback on this particular ending and what you expect in the upcoming ones.**


	8. Sokka and Azula Ending Part 1

**This starts off just after Azula has nailed Zuko with the attack that was intended for Katara. Warning! Several character deaths in this chapter and some disturbing material. I do not own Avatar Last Airbender or the characters. But I claim this story, enjoy.**

**Ending 2 (Part 1)**

They had tried to fight. How valiant, how courageous, how futile.

Mai was the first to fall as a fireball exploded in her face. The traitor's face was charred to cinders and the body collapsed a few feet from Zuko.

Katara put up more of a fight but she made the mistake of believing her Waterbending could save her from a bolt of pure lightning. Instead of avoiding the attack the girl found herself getting blasted through the heart. As her agonising death set in she only had time to see Azula stride over to Zuko's body before she joined her mother in death.

"What's wrong Zu Zu?" Azula taunted, "Are you upset I killed your backup?"

He could barely move. All he could do was watch as his little sister towered over him. Her face glowed with delight just like when she watched their father burn his face.

"Oh don't worry" she continued, "Father and the Avatar will be joining you soon enough."

With that she strode across the scorched courtyard and crouched over Mai's smouldering body. She plucked a knife from the corpse and walked back to her brother's side, "It may interest you to know I always hoped this day would come."

She drove the knife into his thigh, retracted it, then plunged it into his arm.

Slowly at first but gaining speed Azula rammed the blade into every part of her brother that she could reach. Blood sprayed everywhere, including all across her face and in her hair. She didn't notice it. The monster within craved blood and it would not be satisfied until every last drop of Zuko's blood had been removed from his body.

"Princess?"

She spun around, knife raised.

It was only an elder. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. A young woman covered in her brother's blood after mutilating his body. Despite his age he had never seen anything like this.

"Are you ready to be crowned?" he hoped the rationality of his question make shake her from this frenzy.

Her mind settled, "No. Have the bodies taken inside the palace. Then have word sent to all colonies that the banishment is lifted. Gather all the military leaders in the throne room tomorrow morning, let them be informed the war may continue. Then send a message to the Avatar that Prince Zuko wishes to see him tomorrow afternoon, alone. Then prepare the other elders, no-one apart you and them is to know Zuko has fallen and I am to be crowned Firelord. We shall prepare a trap for my enemies."

The elder bowed, "As you wish Princess."

**(NEXT DAY)**

People from all nations had gathered to watch the coronation of the new Firelord. They believed Zuko would end the war that had ravaged the world for a hundred years.

They had no idea that Azula was in control. Upon her word the Fire Nation military would execute all those gathered for the coronation. Then the armies of her nation would sweep across the world and conquer it in her name.

But first she would have to deal with the Avatar…

**(THRONE ROOM)**

"Zuko?" Aang entered the room, "You in here?"

He smiled as he spotted a hooded figure sitting on the raised platform, though there was an unusual lack of flames.

"I guess things are going to be different now." Aang strode forward, "All the fighting can stop. Have you seen Katara by the way?"

There was no answer.

"Zuko, did you hear me?" Aang frowned as he stared the motionless figure.

Then the realisation hit him.

Zuko was sitting **beside **the Firelord's seat, at the Firelord's right hand.

"What's going on?" worry edged into the Avatar's voice.

He jumped lightly onto the platform and prodded the figure. No response. With shaking hands he lowered the hood.

Katara's empty eyes stared right into his.

"NOOO!" Aang yelled.

Cold mocking laughter echoed around the room. As Aang spun around a fireball blasted towards him. He sent a gust of air from his staff to counter it and scanned the room for the assailant.

"What's wrong Avatar? Did you think Zu Zu and your friend would survive against me?" Azula emerged from behind a column with a broad grin on her face, "Oh I'm sorry, did you like her?" she smirked, "Too bad. Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough."

The hall glowed as Aang's tattoos lit up. Fury and sadness coursed through every fibre of his being and the Avatar State kicked in. The floor cracked around him and Katara.

"Gotcha" Azula giggled.

Aang raised his hands and chunks of the columns broke into pieces which he turned into sharp missiles which launched themselves at Azula. She calmly jumped behind a column which took the brunt of the attack.

"Come and get me." She muttered.

In his uncontrolled state Aang did just that. He flew the air and smashed through Azula's hiding spot, only to find she wasn't there.

"I win!" she cried.

Aang spun around. The bolt of lightning that had just departed from Azula's fingers blasted straight into his heart. The images of past Avatars flashed before his eyes as he dropped to the ground.

"You were in the Avatar state." Azula wagged her finger at his body, "Since I killed you it means no more Avatars."

The horrible truth was that she was right.

**(COURTYARD)**

"Have you seen Aang? Or Katara?" Sokka asked his father, "I haven't seen Aang since he beat the former Firelord."

"No I haven't now you mention it." Hakoda muttered.

A group of identically dressed women emerged from the crowd nearby, being led Suki

"So you're back in uniform." Sokka grinned at Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. I have to admit I missed the face paint. Have any of you seen Aang or Katara?"

"Nope." Another Kyoshi made her way to the front, "Hi cutie."

Sokka blinked, "Ty Lee? You're a Kyoshi Warrior… for real this time?"

"Yeah the girls let me join as long as I promised to teach them chi-blocking." She hugged two of the other girls, "We're going to be great friends."

A Fire Nation soldier approached them, "Excuse me but I am looking for the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, which of you is it?"

"I am." Suki nodded, "Is something wrong?"

"A Waterbender friend of yours is requesting assistance with a matter."

"That must be Katara." Sokka grinned, "Where is she?"

The soldier shook his head, "My orders are to take the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors alone inside the palace. Apparently the Waterbender is planning a surprise and does not wish anyone to know what it is."

"I'll see what this is all about then catch up to you." Suki kissed Sokka on the cheek and followed the soldier through the crowd.

That was the last time Sokka ever saw her alive.

**(FIRE NATION PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

"They are gathering in here." The soldier led Suki inside, "I'll be waiting outside."

Suki nodded to the man as he left and glanced around the room. There was no-one else.

"Hello?" she walked forward, "Katara? You in here?"

There was a small table set in front of the Firelord's platform with several cups of tea. A note was sitting on it. Acting on curiosity Suki lifted it.

_Hi Suki, Mai needed my help with tending to Zuko's wounds. I'll be back in a few minutes, help yourself to some of Iroh's tea._

_Katara_

"Might as well, everyone seems to love this stuff." Suki lifted a cup and took a small sip, "Hmm not bad." She took a deeper draught and felt the liquid run down her throat, before a sharp pain in her stomach.

The pain flared unbearably and drove her to her knees. She didn't even have the air to call for help as her lungs began to fail. Thinking fast she started crawling on her knees to the door.

"Going somewhere?" a foot collided with her side and knocked her over.

Azula stepped into light. She wore a smile that would cause a dragon to back off.

"Oh yes, uncle does make rather good tea." She examined her nails, "But I felt it needed something extra. Poison always does have a bit of a kick." On that last part she drove her foot into Suki's ribs.

Suki's eyes narrowed in hatred even as she fought to stay conscious. She was completely defenceless and unless someone walked into the room she was a goner.

"Now I know Sokka likes you" Azula calmly knelt down beside her, "So I'll tell him my father killed you as he tried to escape from prison. I arrived in time to kill my father, but not in time to save you." She pulled Suki's mouth open, "I should've down this when I took your uniform in the Earth Kingdom."

Azula held Suki's mouth open with one hand and blasted blue flames from her other hand into Suki's mouth.

**(I'll skip over the details of what that done to Suki)**

**(OUTSIDE)**

"Excuse me, are you Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe?" a soldier asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"The Firelord has requested your appearance. They wish to speak to you in private. It is regarding your sister."

Sokka narrowed his eyes, "If Zuko were to say he has a crush on my sister how would I go about threatening him if he's the Firelord?"

The soldier didn't reply.

"Just a joke, well not really." Sokka coughed, "Lead on."

Just as the soldier turned to lead him a wide barrage of fireballs rained down on the crowd. Screams and smoke filled the air as around the courtyard Fire Nation troops rained fire down on the people.

"Sokka!" an armoured figure with a fully closed visor helmet came charging through the crowd and tackled him to the ground.

He barely caught a glimpse of the figure before they lifted him off the ground and flung him over their shoulder.

"Hang on!" the figure called over the screams of the dying.

Sokka clung to the figure's waist as whoever they were sprinted through the ring of flames that had surrounded the people.

But as the figure ran Sokka's eyes spotted Toph sink to her knees, one hand clutching at her chest and the other covering her mouth as she tried not to breathe in the fumes. Her feet were red and swollen, the ground had been heated beyond her control and her bending was crippled.

"TOPH!" He yelled.

For a moment he thought she could fight back somehow, anyway she could. But then a fireball blasted straight into her.

Even through the crowd and the flames Sokka clearly heard her scream. It was a scream that spoke of some much pain, pain that could only be felt a split second before death's embrace.

On the figure ran, still with Sokka bouncing on their shoulder. A squad of troops blasted fire at them but the figure ran onwards, dodging the flames. Either the soldiers were bad shots or whoever was carrying Sokka knew exactly which way to dodge.

"We're almost there" the figure told him, "They are focusing on securing the palace and the inner city. They won't follow us if we can make it to the docks. Everyone important was at the ceremony."

"Wait!" Sokka yelled, "Don't go to the docks, there's a flying bison just outside the city!"

The figure altered course on a direct route for the main gates of the inner city. A large group of soldiers were at this moment swinging it shut.

"We're not going to make it!" Sokka counted at least thirty soldiers in his upside down position.

"Yes we will" the figure punched forward with their spare hand. A massive blue fireball blasted from the fist and sent the soldiers diving for cover, leaving the gates just wide enough for them to escape.

"Blue fireballs" Sokka's eye widened, "AZULA!"

There was no answer. The armoured figure merely kept running until they arrived at a sleeping Appa, where they deposited Sokka on the ground carefully.

"Appa, come on buddy get up" Sokka scrambled to his feet, "We gotta go"

While the bison awoke and got to his six feet Sokka turned to the armoured figure, "Alright Azula, I know it's you."

"Hello Sokka." The figure removed the helmet, letting out her long brown hair and revealing her golden eyes, "It's good to see you again."

"You owe me a lot of answers but first we have to help the others." Sokka climbed into the saddle, "Hop in."

Appa looked at Azula and growled fiercely at her.

"Come on buddy" Sokka patted him, "Let her in."

After another growl Appa willingly settled long enough for Azula to jump into the saddle before taking off.

"Back to the courtyard buddy" Sokka instructed, "We have to save the others. Aang, Katara, dad, Zuko, Ty Lee, Suki, To…" he trailed away.

"Sokka." Azula tugged his arm, "They're all dead."

He shook his head wildly, "No, that's impossible. Just before the soldiers attacked Aang, Katara, and Suki were all in the palace with Zuko. There's no way the soldiers would've been able to take them."

"I saw their bodies Sokka." She whispered.

Sokka looked around at her.

'_Okay, let's see, to look truly sad lower your head' _Azula lowered her head, "They are all dead Sokka. Let's get away from here and I will tell you everything."

For a moment they continued flying back towards the inner city. Then Sokka jerked the reins and Appa swooped away from the city, "You better not be lying to me Azula."

'_Like I'd lie to the one person who has been nice to me.' _She thought, _'Well, maybe I'll just skip over some of the details, like the fact I murdered his sister, ex-girlfriend, his best friends, and I assume his father is dead by now. All in all a great day for me'_

With those devious thought swirling in her head Azula wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. Letting him fly her far away from her home, the longer he stayed away from the Fire Nation the more time her followers had to clean up after all. She didn't want Sokka to live in a warzone.

She had orchestrated everything right down to breaking into the prison to murder her father.

**(FLASHBACK/FIRE NATION HOMELAND PRISON)**

_It was laughably easy for someone with her skills. She had infiltrated Ba Sing Se for Agni's sake. Plus this time she had help. A simple matter to order a high ranking military figure to inspect the prison and demand all guards to assemble in one block._

_Giving her free passage to sneak to her father's cell, on the pretence of aiding his escape._

_The military of the Fire Nation had been easy to sway to her side. They knew the war was theirs if they kept fighting and so all she had to do was promise that and they would follow her as the Firelord._

_She arrived at her father's cell and, after a moment of reflection, entered._

_Phoenix King Ozai was a disgrace._

_He was lying in filthy rags on the other side of the bars just like his brother had been. Except Iroh had the intelligence of them both and had been able to escape during the eclipse. Father didn't even have any bending abilities anymore. Utterly useless._

"_Azula?" he raised his head in disbelief, "Where is Zuko?"_

_She sneered, "Zu Zu died at my hands before the comet passed. How did your battle go against the Avatar?" she asked sarcastically, "Oh, that's right. You failed."_

"_Azula" his eyes narrowed, "You ordered me locked up in here. Why? Zuko I can understand but you? You were always loyal."_

_His daughter leaned against a wall casually, "Well you see father dearest, I don't need you. For years, in fact, my whole life you have raised me to be a weapon. You failed miserably with Zuko so you made my life hell so I would get rid of him for you. But, your mistake was you made me perfect. Everything I done had to be perfect" her eyes started to tear up, "You stole my childhood!" she screamed._

"_Silence yourself" he got to his feet and scolded her, "I raised you to be better than Zuko because I knew you wouldn't betray me. Now release me at once. We can still regain the Nation."_

_Azula almost laughed at this, "Or what, father? What are you going to do? Tell me off? Send me to my room?" her voice grew ice cold, "Use the whip?"_

"_That was for your own good" he hissed._

"_I never told mother" she spat back, "Every time I left one of your training sessions I was furious and in pain, and do you know who I took it out on? MY MOTHER!"_

_Ozai simply stared at her with indifference._

"_You turned me into a monster" Azula bit her lip, "And you forced me to push my mother away. She tried to love me, but how could any mother love her child when that child became a monster?"_

"_You were supposed to be better than Zuko" Ozai retorted, "Every time Zuko failed he would run to his mother for comfort. You didn't need to do that."_

"_IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT ZUKO!" Azula got right up against the bars and screamed in his face, "Ever since I was born it's always been about him! 'Zuko could do this at age three', 'Zuko could do this move last week', 'Zuko's time was faster in the assault course' last I checked not once have you ever singled me out for anything. It's always about the child you failed with and your attempt to cover it."_

_Ozai grabbed her throat with both hands, "Let. Me. Out." He growled._

"_What sort of a ruler are you?" Azula smirked, "Your firstborn abandoned you, your wife left you, your brother was your father's favourite, and now your daughter is your executioner."_

_His eyes widened in horror as she brought her hands up and grabbed his. Her hands ignited and he let go with a curse before she wrenched open the cell door, "Enough Azula!"_

"_Do you know how many wounds I had?" she asked softly, "I counted them. Every lesson I failed you gave me a lash with a whip. You would do that until I was perfect. But I still feel those wounds in my mind. Now I will treat you to the same." She flexed her fingers and a long thin stream of fire extended from her hand._

_Ozai backed against the wall as his deranged daughter raised the fire whip, "You are just like your brother." He muttered, "A traitor."_

"_Look at it this way" she shrugged, "You had your wife murder your father. I'm going to kill mine personally."_

**(BACK TO PRESENT)**

Azula snuggled lovingly against Sokka and watched the clouds drift past as they flew by. Her future was assured. The Fire Nation military would secure the homeland and all their bases across the world. Then when she returned they would recapture Ba Sing Se.

"Azula?" Sokka asked, "You're being very quiet."

She breathed in his scent and felt her tension drift away, "I missed you" she whispered, "Never leave me again."

"Don't worry" he promised, "We're in this together."

'_Yes we certainly are' _she thought happily to herself, _'Just you and me.'_

**And hello all you wonderful readers. Thanks for reading another chapter. Now this is a part 1 of… dunno how many. Maybe 2, possibly 3. But this is the official Azula/Sokka ending. Yes she is the Firelord but is taking some time off while her forces tidy up so she can be with Sokka.**

**Please review, as usual the more reviews the quicker I update. Though you can give me a bit of time to make sure I don't screw up the next chapter and ruin the story. Which surprisingly has received more fans and reviews that I ever expected, so thank you for that. See you next time.**


	9. Sokka and Azula Ending Part 2

**To 'ChicaRica' I have considered your idea and will indeed do my best to incorporate it into the story.**

**To 'FrankieFine' Maybe he will, and maybe she will.**

**To 'Miss Angel17' That would certainly be an unusual wedding.**

**To 'ClassyMissSassy' I have been a fan of Pokemon since childhood and still am. James was and is my fav male character. Mostly because I thought his blue hair was cool. Watching him get chased around by a Jessie lookalike makes me wish he and Jessie would get together already.**

**Hello everyone and welcome to my Birthday Bash upload. Yes I am officially one year older today and this also happens to be the day I celebrate joining fanfiction 2 years ago so it's a double points day.**

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. I do claim my storyline though, which as far as I can tell is the only of its kind.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ending 2 (Part 2)**

They flew far away from the Fire Nation. Sokka had planned to inform the other Nations of the treachery. But it was a futile gesture.

When they arrived at the Southern Water Tribe they found, nothing. All igloos had been melted, all belongings destroyed, all bodies heaped in a pile and left to burn.

Azula's heart had wept as she watched him collapse to his knees and cry. She regretted having given the order, but no-one could be spared. She needed to eliminate anyone with ties to Sokka. Which would leave her as the only person he could turn to.

But as he had let out a wail of unrivalled internal sorrow she flinched. He had discovered the body of his grandmother.

Her entire body had been burned, except for her face. Etched in her expression was one of fear, and sorrow.

Sokka had risen and strode past Azula, back to Appa, without a sound. They had flown onwards to the Earth Kingdom without a word being spoken between them, despite Azula's efforts she knew he needed time to think. He was cutting himself off from the world, trying not to dwell on what had happened and trying to focus on what needed to be done.

Ba Sing Se still stood. But the Fire Nation had already penetrated the outer walls. Only the inner wall protecting the higher ranking citizens and palace stood. The entire Earth Kingdom army was gathered at the capital, unwilling to let it fall again.

"We should check to see if they're okay." Sokka mumbled.

Before she could answer he had already steered the bison down towards the palace. A few nervous soldiers sent boulders up at them but after being told off by their superiors Appa was allowed to land unhindered.

"We need to see King Kuei" Sokka informed them, "He and the military leaders need a full report of what's happened."

He and Azula were quickly escorted to the palace and brought before the King and the generals, all of whom looked utterly confused about the recent turn of events.

Kuei gave Azula a cautious look, perfectly understandable since she had taken over his entire domain with a team of herself and two others… and the Dai Li.

"Can you tell us what has happened?" he asked, "Why the Fire Nation troops turned and attacked us while the gates were open to allow them to leave?"

Sokka looked at Azula.

This was her moment to put her skills at lying to the test. She nodded to Sokka and stepped forward.

"After the Avatar defeated Phoenix King Ozai and my brother defeated me." She added a bitter tone, "We were both imprisoned in the Fire capital's prison. The Avatar had removed my father's bending abilities but he still had loyalists. They freed my father from the prison and escorted him to the throne room where they murdered my brother and his girlfriend, and Sokka's sister." She glanced regretfully at him.

Apart from her voice there was no sound. It was as if everyone else was holding their breath to avoid missing even a word.

"The Avatar was lured into a trap, upon finding the bodies he entered the Avatar state and was struck down by the Imperial Firebenders and Dai Li agents. One of them managed to inject a deadly toxin into him."

There was several gasps of despair as each of them realised that with Aang having been in the Avatar state when he perished… it meant no more Avatars.

"Then my father had me brought from the prison discreetly to the throne room. He claimed he wanted someone he could trust at his side. But I knew he wanted rid of me just like Zuko. For a while I played along, but then he started tricking other people into the palace to eliminate them. There was nothing I could do… but then the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors was sent for." She turned to Sokka again.

Only a tightening of the mouth indicated he was listening.

"My father was going to have her killed as well." Azula glanced at Sokka again, "But… I knew how important she was to you. I tried to save her" she was now clutching at Sokka's shoulders, "I promise you Sokka I tried to help her."

But she could read from his face that he didn't entirely believe her.

"I fought my way through the soldiers." Azula continued, "Then I rushed outside to try and stop the soldiers from attacking the crowd. I was too late, but then I spotted you. I just had to get you out of there."

Sokka took a few steps away from her and leaned against a column as he took several calming breaths, "We have to reorganise, we need to let the Northern Water Tribe know. Can the Earth Kingdom hold on to Ba Sing Se?"

"Until our dying breath" one of the generals declared.

As Sokka and the leaders talked Azula moved away and sat down near the doors. She knew Sokka wasn't stupid, but she was hoping he wouldn't spot her rather obvious lies. Hopefully by the time they arrived at the North her fleets would have destroyed the tribe settlement.

"Come on Azula" Sokka strode past her, "We're heading going to the Northern Water Tribe."

**(IN THE FIRE NATION CAPITAL)**

A solitary figure darted into an abandoned shop as a squad of soldiers strode past. She held her breath as one glanced in her direction before moving on.

Ty Lee peered out to make sure the soldiers were gone before she continued moving towards the outskirts. Her plan was to get to the prison and find out if either Ozai or Azula had escaped and caused all this. She had been returning from getting something to eat when the soldiers attacked the crowd. While she had no idea what had happened she guessed one of the royal family had given orders to eliminate everyone.

But, despite not knowing what had happened to everyone, she had managed to overhear from a pair of officers that the Avatar had been killed, along with Zuko and Mai.

"Come on" she whispered to herself, "One step at a time. First, know your enemy."

With that in mind she set off into the barren wasteland, towards the prison.

**(APPROACHING THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE)**

"Sokka?" Azula tapped his shoulder, "We've been flying non-stop. You should rest."

He shook his head violently, "No time. We need to mount a rescue, save Katara and the others."

"Sokka" Azula pulled his face round, "I saw them die right in front of me."

She could tell he didn't believe her. Or didn't want to. Logical really, if someone told her Zu Zu had been murdered... oh wait he was. Well if someone had told her that she would be upset... that she hadn't been the one to do it.

"Look at the bison" she indicated, "He's exhausted as well."

Sokka glanced down at Appa, he was indeed tired from flying all day but was struggling on.

"Alright Appa, we'll land for tonight." He steered them down to a small clearing in a forest near the edge of Earth Kingdom territory, "We'll press on again once Appa's rested."

Without setting up camp Sokka merely lay down on the ground, using his coat as a blanket.

"I'll set up a fire" Azula told him, "We could do with some heat. The nights are only going to get colder."

With that she strode away into the trees and gathered a collection of branches which she carried back to their 'camp'. A small flame from her finger was more than enough to set it alight. She cast another glance at him. He was shivering slightly, despite the fire. She had her element and armour to keep her warm but all he had was his coat.

Her eyes narrowed craftily as she considered a possible method to improve her relationship with Sokka during this difficult time for him.

With a timid approach she paced over to where he was lying and slowly lay down on the ground beside him. One small movement at a time she edged closer until her body was pressed against his back and her arms around his torso.

He didn't object but she could feel his heart pounding, whether from sorrow or from her presence she didn't know. But she could tell he was grateful for the contact, and for the fact that she cared about him.

How could she not after everything he had done for her? Now it was her turn to drive away his demons.

"Are they really dead?" he mumbled, "All of them?"

"Yes" she answered, "But I'm sure they fought to the end."

He shivered violently and she tightened her grip on him, "It's going to be okay Sokka. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

He seemed to melt into her arms and she could feel him falling asleep as he relaxed. If he had asked her if she killed them... would she have lied?

'_Of course you would have' Zuko emerged from behind a tree 'Azula always lies'_

"But he trusts me" she hissed at her brother, "I have no reason to lie to him."

_Zuko sneered 'So dad was the one who killed all his friends?'_

She bit her lip, "Maybe I just haven't told him everything. You didn't."

'_But I didn't lie to them.' He hinted, 'I even told them I sent an assassin after them'_

"And they still ended up trusting you?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

'_Because I was honest with them' he replied, 'They learned I wasn't trying to deceive them anymore and I earned their trust, eventually.'_

"Well I don't have the luxury of time" she countered, "Now unless you are going to do anything else other than bother me, get lost."

'_I'll see you soon Azula' he promised, 'You'll never be rid of me, or the others.' He faded away into the trees._

"He's as much a pain dead as he was alive" Azula muttered to herself before she too fell asleep.

**(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)**

Azula groggily opened her eyes. She hadn't had much sleep either over the past few days, too busy planning her victory.

Hopefully their diversion to the Earth Kingdom and this little nap should have given her ships time to attack the Northern Water Tribe. With them eliminated all that would be left to conquer-

"Azula?"

Her eyes snapped wide open and looked around frantically. Sokka wasn't there. His coat was draped over her but she was alone.

"Azula?"

She sat up quickly and seen him cooking by the fire. He had added fresh wood and was now roasting a fish he must've caught from a nearby stream. There was a pair of freshly filled water bottles, and a small pile of blue berries.

"Morning" he smiled slightly, "We should eat and then get moving. If the Fire Nation is on the move we need to reach the Northern Water Tribe and warn them."

She smiled, but internally she frowned. At all costs Sokka could not be allowed to reach that settlement, especially since her forces were under orders to wipe out every last person there.

"Do we really need to hurry?" she stretched slowly, "The Fire Nation might not even try to conquer the North, they failed miserably last time remember."

Sokka was attempting to rouse Appa, to little effect, "Can't take that risk. If we're going to fight the Fire Nation again we'll need all the help we can get."

"Do I have time for a quick wash in the river?" her mouth supplied before her mind could react.

He gave another tug on one of Appa's legs, "Sure. But don't be too long."

With a nod she stalked away into the trees and quickly came across the river he mentioned. It struck her memory as she recalled another river from her past.

"The river they scattered the bison's fur over to try and trick me" she murmured.

'_Clumps!' Ty Lee exclaimed, 'They're clumps!'_

Azula rolled her eyes, "I almost had the Avatar that day. But Zuko and uncle had to interfere along with the Water girl and that blind child... and Sokka."

Remembering his insistence to hurry she stripped off her armour and undergarments and dived into the water.

**(BACK WITH SOKKA)**

"Come on Appa" he tugged insistently on the bison, "We need to go."

With a groan the massive creature slowly got to its feet and started stretching.

"I better get Azula." Sokka started towards the river, "I just hope that delay didn't cost us."

He quickly arrived at the river and found her clothes sitting neatly beside it. There was no sign of her however.

"Azula!" he called, "We have to go!"

A moment later something broke the surface. It was a naked woman, lying face down.

"Azula?" he gasped before charging towards the water. He quickly pulled off his shoes and dived into the river.

In his mind Azula had been swimming and perhaps ducked under then got caught by some weeds. In reality she had waited till she heard him approaching, ducked under the water, and was now holding her breath waiting for him to 'save' her.

Wasn't she so clever?

"Azula!" she felt arms turn her upright and could feel him swimming frantically for the shore.

Sokka pulled her onto dry land and, ignorant of the fact she was naked, began checking for a pulse. Upon finding a pulse he leaned over her face to feel for breath. She continued holding her breath.

"You'll kill me for this." Sokka leaned over her mouth.

Her arms darted up and wrapped around his neck. Before he could even move her iron grip pulled his mouth against hers. Azula's lips were surprisingly soft and tender, unlike her hands which felt like solid stone as they held his head in place.

She flipped him over so she was sprawled across his chest. Her mouth keeping him pressed to the ground while her hands were exploring his body. They travelled up and down his toned arms, through his hair, along his sides, searching with passion and hunger the like of which she had never felt before.

He mumbled something against her lips but she was too busy tugging at his belt to notice. As her eyes opened she could see large wet stains on his shirt, and then remembered she had just been pulled naked from a river.

Now would be a really bad time to catch a cold.

With that in mind she channelled her inner fire to warm and dry her body, allowing the heat to not only comfort herself but also to dry Sokka.

Definitely did not want him catching a cold right now.

Pulling away from him, and letting him breathe, she stared into his startled eyes, "Sokka. I love you. I need to be with you. I will murder your enemies. I will give you every piece of gold in the world. I will do anything as long as you never leave me."

Sokka's eyes stared deep into her soul and for a heart stopping minute she thought he seen the truth of her lies about who really killed his friends and family.

"Azula." He gently brushed her cheek, "I would never do that. We are in this together. I'll help you get through this. But there is one thing you can do for me."

"Anything" she gasped.

He shifted awkwardly underneath her, "Could you get off me and put some clothes on?"

Azula almost blushed. Almost.

"Most males would die to see me naked." she remarked as she rolled off him, "But you've seen me twice."

He cast his mind back to that time when she had made him give her a bath. Though at that time he was technically dating Suki so he had avoided staring at certain… **ass**ets Azula had.

"Lucky me." He grinned in a goofy manner as he turned to let her dress in peace.

'_No´_ Azula thought to herself, _'Lucky me'_

**(NORTHERN WATER TRIBE)**

To Sokka's great delight, and Azula's great disappointment, the Fire Nation had not reached the Waterbender colony.

After much insistence on Sokka's part that Azula was with him and not he as her prisoner they were granted audience with the king.

Of course he was glad to see Sokka again, despite the events of what happened during Sokka's last visit. But upon hearing that the Fire Nation was once again on its way to wipe out his people his face turned from happiness to concern.

"What has brought this about?" he asked, "Just when we thought the war was over."

"If we can remove my father from power I can take his place." Azula suggested, "Then the war will finally be over. The Avatar's mistake was letting my father live."

Sokka frowned slightly at her comment about Aang but, deciding the situation was bad enough, he decided not to say anything.

"I propose Sokka and I infiltrate the Fire Nation and kill my father" Azula continued, "With him dead I will take the throne."

The king obviously didn't trust Azula, but when a messenger rushed into the room with a report that a Fire Nation fleet was approaching he didn't have time to argue.

"You must get out of here" he told Sokka, "We will keep them distracted for as long as we can."

Bowing respectfully Sokka grabbed Azula's hand and together they ran for Appa and quickly lifted into the sky.

"Now is the best time to go to the Fire Nation Sokka." Azula told him, "The entire army is spread out in an attempt to recapture their domain. The homeland will be almost unguarded."

Sokka nodded, almost to himself, "But how could we sneak inside? The last time I tried to get into the capital I had an army and a solar eclipse. This time it's just us."

"Then you have your army." she smiled, "And with both our knowledge of the capital I'm certain we'll be fine."

He looked over at her, "Are you serious?"

"I brought down the Earth Kingdom Capital within a few days. I think I can sneak about my own nation with ease."

Sokka tugged Appa's reins, "Let's do it."

'_Excellent' _Azula thought, _'And when I take control of the Fire Nation and become the Firelord no-one will stop us.'_

**(FIRE NATION HOMELAND PRISON)**

Ty Lee slipped through the hallways. What she had seen only confirmed what she originally feared.

Ozai was dead.

Azula was free. She had been responsible for the attack. Now everyone was in danger.

She had to escape, to find someone and tell them.

With a mission in mind Ty Lee raced for the exit, as the sound of armoured feet echoed behind her.

**And that shall do us for now. Okay then, I hope you enjoyed this Birthday Bash upload. Yes as you can tell there will be another chapter for the 'Azula' ending. Following that will be the other endings I promised.**

**Alright then, please review if you can. As I've said the more reviews the more inspired I am to write this story.**

**Take care readers.**


	10. Sokka and Azula Ending Part 3

**Hello everyone. General Herbison here. I have good news and bad news.**

**Good news is that another chapter is ready for you and I have refocused on providing the endings I promised.**

**Bad news, this is a long chapter and it has quite a few twists so I hope you'll stay strong.**

**I do not own Avatar Last Airbender, if I did I'd be rich. But I'm not. I do claim this storyline however, so enjoy.**

**Sokka and Azula Ending (Final Part)**

**(OPEN OCEAN)**

Sokka's eyes were fixed on the horizon as Appa soared through the air towards the Fire Nation capital. His calm and collected face didn't betray the turmoil inside him.

'_She's Azula!' Common Sense waved his hands in the air, 'Helloooo most evil person on the planet ring a bell?'_

_Honesty looked thoughtful, 'But she has been helping us, even though she did try to kill us all a while ago.'_

'_Seal manure' Suspicion jabbed a finger determinedly, 'It's obvious she only wants our help to get her on the throne, and then kill us too.'_

'_She only wants peace, man' Peace held up two fingers in the 'peace' gesture, 'She wants to stop the war.' He smelled a flower that had appeared in his hand, 'She wants to preserve nature.'_

_Sokka's other sides shook their head in unison._

'_She's a dang fine looking woman.' Ladies Man grinned, 'And she's practically throwing herself at us. What's stopping us from taking advantage of this situation?'_

'_I am' Gentleman appeared and slapped Ladies Man on the back of the head, 'We were raised with manners, not to be some drooling hormone crazed chap who's going to hit on every girl who looks at us.'_

_Ladies Man looked affronted, 'I'm just saying she clearly feels desperate for human contact, more specifically ours. It wouldn't be a bad thing to give her what she wants.'_

'_A short while ago she was trying to kill us' Common Sense reminded, 'Now you want to make out with her?'_

_Before this could escalate a commanding voice hushed them._

'_I say we give her the benefit of the doubt, for now.' Friendship shrugged, "If what she says is true then we could use her help.'_

'_But what if she's lying?" Suspicion interjected, "What if she's the one who killed Katara, Gran-Gran, Aang and Suki?'_

_There was an uneasy silence._

'_Then we kill her.' Dark Side looked up from his tiny corner, 'If she was responsible for all this then she will die.'_

"Sokka?"

He jerked from his trance and looked over at the source of his conflict, "Yeah?"

"You've been very quiet." Her golden eyes stared into his, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he looked back out into the air, "Fine."

Azula pouted slightly, "Well since we started flying again you haven't looked at me."

He glanced over briefly, "Better?"

"That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes, "It's like you don't want me here. Like you think I've done something horrible."

'_Could you be any more obvious?' Zuko lay casually in the saddle, 'Why don't you just tell him?'_

"Quiet." Azula hissed.

Sokka cut off, "I'm sorry?" he looked surprised.

"Oh." She blushed, "I thought I heard something. Please continue."

"Well as I was saying-"

'_He's going to find out you know.' Zuko smirked, 'Wouldn't it be better to tell him yourself right now? I told the Avatar and his friends I hired that assassin. They grew to trust me. You should tell him, especially since you love him so much.'_

Azula tried to block out her brother's words as she tried to listen to Sokka. But Zuko's words rang through her ears.

"What do you think?" Sokka asked.

She stared blankly at him, "Um, what do you think?"

"Well we could do with getting some help." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "When it comes down to it all that's left is you and me against the entire Fire Nation military and the Firelord's bodyguards."

"I could contact the Dai Li" she offered, "They are loyal to me."

Sokka looked doubtful, "Can you trust them?"

"Trust, no. But they have proven their loyalty."

Appa slowly started to descend towards a small island. Their final stop before the Fire Nation homeland.

"We should get plenty of rest." Sokka muttered, "We are going to need it."

**(FIRE NATION CAPITAL/INNER CITY)**

Ty Lee watched another patrol march past her hiding spot. The entire city was on full alert and she could see warships flying overhead. With Ozai dead this all pointed to one deranged person.

Azula was loose. With her in charge no wonder the military had launched a full scale assault all across the world.

Before the soldiers had ambushed the crowd Ty Lee had went into the palace to look for Suki. After finding the body she had rushed for the main doors, only to find the crowd being attacked mercilessly while an armoured figure had run off with Sokka slung over their shoulder. Even at a distance and with the figure masked Ty Lee could tell it was Azula.

Which meant Azula had captured Sokka as well, she had thought he'd have been locked up in the prison, but instead it seemed he and Azula had fled on the bison.

'_What is Azula up to?' _she thought to herself, _'What does she want with Sokka?'_

Information? Access to the other Nations? With Sokka beside her the rest of the world would grant her access readily. He was a hero following Ozai's defeat, and being a close friend of the Avatar helped.

Which meant she would be in a key position to take out the few remaining leaders... leaving only her as the supreme ruler.

"Phoenix Queen Azula." Ty Lee whispered in horror, "Oh no."

Right now her best bet was to remove the Fire Nation leaders. If she could take them out one by one she would weaken the chain of command and stop troop movements. But she would need help.

With a growing sense of reluctance she vanished into a small trapdoor that led to the underground tunnels.

**(UNKNOWN ISLAND)**

Azula ignited the campfire while Sokka set up tents, she would probably never admit to anyone but she was starting to like this whole 'camping' thing. Gathering wood, catching fish, sleeping outdoors, it was strangely nice.

Now she could see why the Avatar and his friends didn't seem to mind doing it almost every night. She still preferred silk sheets and meals served on silver plates but the experience was starting to grow on her.

'_Wow' Mai rolled her eyes as she lounged against a tree, 'Now I did not see this coming.'_

"That I would enjoy this?" Azula muttered under her breath.

'_No, that you would have feelings' Mai strolled over to Sokka, 'Have to admit I didn't think he was your type.' A knife appeared in her hand._

"Get away from him." Azula took a step towards Sokka, "I'm warning you."

'_What are you going to do to me?' Mai moved the blade closer to Sokka's neck, 'What could you do that's worse than what you've already done?'_

Azula pulled a dagger from her belt, "I mean it!"

Sokka looked up and seen Azula staring in his direction with a look of cold fury on her face, "Azula?"

'_You took everything from me.' Mai's face twisted into a dreadful smirk, 'So now it's my turn.'_

Azula rushed forward with a scream and slashed through the air. Sokka had dropped to the ground and rolled away from her. Now he scrambled to his feet as she turned back to him.

"What are you doing!" he shouted.

'_Trying to kill him now?' Mai was standing behind Sokka, 'Why not? You've killed everyone else in your life.'_

This time Azula flung the knife with perfect accuracy. It soared through the air, a hair above Sokka's shoulder and thudded into the tree behind him.

His eyes widened in horror. Next second he vanished into the trees in an attempt to get away from the crazy Princess.

'_Nice throw' Mai remarked as she faded away._

Azula took a deep breath, "Are you okay Sokka? Sokka?" she looked around wildly, "Sokka!"

Spotting the broken tree branches she ran after him, pausing only to yank her knife free first.

**(FIRE NATION FLEET)**

"Are you certain?" the Captain scanned the horizon, "You saw the Avatar's bison?"

The lookout nodded, "Yes sir, it was heading towards the homeland but rapidly descended towards that island." He pointed.

"Well according to our intel the Avatar is dead." The Captain frowned, "So who would be flying that creature? Dispatch two ships to investigate. The rest of the fleet will push onwards to reinforce our assault on the Northern Water Tribe."

"Yes sir."

**(ISLAND)**

Sokka ran for his life through the forest. He knew Azula was unstable at times but this was new.

'_I told you!' Suspicion yelled, 'I told you she couldn't be trusted.'_

'_Not now' Common Sense pushed his way to the front, 'We need to find a way to avoid her and get back to Appa.'_

With that in mind Sokka charged on through the trees.

"Sokka! Wait!"

Upon hearing her voice drawing closer he put on a burst of speed. The trees flew past and he could see a clearing in the distance. Upon arriving he found himself standing on a narrow ledge overlooking a nasty fall to a lot of sharp rocks below in a ravine.

"Sokka!"

Glancing around quickly he spotted a narrow pathway leading down the side of the rock face. Pausing only to make sure of his footing he started to descend.

**(ISLAND BEACH)**

A landing party arrived on the beach and signalled back to the two ships before establishing their objectives.

"Spread out and start searching." The squad leader ordered, "Find the bison and whoever was flying it."

"Sir" one of the men pointed.

From here they could all see a sheer rock face, and a figure in blue following a path down it.

"Water tribe." The leader muttered, "Looks like a scout. Capture him, and we'll interrogate him back on the ships."

Just as they were about to set off they spotted a figure in Fire Nation armour emerge from the tree line and start descending after the Water tribe.

"They must be in pursuit as well. Come on, we'll box the scout in." The leader ordered, "Move it."

**(UP ON THE NARROW PATH)**

Azula thanked her years of intense training as she hurried after Sokka. He thought she had been trying to kill him. Well, swinging and throwing a knife near him would be unsettling. But she needed to catch him, if only to stop him falling to his death.

Then fate seemed determined to cause her even more problems. A dozen Fire Nation soldiers had landed on the beach and were heading towards them. Her armour would identify her as a friend, Sokka on the other hand would not be so lucky.

She watched him look back at her. Despite her speed he was still maintaining a safe, and dangerous, lead.

"Sokka please wait!" she cried, "I'm not trying to hurt you!"

Clearly disbelieving her he hurried onwards.

"No" she groaned.

'_Look at it this way' Zuko jogged alongside her, 'It could be worse.'_

"HOW COULD IT GET WORSE!" she screamed at her brother.

Fireballs sailed through the air and impacted around Sokka. He lost his footing and fell.

'_Told you it could be worse' Zuko faded away_

"SOKKA!" Azula flung herself over the edge. Flames ignited from her feet and propelled her towards him. He was pin wheeling in the air like he was trying to Air bend, to no avail. She seized a hold of him and put everything she had into her flames. Just as they reached the bottom of the ravine they cleared the rocks and instead landed on the sand.

Sokka rolled from her relaxed arms and stood, ready to run, only to receive an armoured fist in the face. He spun on the spot before collapsing to the ground.

Azula lay still for a moment catching her breath until she felt shadows cross her face.

"Princess Azula?" the soldiers sounded amazed.

"Yes you fools." She regained her contempt tone, "Assist me up."

They hastened to obey and Azula found herself upright, and staring directly at a prone body lying a few feet from her.

"Who took him down?" she asked innocently, while internally seething in fury.

"I did, Princess." A soldier raised his hand, "He was clearly try-"

It was probably the fastest time she had ever summoned lightning on record and shot it right through the man's heart. He didn't even get to finish his sentence before the foul stench filled the air and he collapsed in a dead heap.

"Anyone so much as touches him." Azula pointed at Sokka, "And you'll get a far worse death."

The remaining soldiers nodded frantically.

"Now, how many ships are nearby?" she turned to the former squad leader, with her present he was obsolete.

"Two, Princess." He bowed his head quickly, "Our boats are waiting to take us back to them if you wish."

She nodded briefly before lifting Sokka carefully into her arms, "Lead on."

**(FIRE NATION SHIP/ BRIDGE/EN-ROUTE TO FIRE NATION CAPITAL)**

Azula had commandeered the two ships and ordered both to take her back to the mainland to ensure her takeover was complete. She was expecting the generals and admirals to have launched assaults all over the world. Obviously whoever had been appointed to take the Northern Water Tribe wasn't as quick on the uptake.

She had been informed that, as though she didn't know, the Southern Tribe had been utterly destroyed and that two thirds of Ba Sing Se had been conquered. A massive fleet had been bombarding the Northern peasants since she and Sokka had fled from there. The invasion was due to start tomorrow morning to give them maximum time before the moon returned.

While her scheme for world domination was proceeding smoothly, she had a major problem. When they got back to the Fire Nation and she took control, there was no doubt Sokka would realise that she had been behind everything. He was intelligent enough to probably guess that she was lying to him.

'_Looks like your perfect plan isn't so perfect' Mai taunted._

'_You were close.' Zuko wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulder, 'But I told you all your evil would catch up to you.'_

"Why is it Ty Lee never visits?" Azula asked in general.

"Princess?" the bridge crew looked over at her.

She waved a hand at them, "Focus on your work. I'm thinking aloud."

'_Why is Ty Lee never here?' Mai smirked, 'Haven't you figured it out yet?'_

'_If this is all in your head' Zuko reminded, 'And you haven't added Ty Lee, then what does that tell you?'_

The colour drained from her already sickly pale face, "She's still alive."

'_Took her long enough' Zuko muttered as he and Mai vanished._

"Get me to the capital as fast as possible." She hissed to the crew, "NOW!"

They jumped and rushed about while she strode off the bridge and on a direct course for the holding cells below deck. If everything was going to fall apart she was going to tell Sokka the truth herself.

**(HOLD CELLS)**

Sokka gritted his teeth as he strained against the chain. He had found a small pick and was attempting to free himself. Getting out of the chains was step one, off the ship was part two.

He had worked it out the moment he had woke. Azula had lied to him. She was behind everything.

Ignoring his internal turmoil he concentrated on picking the cuffs. Once he was free he'd be looking for the quickest way off the ship. Even if he had to dive overboard.

"Sokka?"

Once upon a time that voice filled him with dread, recently that same voice had warmed his heart, now it brought wave upon wave of hate.

His tormentor stepped into view, "Sokka, I am so sorry."

Somewhere he registered she had actually apologised, but rationality was thrown out the window and sank to the bottom of the ocean as he turned his back on her.

"Please." She fell to her knees and stretched through the bars to him, "Please look at me."

He didn't move an inch.

'_Just like when I visited Uncle in prison.' Zuko commented sadly, 'I betrayed him, you betrayed Sokka. Here's a piece of advice, the guilt will hurt. A lot.'_

"GO AWAY!" Azula screamed.

Sokka flinched slightly at the sudden rise in volume but made no move to look at her.

"I know you figured it out." She continued, "I was on my way to tell you myself. Guess I was the slow one this time." She gave a weak smile.

He stared at the barred window, looking up at the blue sky.

"But I did it all for you." She insisted, "I wanted us to rule the world side by side. I wanted to provide a safe world for you and me to be together."

When he still made no movement Azula wrenched the cell door open and strode inside, "Look at me!"

Sokka didn't move. She had taken everyone he cared about. Hopefully he would be joining them soon.

"I love you!" she grabbed his shoulders and forcefully turned him around, "I've been in love with you for so long, I love you so much it hurts." Tears started streaming down her face, "I'm going insane Sokka." She gasped, "I see the dead, they talk to me, tell me all the things I don't want to hear."

Her grip on his shoulders was so tight he was starting to lose feeling in his arms.

"Day after day I'm scared." She collapsed to her knees in front of him, "The only good thing in my life is you. When you are nearby I have someone to trust. When I used that knife it was because I was trying to kill Mai."

One of his eyebrows rose in bewilderment.

"She was standing behind you." Azula explained, "Goading me into killing the only thing that mattered to me." She relaxed her grip on his shoulders, "I see them all the time, I lose control, but I swear to you I never wanted to hurt you."

His eyes still bore undisguised hostility but slowly his good nature overcame it and he carefully wrapped his arms around her, even though it was uncomfortable with the cuffs, and let her sob uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"I told them to take the Southern Tribe alive." She choked, "I didn't want your grandmother to get hurt." Amazingly telling the truth made the pain in her heart lessen.

"I was jealous of Suki." She continued, "I loved you but so did she. I promised her I would look after you."

"The Avatar was in the Avatar State, he tried to kill me." She confessed, "I had to stop him."

Now came the part she had been dreading.

"When I was fighting Zuko, I managed to defeat him, but then your sister and Mai attacked. I was forced to defend myself. I killed your sister."

Sokka jerked violently, "Why?"

"I didn't want to; I knew how important she was to you." She admitted, "But I was caught up in the fight and I thought that she would rather kill me than let me near you."

"Judging on how she treated Zuko I can imagine that." Sokka mumbled.

After a moment of silence he relinquished her and she sat back, with her face red and stained with tears.

"I am so, so sorry Sokka." She whispered miserably, "I just wanted us to be together."

He reached up gently and wiped away her tears, "It's okay Azula. I admit it will be tough; you did kill my friends and family after all. But I am not going to just abandon you."

"Thank you." She gasped and went to hug him, then thought better of it, one step at a time, "Well then, Sokka. We are on our way to the Fire Nation where I will become the official ruler."

"And you can stop the war." He added.

"Yes, yes of course." An honest smile broke on her face, "This will be a great and happy day. A day of peace and prosperity across the world."

He smiled encouragingly, "Good, now can you get me out of these?" he held up his cuffed hands.

"Oh, right." She blushed and pulled a key from her belt and opened the cuffs before helping him upright, "Come on. We have a war to stop."

**(FIRE NATION CAPITAL/PALACE/LATER)**

Azula sat peacefully in the Firelord's seat on the dais and her chilling blue flames were larger than ever before in her new found happiness.

"Are you serious?" one of the generals gaped at Azula, "We are on the verge of total victory and you want us to withdraw?"

She smiled, and that seemed to disturb everyone even more, "Yes, I realise that this treacherous attack was unwarranted. All forces are to return to original Fire Nation territory immediately."

"But the world will soon be ours." The man protested, "Why," he looked at Sokka who was sitting at Azula's right hand, "Is that Water tribe commoner sitting in a royal seat?"

"I'm glad you asked," Azula smiled over at Sokka, "He is going to be appointed the Supreme Commander of the Fire Nation military."

The silence that followed you could hear a feather touch the floor. Then each of the Fire Nation military figures coughed and spluttered in either shock or outrage.

"Are you serious!" the same man rose to his feet, quite forgetting who he was talking to, "You cannot put a Water Tribe savage in that position."

Azula raised a finger and wagged it, "I can and I will. Guards remove this man for defying me."

"Yes Princess." A dozen green robed men emerged from the shadows, "As you wish."

"The Dai Li?" Sokka raised an eyebrow at Azula, "When did they get back?"

She shrugged, "I don't know if they ever left. If I hadn't impressed them so much they would never have joined me."

They watched the Dai Li drag the man from the room and silence returned.

"Does anyone else have a problem?" Azula smiled sweetly.

There were no more objections.

"Alright then. You may begin ordering all our forces to withdraw." Azula waved them away, "Dismissed."

When the men had left she turned in her seat to Sokka, "How did I do?"

"Wonderful." He smiled, "Though I was expecting you to duel that guy, or blast him outright."

"I'm in a very good mood today." She leaned towards him, "Do I get a reward for being nice?"

Sokka lifted her hand and kissed it, "One step at a time remember."

Calmly she accepted her hand back, "I can be patient. Now if you'll excuse me I have to check that my bedroom has been remodelled."

With that she rose and strode through a side door reserved for the Firelord, the flames receded as she vanished.

"Sir" a female soldier approached, "I have orders to escort you to the military base to address the soldiers."

"Alright then." Sokka rose, "Just hope it's better than my speech before the invasion."

The woman tilted her head slightly, "Sir?"

"Never mind." Sokka hastened to her side, "You'll have to show me the way though."

She nodded and turned away quickly, "Follow me."

**(AZULA'S ROOM)**

Her attendants bowed as she entered, then literally jumped as she squealed in delight and clapped her hands together.

"I love it." She twirled around the room. Instead of red and orange everywhere it was now a cool blue. Blue for Sokka's Water Tribe origin, and blue for her fire. The portrait of her father was gone and now hanging on the wall was a portrait of herself, that could be changed later.

Then her eyes fell on the roof to floor mirror. She had given the matter deep thought and decided that she needed to move on. Mother or no mother she wouldn't let fear control her anymore.

"I am not afraid." She muttered calmingly, "I am at peace."

**(FIRE NATION CAPITAL/CITY)**

"Where are we going?" Sokka asked as the woman led him into a dark alleyway, "Shouldn't we stick to the main roads?"

The woman turned to him as she removed her helmet.

"Hey cutie." Ty Lee grinned.

Sokka's mouth dropped, "Ty Lee?"

"Do I get a hug for my rescue?" she held her arms out, "Come on."

"It's great to see you again." Sokka accepted the hug, "Azula's going to be thrilled you're okay."

Ty Lee giggled, "Good one. Now come on, we need to get out of here."

"Well the palace is back that way." Sokka pointed in the general direction, "So let's go."

"Huh?" Ty Lee raised an eyebrow, "Why are you trying to go back to the palace? We are trying to escape from the Fire Nation."

Sokka grinned, "No, Azula's promised to be good and stop the war."

Ty Lee's confused face went into extreme concern.

"Sokka," she put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I feel great." He danced on the spot slightly, "The war is over, Azula's in charge, and she made me her second in command."

Ty Lee grabbed his arms, "What did she do to you? Did she torture you until your mind snapped? Or did she force cactus juice down your throat?"

"I'm fine Ty Lee, honest." He assured her, "But I think I've got through to Azula. You should go talk to her."

"Seriously?" she gaped at him.

He took her hand, "Come on. Even if something goes wrong I'll be there to help."

Feeling like she was being led to slaughter Ty Lee nonetheless allowed herself to be pulled along back to the palace.

**(PALACE/AZULA'S ROOM)**

"Hey Azula?" Sokka knocked on the door, "I've got someone to see you."

She raised an eyebrow, "Come in."

When the door opened and she seen who was with Sokka a hundred thoughts flashed through her mind. Until she settled on one.

"Sokka, could you leave us for a private chat?" Azula asked politely.

He looked slightly concerned but seemed willing to trust her, "Okay, I'll just wait outside, be good you two."

When his footsteps had faded away Azula walked over to Ty Lee and embraced her. Ty Lee had been expecting a fireball; instead she was treated to a hug.

"It's so good to see you again." Azula beamed, "I am sorry for everything I've done to you. I treated you like a slave, when I should've treated you like a real friend. You stood by me for so long, and I think you made the right choice when you stunned me. I needed to see what I had done to the people in my life."

Trying to avoid the feeling of fear Ty Lee grinned instead, "It's good to see you again Azula. I have to admit when Sokka told me you had changed I didn't believe him."

"I would've had trouble believing it." Azula shrugged, "But I hope you can forgive me one day." She added.

As images of their childhood friendship surfaced Ty Lee embraced Azula, "As long as you don't tell me to do something wrong then I'm sure we'll be good."

"Deal." Azula smiled, though she still tried to hide the tears of joy. Being emotional all the time was getting a bit much.

**(ONE MONTH LATER)**

As Azula promised, all Fire Nation troops withdrew. The other Nations were initially suspicious, until they found that Azula and Sokka had taken control of the Fire Nation and kept their promise to end the war.

But what was even more of a gossip subject was the relationship between Azula and Sokka. Many speculated it was a business relationship, others said friendship, some even said they were in love, though that suggestion was often laughed at.

They were all utterly stunned however when it was announced that Azula and Sokka were set to be married.

Crowds of people flocked to the Fire Nation to see it. Despite how young they were everyone knew that these two had done more in their years than most people would do in their entire lives.

The ceremony took place in a large flowered field rather than the palace courtyard. Sokka, tugging awkwardly with the collar of his robe, stood at the front of the aisle beside an altar. He had been wondering about who to pick as his best man, but instead had decided to forgo having a best man and instead was joined at the front by Bato and Master Piandao.

Music started playing and everyone rose as Ty Lee, as the maid of honour, walked down the aisle carrying a bouquet and dressed in a pink dress. She giggled slightly but made it to the front without any issues. She was followed a minute later by the bride.

Azula was accompanied up the aisle by Iroh. Her uncle had a bright cheery smile on his face as he guided her to the altar. But Azula herself was absolutely radiant. Her white dress practically glowed, as did her smile. She had let her hair down and now it rippled softly in the breeze as she strode closer to her soon-to-be husband.

Originally the Fire Nation upper class and military leaders had been outraged that their leader was going to marry a savage. When they found that this savage had turned Azula into a nice person they abruptly changed their minds. Some people still opposed the wedding but a solid ring of Fire Nation soldiers, and Dai Li were standing guard to ensure no-one interrupted this ceremony.

Gathered in the crowd were members of the Northern Water Tribe, King Kuei and Bosco, Appa, Hawky, King Bumi, Master Jeong Jeong, and several other faces from the past.

As Azula took her place beside Sokka they shared a look that spoke more than words ever could. They had found their other half in this life. Throughout all the good and bad they knew that this was meant to be.

The ceremony flew past and at last the moment came that they had been waiting for.

"In the presence of the spirits and in the eyes of these witnesses," the elder announced, "I pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone burst into applause and Iroh started crying into a large handkerchief as Sokka and Azula leaned forward and their lips meet in a kiss that united them before others, but that united their souls with each other.

With the sun bright in the sky and the flowers swaying in the breeze it seemed fate had given its approval for this event. Sokka and Azula finally broke apart and simply looked at the other.

"I love you Sokka" She whispered.

"I love you Azula" he replied.

Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, ready to start their bright future together.

**TAKE THAT! Oh my word this is long. But I hope you enjoyed it. Yes it was a very sudden conversion and all that but I hope you can forgive me for that. Anyway this is the end of the official Sokka/Azula ending.**

**Some people have expressed issues with the endings being awkward to navigate as opposed to the story. I apologise for that but I am naming the chapters so hopefully it will help.**

**You know the drill, please review. More reviews equals quicker uploads. So, two endings down, a lot to go. See you all next time.**


	11. Sokka and Ty Lee

**To 'Diva180' and ' .lee' I thank you for taking the time to contribute your ideas to this project. I will try my utmost to make your ideas appear in the story.**

**And to… guest account name escapes me, but Azula raping Sokka… extremely extreme measure but I will keep it in mind. I'm trying to write a more romance story without going into major lemon scenes.**

**Elite riot troopers form a wall to hold back the furious fans as General Maraxus makes his way to a podium.**

**General – Friends, readers, and anyone else not in the first two categories, I would like to apologize for the unacceptable delay for this chapter. I will admit I have been busy and suffering from writer's block along with health issues but that is no excuse. I would like to extend my immense thanks to SkyBright for her assistance in getting this back on track and for having the patience to take time and give me advice. I do not own Avatar Last Airbender nor its characters. But I claim this story. Enjoy**

The war was over.

Avatar Aang defeated Phoenix King Ozai and removed his firebending abilities.

Crown Prince Zuko, Katara, and Mai defeated Azula and locked her away.

But war demands sacrifice, and in this case the sacrifice had been the life of the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki had perished high above the Earth Kingdom as she had done her best to stop the Fire Nation airships.

The ceremony was held shortly after the coronation of Firelord Zuko. Gathered around her coffin as she was buried behind the dojo on Kyoshi Island was Sokka, Ty Lee, and the other Kyoshi Warriors. Aang, Katara, and Toph watched from a distance as Sokka broke down beside the coffin and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

"Come on cutie." Ty Lee, adorned in the traditional green uniform, gently patted his shoulder, "She wouldn't want you to fall to pieces."

Sokka's tears soaked into the ground as he stared at the box that enclosed the first girl who had ever expressed an interest in him, not to mention teaching him a great lesson in humility when they first met.

"You need to be strong." Ty Lee tightened her grip on his shoulder and pulled him back form the coffin and up to his feet, "And just remember that she died trying to save the world. Don't let her sacrifice be for nothing."

As he stepped away from the coffin four tribesmen picked it up and slowly lowered it into the neatly dug hole. Ty Lee wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held him tightly as they watched the Kyoshi Warriors fill the hole.

Following the ceremony Sokka was barely able to see where he was going. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard at the loss of Suki. He was constantly thinking on how he could've stopped this from happening. Maybe if he had sent Suki and Ty Lee on ahead with Toph while he brought up the rear it would be him in that coffin and not her. Or if he had been able to grab her hand before she fell when the ship broke in two.

So many different possible outcomes. But the universe had taken her from him and now he was alone. He could sense Katara was on her way over in his direction, probably to give him her usual encouraging pep talk when things were terrible but right now he wanted to be alone.

"Ty Lee" He muttered.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to be by myself for a while if that's okay."

She squeezed his shoulder before moving away to talk to Katara while Sokka found his way into the dojo and closed the door.

The room brought a surge of memories from when he had got a large serving of humiliation during his first fight with Suki. That one encounter had made him realise what a jerk he had been. So, in an attempt to apologize he had returned and asked to train with them.

"That dress wasn't half bad on me." He chuckled, "Though I could've done without the makeup."

What was more memorable was that out of nowhere Suki had kissed him. He had no idea she had any interest in him at all, well being honest she had probably grown fond of him after all his dedication to learning their techniques, and his dashing good looks and humour didn't hurt.

But then he had to go with Aang and Katara. Their job to save the world had separated him and Suki. But he never forgot the lessons he learned and he looked forward to one day seeing her again.

He hadn't expected that to be helping Earth Kingdom refugees getting into Ba Sing Se. For a fleeting moment he hoped she would come with him, but at least they had time together crossing the Serpent's Path…

**(SEVERAL HOURS LATER)**

Ty Lee approached the dojo, still in her uniform. Katara had appreciated her brother wanted to be alone but after all this time alone it would do him good to have company. She entered to find him sitting on the floor with his head low and tear stains down his face.

"Sokka?"

_As images of her filled his head he looked up to see Suki standing in the dojo's doorway illuminated by the light shining at her back._

"Suki?" he breathed.

Ty Lee faltered in her step as she stopped just in front of him, "Sokka?"

He scrambled to his feet and grabbed her shoulders, "I tried to save you. I never wanted this to happen."

"It's okay Sokka." Ty Lee placed her hands on his face gently, "It's okay."

_His eyes gazed deep into Suki's. Her painted white face that he loved so much had a comforting smile as tears ran down it. She bit her lip and her shoulder started to jerk as the tears ran faster and stronger._

"Don't cry." He begged, "Please don't cry Suki."

The words hurt Ty Lee more than he could ever know. She was standing here doing her best to comfort him and convey her feelings with a shower of tears while all he could do was mistake who she was.

"I love you Sokka." She clung to him, "Let Suki go."

_His mouth gaped as the words left her mouth. If this wasn't Suki then who was she? Who cared about him enough to stand here and cry their eyes out and confess their love? If Suki was gone then who was this?_

"I will miss you Suki." He whispered.

Ty Lee tore herself from his grip and sprinted from the dojo with the tears streaming down while her cries of despair and hurt were left in Sokka's ears as he watched her run away. She ran away from the village with the intent to find somewhere to cry in peace and let go of her feelings for Sokka.

Barely a minute after she hid amongst the trees she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and turn her to face their owner.

"Sokka" she muttered miserably as she gave in to her feelings and hugged him.

He gently rubbed her back as her tears soaked his clothes, "I am so sorry Ty Lee. I was just thinking about Suki and I…" he inhaled a shaky breath, "I'm sorry."

"I know how you felt about her." Ty Lee whispered, "But I care about you as well. I know this may seem heartless but you need to let her go. Torturing yourself is not going to bring her back."

"She's right Sokka."

He and Ty Lee looked up to see a pair of glowing figures descend through the trees towards them. One was Princess Yue, the other was Suki.

"How did you…?" Sokka looked between the two of them.

"When spirits have strong connections to each other they can visit the living world to comfort those left behind." Yue explained, "It is why I have always been looking out for you."

"And now I'm dead." Suki gave a theatrical sigh, "At least I don't have to look after the ocean." She tilted her head at Yue, "But you on the other hand clearly need help."

Sokka frowned, "What do you mean?"

"For goodness sake Sokka, Ty Lee stood crying her eyes out while doing her best to comfort **you** and your response is to ignore that fact completely."

"I could hardly see," he mumbled, "And she was wearing the uniform with the face paint, not my fault I mistook her."

Ty Lee had attempted to wipe her tears away during the exchange, only to find that her make-up had been utterly ruined and now her face was probably a mess. She didn't have a clue where this was going but there was no way Sokka would look at her the same way again. Her actions could have just ruined their friendship.

"Hey, Sokka," Suki looked over at Ty Lee, "Could you give us a minute? Girl talk."

Looking slightly confused he moved away from the group and sat down beside a river, staring at his reflection and asking himself if the universe really did hate him.

'_First Yue, now Suki' _he thought, _'Is any girl I fall for going to die long before their time? Should I be a monk like Aang? But then again I think he's moving on Katara... I need to speak to him about that.'_

Back with the ladies Ty Lee was receiving the strangest lecture ever, it even beat Azula's one about the exact length of her hair.

"And remember to laugh at some of his jokes." Suki gave a sigh, "Some of them may be terrible but he does have a gift for humour so try not to make him feel bad."

Yue nodded, "He is extremely kind and considerate. Don't take advantage of that."

"Excuse me," Ty Lee frowned, "You two are giving me advice on Sokka...why?"

Suki smiled, "Because he will need you. When Yue died she willingly stepped back to allow Sokka and I to have a chance. Now I am doing the same for you."

Ty Lee's mouth dropped open slightly, "Really?"

"We care about Sokka too much." Yue smiled gently, "We know you care for him, so we are happy to wish you the best." Yue faded away.

Suki turned to gaze at the river, "Don't hurt him Ty Lee. He's been through enough in his journey to save the world."

"I won't." Ty Lee promised.

"I know you won't," Suki smiled, "You have a pure heart, you even thought Azula had a nice side."

Ty Lee pouted slightly, "She did, she does. Somewhere in that evil lunatic is my best friend."

"Uh huh" Suki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Well good luck with that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a training session with Avatar Kyoshi."

Before Ty Lee could do more than open her mouth Suki had faded away, "Oh, bye then."

She made her way over to the river where Sokka was staring at his reflection, "Hey."

"Oh, hi Ty Lee." He stood up, "Do I need to know anything about what they said to you?"

"Only that if you mess with me I am allowed to kick your butt from here to the Southern Water Tribe, and back." She grinned.

He looked amused, "Oh really."

"Really."

"You could kick my butt?"

"Records shows every time we fight you end up on your back."

"What about that time on the drill? You got stuck in that gunk."

Ty Lee bent beside the water and started washing her face clean, "That was your sister and Toph who done that. All you done was instruct."

"It was my plan that worked. Alright, bring it on." He raised his hands, "You and me one on one."

She finished washing her make-up off and stood up, "Don't cry when I win."

"I won't." he smiled as they circled, "Cause I'm going to win."

**Lemons follow on from here. I'm not good at lemons so please don't be angry if it isn't what you were hoping for.**

Ty Lee jabbed at his kneecap but he jumped backwards to avoid it, "Missed me."

"Fair enough." She calmly reached up and removed her Kyoshi dress and dropped it behind her, leaving her back in her usual pink outfit "Ready?"

He nodded uncertainly and watched her begin to twirl on the spot, "What are you-?"

She flew through the air at a blinding speed and jabbed him in the left shoulder, "Point to me."

As expected his left arm went numb, "I suppose you want me to take something off?"

"Uh huh." She nodded, "A hit or a miss."

Using his one hand he pulled off his shirt and noticed her eyes start gleaming as they examined his muscled torso.

"Very nice." she licked her lips.

This time Sokka was planning a trick of his own and pointed suddenly, "Look, an invisible bear."

"Where?" Ty Lee spun on the spot, "Where?"

She felt a hand solidly impact on her backside and, blushing furiously, she turned back to Sokka, "You did not just do that."

"Did you see me do anything?" he asked innocently, "Did you see me?"

"Well, no but I know it was you."

He smirked, "Well if I hit you then you have to take something off."

Trying not to smile she slowly and teasingly pulled off her top to reveal a pink bikini that was barely holding her large breasts.

"Wow" Sokka started drooling, "That is a mighty fine set of-" he was cut off as Ty Lee jabbed his other shoulder, "Aw come on."

Without waiting for him to find a way out of them Ty Lee seized his trousers and practically tore them off him along with his shoes, "Nice legs."

Being down to his underwear Sokka shivered, "You know, we could call this a draw."

"Yeah, not going to happen." Ty Lee jumped at him.

Sokka, with two arms still numb, dropped to the ground and Ty Lee flew overhead and landed neatly on her feet, "Aha! You missed me!"

Without hesitation Ty Lee pulled off her shorts to reveal matching pink underwear.

Now, lying on the ground and with both arms offline Sokka started rolling to gain momentum before clambering to his feet, "I'm up!"

Ty Lee jabbed both his knees and he collapsed, "I'm down."

"Time to lose the underwear cutie." She grinned.

With both arms and legs offline he merely rolled his eyes, "I never thought I would say this but, I'm gonna need help with that."

"With pleasure." She bent down and quickly removed his underwear. The sight that awaited her was more than enough to cause her eyes to widen in surprise, "Nice sword."

Blushing slightly Sokka strained to fight back, but unfortunately he couldn't even move as she straddled his waist, "Aw come on." He repeated.

"You want to see these?" Ty Lee playfully shook her chest from side to side and giggled as his eyes followed hypnotically. She lifted a hand in the air and brought it down beside his head, "I missed you." She winked and reached up with her other hand to untie her bikini.

Sokka's 'sword' had already begun to rise by this point and Ty Lee could feel it rubbing against her underwear. But Sokka's actions distracted her as he lifted his head to gently lick her nipples. Her back arched and she leaned over to allow him easier access, before reaching down and slowly rubbing his manhood.

When his tongue left her chest she looked down in annoyance before feeling his mouth latch onto her other breast. She moaned softly as sparks of pleasure ignited while her hand started rubbing his growing member even faster.

"Not bad Sokka." She breathed huskily, "But I'm still winning."

Sokka had, by this stage, begun to get feeling back into his arms but decided to wait until Ty Lee was fully distracted. He pulled away from her cleavage and merely tried not to look like he was fully enjoying what she was doing.

"Oh it's going to be like that, cutie." She let go of his manhood and brought that hand down beside his head, "Well there you go. I missed." She leaned down so her face was inches from his, "Now how are you going to rem-" she was cut off as Sokka's lips collided with hers. Closing her eyes she gave in to the warm and passionate kiss.

With her distracted Sokka reached up with his hands and slowly removed her underwear, Ty Lee was so caught up in the kiss she didn't even notice.

"That was some kiss." She remarked as they broke apart, "But how are you going to…hey" she noticed her lack of lower garments, "You cheated."

Sokka jerked his body upwards and twisted so Ty Lee was on the ground and he held himself above her with his arms while slowly twisting his hips to press his manhood against her lower region, "Ready?"

"No way cutie." She grinned, "Not going to be that easy."

Before he could do more than frown he felt Ty Lee's legs slid up his body and clamp around his waist and the owner of said legs to pull herself up and press him to the ground with her legs tightly wrapped around him and her cleavage against his face.

"Give up." She smirked as she pulled his head closer into her chest, "You're not getting out of this."

Amazingly Sokka began to get to his feet and lifted her into the air. His fully erect manhood was now positioned directly beneath her and he mumbled something.

"What was that?" she leaned back to allow him oxygen, "What did you say?"

"I win." He winked, before he rammed his manhood into her.

Stars appeared in Ty Lee's eyes while a mixture of pain and immense pleasure coursed through every fibre of her being. She opened her mouth to gasp for air and also to scream out obscene language.

"Sokka!"

Sokka froze his movements as his sister's voice echoed around them. Ty Lee, who was still in the moment and didn't hear Katara, started lifting and dropping herself against his manhood to keep the sensation going as she worked closer to the climax.

"Hey Katara." Toph sounded like she was grinning, "Why don't we go back to the village. He'll catch up when he's done."

"Done what?"

"Just come on." Toph insisted, "Oh and Sokka, if you can hear me… you owe me big time."

Silently writing an IOU in his head Sokka turned back to Ty Lee still bouncing away while her legs crushed him even tighter, "Ty Lee."

"What?" she gasped, "Come on. A bit more action please."

He took a step forward and slid on a patch of grass which result in him lying flat on his back with Ty Lee across his chest.

"Oh, smooth move cutie." A lustful glint appeared in her eyes as she slowly raised herself up, then slammed down on his member.

This time stars appeared in Sokka's eyes and he started panting as Ty Lee rode him faster and harder with each gain of momentum. The pressure was building. The pleasure was incredible. He reached up with his hands and started playing with her breasts.

"Are you there yet?" Ty Lee put her hands beside his head as she leaned over, still maintaining her pace.

"Yeah." He answered in a strained voice.

"Together." She whispered.

He leaned up and their mouths met in a passionate explosion that set off a chain reaction along both their bodies. They stiffened as their bodies finally erupted before collapsing to the ground with Ty Lee lying atop him.

"I love you Sokka." She whispered.

"I love you Ty Lee." He hugged her.

"Aw, you two are really sweet together."

Both Sokka and Ty Lee looked up to see Toph sitting on a nearby rock casually scratching her ear with a grin that looked too big for her face.

"TOPH!" Sokka yelped, "Do you mind?"

"What?" she shrugged, "Not like I'm going to paint a picture."

Sokka rolled his eyes and Ty Lee bit her lip.

"What's it going to cost me?" Sokka asked.

"You give me warning next time. You use protection. And you tell Katara."

Sokka nodded, "Okay."

Toph strolled away, "And would you two pick a better spot next time? Now hurry up before you get a cold."

Once Toph was out of sight, and earshot, through probably not bending sight, Ty Lee tapped him on the nose, "Hey."

He looked up at her, "Yeah?"

She ground her hips against him, "One more time?"

"You're on." He kissed her.

**An armoured convoy of vehicles escort the General from the meeting.**

**General – I think that went well.**

**Azula – So why all the security?**

**General – I'm just making sure everything went along nicely.**

**Azula – So, I got locked up?**

**General – Sadly yes… but don't worry you will be back very soon. Though next time it'll be when you are sharing Sokka.**

**Azula – WHAT!**

**Azula punches the General in the face – Sokka is mine!**

**General – Not the nose! Why is it always the nose!**

**Azula – Please review readers. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think the author of this story needs to change some things.**

**General – Security!**


	12. Sokka and Yue

**General Herbison is sitting in his office typing out an ending for his Ladies Man story when the door breaks open and Azula charges inside.**

**Azula – That better be one where Sokka and I are together.**

**General – That one was out ages ago.**

**Azula – Do another one where he is happy that I killed his family.**

**General – No way missy. This is my story and there is nothing you can do to stop me.**

**Azula conjures a fireball – Oh really?**

**The General snaps his fingers and a team of Waterbenders jump out from behind him while armed soldiers surround Azula – Okay readers, I do not own Avatar Last Airbender nor its characters but I do claim this story. Enjoy. Guards, restrain her!**

In death we shall be together. With the life gone from the burning lands in the wake of the Fire Nation airship fleet you perished as you fought to save the world.

But do not fear Sokka. Your actions did make a difference.

You do not remember? Allow me to remind you…

**(AIRSHIP FLEET/EARTH KINGDOM)**

The ship was on a collision course with the rest of the fleet. It was time to get out of here.

"Move it." Sokka urged Toph as they reached a maintenance ladder that would take them to the roof of the airship where they could hopefully transfer to another one.

She started climbing as Sokka waited at the bottom and was quickly followed by Ty Lee and Suki.

"Come on Sokka we're running out of time." Suki called as she reached the roof, "Get up here."

He did as he was instructed. But just as he reached halfway the ladder tore in two. He flailed wildly as he fell to land heavily on the metal floor, "My leg!"

What none of them expected was at that precise moment the ship collided with the other airships. The floor beneath Sokka gave way and he fell again.

"SOKKA!" Suki screamed as she watched him fall into the smoke filled lower levels of the ship.

**(LOWER LEVELS)**

If he had kept falling it would have been the end of him. Luckily his hand managed to find a solid grip on a railing and anchored himself to it.

Smoke and flames were everywhere as the ship grinded across the fleet, hopefully it would disable most of, if not all of them. Just as long as the girls got clear first.

He admitted to himself, as he dangled there, that he was prepared to die. After all his close shaves with death he knew that his chances were running out. Honestly he would rather not die but if his death would help ensure peace and the safety of his friends and family then he was content.

But that didn't mean he was going to give up just yet.

Straining his arms he pulled himself up and onto the platform. The smoke was too thick to see clearly but he had studied the ship's design from the one Katara had stole to escape the Black Rock. He was just a deck below the bridge; if he could get there he might be able to find another way out before the ship crashed.

He tore a strip from his sleeve and wrapped it around his nose and mouth. It wouldn't be the best counter to the smoke but it would have to do. Blindly he stumbled along the corridors and found his way back to the bridge.

The glass window had shattered so there was no smoke in the room. He sealed the door shut and limped over to the controls.

His plan had worked. Almost every ship had been severely damaged with their engines destroyed and now they were all dropping to the ground below as Fire Nation troops abandoned their doomed vessels by jumping from the vessels with large sheets of cloth tied to them which opened into a parachute.

"Time for me to be going." He spun the ship's wheel aimlessly while reaching for a backpack.

The ship lurched as it twisted in the air, still with enough momentum to carry it onwards. Sokka fell on his bad leg and yelled in pain as he collapsed to the ground before pulling himself upright at the controls.

His crippled ship was now on a direct course for a large patch of rock columns where he could see Aang fighting the Phoenix King.

"I'm coming buddy." He gripped the wheel and adjusted it slightly to focus his aim.

The prow of the ship was now pointing firmly at Ozai, he was too busy goading Aang to notice the massive ship heading right for him.

Aang had sealed himself inside a giant sphere of rock so he couldn't see it either, but the rock would protect him Sokka thought.

He could feel the ship straining as more and more of it fell apart, but the machine was well made and despite the damage it plowed through the columns of rock on a direct course for its target.

"I'm sorry Suki." He whispered.

The ship crashed into the ground where Ozai had been and scraped along the ground before crashing into another column and grinding to a halt.

With his head ringing and his leg aching Sokka opened his eyes. The control room was in pieces and just a few inches from where he lay was a gaping hole in the floor.

"Good job Sokka." He groaned, "You managed to wreck your ship."

Then came a very ominous sound. Shifting rock.

With a thrill of fear Sokka looked out the window to see the rock column he had crashed into was starting to tip over.

Towards him.

Having no time to crawl to the door Sokka pushed himself into the hole. As he fell into the dark he could feel the rock slamming down above him cutting out all light and leaving him trapped. He fell and fell until landing on a solid surface which sent another dose of pain through him as all the air was knocked out.

For a while he lay there struggling to pull himself together and gasping down air and trying not to pass out.

"Okay universe." He slowly sat up, "I have survived your crash, the giant rock, while having a bust leg, and now I am trapped in here with no way out. Anything else you want to throw at me?"

Something moved in the shadows.

"Oh come on." Sokka groaned, "What now?"

A fireball ignited, and illuminated the furious face of Phoenix King Ozai.

"Oh," Sokka swallowed, "Um, hi?"

Ozai was badly bruised and had a long line of blood running from his nose but he took a step forward with the fireball raised to throw.

"I'm dating your daughter!" Sokka yelled.

The man stopped dead in his tracks, "What?"

"Yeah Azula and I are dating and she wouldn't like it if you killed me." Sokka pulled himself to his feet, though he avoided putting weight on his damaged one, "We kinda got together after the invasion and had some minding blowing sex in her room. Then we agreed that once you die she and Zuko run the Fire Nation and make it a peaceful place, oh and she thinks you're an egotistical old fool who can't even beat a kid."

Ozai roared and hurtled the fireball at him, it missed by several feet.

"And your aim sucks." Sokka turned and hopped away quickly, "Bet you can't catch me."

His pace increased as he heard Ozai charging after him.

"Come on Sokka. Think. You know this ship."

He ducked through a doorway and found himself in the engine room, "Perfect."

A minute later Ozai barged into the room with a handful of flames to light his way. He was limping slightly, another sign of his injury due to the crash. His eyes darted around but didn't notice Sokka hiding behind a large gas tank.

"Come on out you coward." Ozai demanded, "A peasant and a coward. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that your people attacked my land during the day we couldn't fight back."

There was a screech and Ozai let out a groan, the flames went out and the room went dark again.

"Stupid creature." Ozai hissed as he conjured another set of flames.

Ignoring his instincts Sokka peered out to see what was happening.

Hawky swooped down out of the shadows and raked his claws across Ozai's face before vanishing into the shadows again.

"Blasted bird." Ozai started flinging fireballs into the darkest corners in an attempt to hit the hawk, or at least see where the next attack was coming from.

For perhaps three minutes the brave bird swooped around the room, but only once or twice was it able to land a hit on Ozai, until finally the tyrant managed to blast Hawky out of the air with a massive fireball.

"Hawky!" Sokka yelled as he watched his faithful pet burn to ash.

Ozai whirled around, "There you are!" he drew back a hand and fired a solid stream of fire at Sokka.

Time slowed to crawl as both of them turned their gaze to the large gas tank beside Sokka. Ozai's eyes widened and he tried to stop his attack.

But it was too late.

**(AFTERMATH)**

With Ozai's death and Azula's capture the war officially ended. Firelord Zuko took the throne and ushered in a new era of peace for all Nations.

A statue of Sokka was placed in the courtyard of both the Fire Nation palace and the one in Ba Sing Se to pay tribute to the one who had done so much for all of them.

So many people were left devastated with his death. But the majority of them had people to hold them tight and whisper words of comfort. Katara and Aang returned to the Southern Water Tribe to break the news to her father and grandmother. Hakoda accepted the news more easily, he knew his son was a proud warrior who had died for what he believed in and that he would not want his own father to crumble.

Suki returned to Kyoshi Island with Ty Lee. It took her a long time but eventually she accepted his death after much support from her friends. Rumors are that Ty Lee spared with her every day until she finally snapped out of her depression and let out her feelings in a fight that lasted an hour with a crowd gathered at the door to watch. After the match was declared a draw she embraced Ty Lee and thanked her for everything.

Toph, who rarely expressed inner emotions, decided to return to her parents. After a week of catching up they willingly allowed her to travel to Ba Sing Se where she became a mentor to teach the next generation. Her size and age were never brought up by her students who were well aware of her power, not to mention her reputation as a professional underground competitor.

The sun rose high on the morning of a long awaited marriage. High in the sky above the massing crowd Sokka looked down with a smile.

"Sorry I couldn't be here in person sis." He watched Katara walk down the aisle, escorted by their father, "But I'd probably say something wrong and we'd have to restart the ceremony."

His eyes switched to Aang, waiting at the end of the aisle along with Zuko as his best man. The Avatar looked up and smiled at him.

"Take care of her Aang." Sokka waved.

Aang nodded and turned with a grin as Katara joined him at the front.

With a reluctant sigh he passed through the barrier and entered the Spirit World. He couldn't stay in the real world for too long.

Besides, there was someone waiting for him.

**(SPIRIT WORLD)**

"I have been waiting for such a long time." Her smile shone as bright as the moon she now controlled.

Sokka floated over to her and they embraced, "I have missed you too, Yue."

Tears were falling down their faces as their lips met in a kiss that they had not shared in a far too long a time. In life they had loved. With her death the love had lain dormant. Now joined in death they could be together forever. The Moon and her Guardian united in the skies above the world, their duty to protect, their destiny to love, and their afterlife to share.

**General boards a Chinook with a restrained Azula – I love a happy ending.**

**Azula – Let me out of these chains you prick! I'll tear your heart out!**

**General – Like that's going to happen. You are not getting out until we reach the prison.**

**Azula – You can't do this to me! You said he would be mine!**

**General – Look young lady, I have Suki threatening lawsuits since she ended up with Sokka according to canon, I've got Ty Lee pleading and begging to end up with Sokka, then you add Yue sinking my battleships, and then factor in your psychopathic self and I end up with one massive headache.**

**Azula – But he loves me!**

**General – One more word and I will have the guards sedate you.**

**Azula – Just promise me the next one will have me and Sokka.**

**General – Fine, the next ending will feature you-**

**Azula – YES!**

**General – And another girl.**

**Azula – NO!**

**General – Please review readers, more reviews means faster updates.**


	13. Sokka and Azula and Suki Part1

**General Herbison is sitting on the beach with a large book and a bucket of ice cream: Ah I needed a day off.**

**A large shadow blocks his sunlight and he sits up: Hey what's going on?**

**Toph is creating large statues of her friends from the sand: Hey aren't you that crazy General guy?**

**General: ...crazy, sometimes, 'that General guy'... indeed I am.**

**Toph: You really need to get a tan.**

**General: I was trying until you started making statues.**

**Toph: Well how about you go and write some more stories then when you get back I should be gone.**

**General gazes longingly at his book: Fine. I'll whip up something for the Sokka/Azula/Suki ending. I'll be right back.**

**As the General stomps away Toph sits down on his chair and lifts the ice cream: He does not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters. And right now he does not even own his ice cream. Enjoy.**

The sunlight shone down upon the world. A world of peace and a world of unity. But it was a world denied to those who tried to destroy it.

Deep in the catacombs of the Fire Nation homeland prison two twisted souls simply counted their lives away. They had no chance of freedom. No chance of forgiveness. No chance of revenge.

One was the former Phoenix King, now reduced to a prisoner of his own son who had taken his throne and his kingdom.

The other was considered to be the most dangerous person under the Avatar. She had been the architect of death and destruction across the world and had almost exterminated the Avatar for all of time when she blasted him with lightning in the Earth Kingdom capital.

But even confined far from a world of beauty they were not forgotten.

Following his climactic battle with his little sister Firelord Zuko had attempted to reconcile with her, to his credit he even stayed with her while she attempted to write her own name before screaming at him about how he was a disgrace to their family.

The healers had confirmed Azula's mind had perceived him as a threat, and so had unleashed her inner fury for self protection. But when her personal healer would visit her she would smile and happily let him feed her, the straitjacket was unfortunate but after her attempt to strangle Ty Lee it had become necessary.

Aside from these unpleasant issues things couldn't have been better. Nations were rebuilding, people being able to return to their families rather than fight for their lives, and it seemed that even the most fanatical military leaders had willingly accepted the order of peace.

The Avatar had not been sighted for quite a while. Some suggested he had vanished now that peace had been restored, others that he had take to travelling the world once again, and others believed that he was taking a well needed rest on Ember Island, along with his girlfriend.

While Aang and Katara set off on their own journey the other members of the team had likewise parted ways.

Toph had been helping to rebuild her homeland, as well as putting together a new police force since the Dai Li's betrayal meant there was no longer an internal security for the population even though most people had no thoughts of starting trouble.

Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee returned to Kyoshi Island for a mixture of training and relaxation. For a week all was bliss, until word was received that there had been a breakout of the Fire Nation homeland prison.

Reports were a little vague but apparently Ozai had requested to see his daughter. Despite the Firelord's misgivings he had consented in the hope it would help his sister.

He was right to be concerned. For the moment Ozai had set foot in the room Azula had went into a rage akin to her savage battle with Zuko. The straitjacket had been incinerated to ash and she had lunged for her father, only for him to calmly strike her across the face before ordering her to kill the guards.

She had done so without question before leading her father safely out of the prison and escaping before reinforcements arrived. This was all witnessed by the healer's student, who had watched as his mentor tried to calm Azula down, only for Ozai to order his death as well.

The Nation was on alert as many believed that thousands would rush to support Ozai and Azula were they to make a claim for the throne. A call for support was sent out to the Avatar's friends that once again they were needed. Ozai may be powerless, but his control of Azula gave him a near unstoppable weapon.

And so we join our heroes as they journey across the Fire Nation in an attempt to recapture the wanted criminals. Since this was not a 'fate of the world' issue, Zuko had not sent a message to Aang, but rather invited the others to join the search along with the Fire Nation military.

**(FIRE NATION AIRSHIP)**

"Look lively there." The ship's captain barked as he strode through the hallways, "We have very important guests on their way to rendezvous with us and I want this mission to go off perfectly."

A soldier hurried up to him, "Sir, they are arriving."

The captain took a calming breath before striding quickly to the upper deck and looking up into the sky. A flying bison was landing on the surface of his ship and two figures were dismounting from it while talking to a third figure still in the saddle.

"Okay Ty Lee." Sokka waved up at her, "We'll send you a message when we've caught them. You can pick us up at the Fire Nation docks."

"Remember to keep the training sessions going while I'm gone." Suki added as she lifted her bag from the saddle, "Okay, see you later."

With a cheery wave Ty Lee flicked Appa's reins and he lifted into the air, "Have fun you two."

"Captain," Sokka saluted, "Permission to come aboard?"

"Granted," he answered in confusion, "Welcome aboard."

Suki joined them, "We better get underway. Those criminals won't catch themselves."

"Imagine if they could," Sokka looked thoughtful as he climbed down the ladder and into the ship, "Would be weird but effective."

Rolling her eyes Suki followed him, leaving the captain to descend last and seal the hatch behind them.

**(FIRE NATION)**

The travellers didn't stand a chance. One minute they were walking along the road, the next they were attacked by a combination of fireballs and lightning bolts.

"Good, Azula." Ozai starting lifting the travellers' supplies without so much as a glance at the corpses, they didn't matter anymore.

She nodded timidly and went over to help him lift the supplies. Ever since breaking out of prison she had hardly spoken at all but instead hung on his every word.

Almost as though she was a little girl again training hard and doing everything to meet his standard of perfection.

Not that he was complaining, she made an excellent weapon to get what he wanted since he no longer had any power to do it himself.

"We must find shelter for now." He swallowed a chunk of fish, "They will be searching for us."

He watched his daughter's sharp eyes roam the land before settling on a large rock formation that would doubtless have a cave or two for them to hide in. Without speaking she raised a hand and pointed to the edge of a forest instead.

"Why there?" Ozai frowned.

"The cave is predictable." She whispered, "They would expect us to hide there. Once inside we are trapped."

He nodded grudgingly and lifted a backpack of supplies, "Bring the other one and we will shelter in the forest."

While this was a perfectly understandable and smart choice what neither of the fleeing fugitives knew was that high in the skies above them was a very intelligent and cunning Water Tribe peasant called Sokka.

"You understand the mission you are about to undertake is one of great risk and danger?" Sokka marched in front of his agent, "That this mission could be your last?"

His agent nodded.

"For the peace of the world, for the safety and security of us all you must be successful." Sokka turned to the gathered Fire Nation officers and Suki, "This agent will track Azula and Ozai and if he finds them he will report to us. Now, I think he deserves a grand departure."

The assembled troops exchanged looks as Sokka and his agent moved to the roof of the airship and watched as he saluted the agent.

"Agent Hawky, good luck."

The bird raised a wing in salute of its own before taking off into the air as soldiers cheered loudly, as per their instructions.

"He had the crew assembled to see his messenger hawk off?" the captain looked at Suki, "Is he always this theatrical?"

Suki looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah."

**General Herbison is in a Chinook pursuing Azula and Ozai: So much for a day off. Anything yet?**

**Pilot: Nothing yet sir. Alpha through to Foxtrot are moving on Sector 11375**

**General: I want them found. No-one screws with my story and certainly not Ozai.**

**Toph: You wrote this. It kinda implies you wanted this to happen.**

**General looks down: How long have you been there?**

**Toph: Since take-off.**

**Pilot: We thought you knew sir.**

**General: Well as long as you're here you can tell me what happened to my ice cream**

**Toph: Not a chance.**

**General: You ate it!**

**Toph opens the ground beneath the General and hands him a parachute: You'll need this.**

**General falls out of the Chinook: When I get back I am soooo going to write you out of the next chapter!**

**Toph: Anyone got a problem?**

**The soldiers and pilot shake their heads.**

**Toph grins: Good. Please review readers. And hope the General's parachute works or this story will be cancelled.**


	14. Sokka and Azula and Suki Part 2

**An armoured truck picks up General Herbison as he trudges along with his parachute.**

**General: I'll be fudged if I let Ozai screw up my story. Now where is Toph? She dropped me out of my own Chinook.**

**Soldier: She's long gone sir.**

**General: No matter. Inform all units to press ahead with the search. I want Azula and Ozai found before something goes wrong.**

**A massive explosion goes off in the distance.**

**Soldier: Sir?**

**General facepalms: Why do I even bother? Anyway, I do not own ATLA nor its characters, enjoy.**

Azula and Ozai traipsed across the barren wilderness of the Fire Nation. Conversation was practically non-existent, the only speaking was done by the ex-Phoenix King and that was only to either give orders or to ask her opinion on their route.

While he considered himself to be perfect some part of him constantly reminded that his daughter had far more experience in this area than he did and so he, with great reluctance, was forced to rely on her to lead them across the lands safely.

"Father," she spoke in her small and shy voice, "What do we do?"

He glanced at her pale and worn face, "We go until we find those loyal to me. Then we begin to raise an army to take back my throne."

"What about Zu-Zu?"

"He shall be killed."

"The Avatar?"

Ozai frowned, "We shall destroy him once and for all."

Azula fidgeted with her dirty robe, "And what about Sokka?"

"Who?" his frown deepened.

His daughter looked at her feet, "He's nice."

With a sigh of impatience Ozai strode on past her and glanced out into the distance. He could see what looked like a small town about ten minutes from where they were. Hopefully they could get some food and a place to hide for a while.

"Disguises."

He looked down to see Azula had joined him and was likewise staring at the town.

"We disguise who we are." She immediately started adjusting her clothes, "If they realise who we are they may inform Zuko."

Having gone a fairly long time without a shave Ozai had already developed a considerable amount of facial hair that hide the lower half of his face and with a hood pulled over his head he was able to hide the rest.

Azula simply pulled a shawl around her head and fell into line behind him as they started walking.

Soaring overhead Hawky's eyes homed in on them as he adjusted course. Targets had been found, time to report in. With that he turned in mid-air and started flying back to the airship where Sokka was waiting.

**(AIRSHIP)**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" the captain asked uncertainly, "What are the chances that your hawk will find them? They could be hiding and it would miss them entirely."

Sokka raised a finger as he stared intently at a map, "Patience, after carefully deducing they would avoid capital cities and major routes I have narrowed down their area of possible locations. Factoring in the amount of time since they were last seen, general direction, I predict Hawky will be returning any minute now."

"Even I doubt that's going to happen." Suki folded her arms, "The universe hates you too much for that to work."

There was a fluttering of wings and Hawky soared through the open door and landed neatly on Sokka's shoulder.

"There is no way he could've timed that." The captain gaped in disbelief.

Suki groaned as Sokka grinned smugly, "Sometimes it is better to accept it and not ask why or how. Agent Hawky, report."

The bird hopped down onto the map and started pecking on a dot.

"I know that place," Sokka nodded, "A small town, they'll try to lay low for a while and gather supplies. Suki and I will take the lead on foot. If they see the airship approaching they'll move on and we might miss them."

"Shall I have ground forces surround the area to box them in?"

Sokka shook his head, "That won't be necessary, but have transport ready to pick us up."

"As you wish," the captain turned to the bridge crew, "Prepare for descent."

**(TOWN/HOVEL)**

Surprisingly no-one had questioned their story. But then again, this town hadn't yet received word of their escape.

Ozai and Azula were able to find a small hovel to stay in and acquire supplies. While they had a chance to rest Ozai didn't want to stay in one place too long as he was certain Zuko would have the entire Nation on alert and looking for him.

"Sokka would know what to do." Azula mumbled as she stared at her bowl of rice, "He managed to sneak through the Fire Nation once before."

Her father glared at her, "Be quiet. I don't want anyone to overhear us."

She obediently lowered her head and didn't say another word.

"What is going on out there?" Ozai peered through a small window, "The whole town is gathering."

Azula raised her head and was about to ask if they should investigate when she heard a voice that filled her with joy.

**(OUTSIDE)**

"I am here looking for two escaped prisoners." Sokka informed the crowd as Fire Nation soldiers spread out, "They arrived very recently in this region, a man and his daughter."

In unison the people turned to stare at a small building.

Suki turned to the nearest soldier, "Surround the structure. We want them alive so no-one fires unless there is no other option. Am I clear soldier?"

"Yes ma'am" he saluted quickly and turned to the others, "Fan out and take up positions."

Sokka and Suki strode towards the hovel as their escort split up and surrounded it.

"You are surrounded." Sokka declared, "Give up and come out peacefully or we will come in."

Inside the hovel Ozai growled in frustration, "Kill them all Azula."

His daughter looked at him in shock, "But, that's Sokka."

"So?" he turned to her with a glare, "A Water tribe peasant. Kill him."

Azula shook her head, "No. I can't kill Sokka. He was nice to me."

"Do as I say!" he roared, "If you do not kill him and the rest of these people then we will be locked up again. Do you want that?"

Her eyes teared up, "No." she mumbled.

"Then do what I say and kill them." He pointed at the door, "Now."

Without any hesitation Azula pulled open the door and stepped outside.

Sokka felt Suki tense up at the sight of the powerful young woman, "It's okay Suki." He whispered, "Trust me, it's okay."

The soldiers took a step closer to Azula and she summoned a wall of fire around herself, "Leave me alone!" she screamed, "I will never go back there!"

"Stand down." Sokka gestured to the troops, "Back up a bit."

Looking happy to put some distance between themselves and Azula they did so as Sokka stepped forward.

"Azula." He smiled, "It's okay."

"Sokka." Her fire vanished, "Are you hunting me?"

He took another step forward, "Zuko sent me to bring you and Ozai back."

"To be locked away!" Fireballs ignited around her hands, "To be imprisoned!"

After gesturing Suki and the soldiers not to make a move Sokka stepped forward again, "I won't let that happen."

Azula's deadened eyes lit up with hope, "You won't? You won't let them take me?"

"No." Sokka risked another step forward, now within arm's reach, "I won't let them take you."

Ozai stormed out of the hovel, "Don't listen to him Azula. He ruined our plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom. Now do as I say and kill him!"

"You can trust me Azula." Sokka extended a hand, "I promise."

Azula's eyes darted back and forth between her father and Sokka as thoughts streamed through her head until, with a sob, she hurtled the fireballs at her father. They caught him in the chest and he was blasted off his feet and into the wall of the hovel before sliding to the ground while Azula flung herself at Sokka and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Didn't see that coming." Suki remarked to a soldier, "Have our transport ready to move, and secure Ozai."

While Sokka embraced Azula a lone soldier prodded Ozai's motionless form, "I think he's dead."

In a flash Ozai was on his feet and pulled a sword from the soldier before charging at Sokka.

There was a sickening crunch as Suki hurtled one of her fans through the air. It smacked Ozai square in the face and he stopped dead in his tracks as his spare hand flew up to his bleeding nose.

Azula turned from Sokka and before anyone could react she had discharged a bolt of lightning from her fingertips that drilled a hole right through her father's heart.

"Lightning is pretty," her eyes gleamed, "Sokka is nice. Dad is dead."

She turned back to Sokka with a bright smile, "I am ready to go back with you."

With that she obediently followed him as he led the way out of the town to signal the airship to pick them up. Suki and the soldiers followed close behind.

**General Herbison arrives in his truck: Ah excellent. Both escapees have been retrieved.**

**Suki: Yeah, but Azula seems too close to Sokka for my liking.**

**General: Would you rather she was throwing fireballs at everything that moved?**

**Suki: Fair point**

**General: Relax. I'm running this story and I promised the readers a Suki and Azula ending. Neither of you are going to die.**

**Suki: Is that set in stone yet?**

**General: No…**

**Suki: So there is time for me to kill that deranged bitch?**

**General: I guess. But I will not permit it.**

**A helicopter lands nearby and the General climbs into it: Bye everybody.**

**Suki: Please review readers. More reviews, faster updates.**


	15. Sokka and Azula and Suki Part 3

**General Herbison is sitting at his desk staring at his screen when the door breaks open and Suki enters.**

**General: Back in my day we knocked on doors first.**

**Suki: I had a great idea for how this story will turn out.**

**General: Writer's block has been hitting hard so hit me with your idea.**

**Suki whispers in the General's ear.**

**General: Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, what? Oh, right… you do know this will be really unexpected and it's not really my style?**

**Suki: That's why the readers won't see it coming.**

**General: Fine. But you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Suki: The General does not own Avatar Last Airbender nor its characters. But he claims this story which is currently his highest ranked in forms of subscribers, reviews, favs, and views. So thank you to everyone for making this a success. Enjoy.**

A month had passed since Ozai's death. Following the encounter Azula had willingly returned to the capital, though she was very quiet when Sokka wasn't around.

Firelord Zuko had primarily ordered her to be imprisoned again, but, after a lengthy argument with Sokka, he consented to letting his sister live in the palace on the condition she was under guard at all times.

Mai had not been happy with the arrangement and a loud verbal battle had rang through the hallways late into the night before a compromise was made. The former Princess was housed in the city and told that if she so much as looked at someone wrong she would be locked up.

But despite the harshness of her new lifestyle Azula was happy. She had been met with looks of fear and anger when she went out but over time her appearance in the market had become normal, albeit with an armed guard.

Zuko had granted her a small monthly sum to help her get by. But, determined to prove herself Azula had begun searching for employment, though being a very famous former convict/crazy princess it wasn't that easy.

Thankfully she was able to eventually find a position with teaching in one of the schools. She had been appointed to teach the students on Firebending, despite misgivings about allowing Azula access to children. It had been rather successful however. The children knew who she was and about her legendary victory at Ba Sing Se, leading many of them to sit in rapt silence listening to her.

When it came to demonstrations they oohed and cheered as their teacher performed incredible techniques which was a useful way of making sure they stayed in line.

And now we join Azula as she returned to her home after teaching the children how to use their abilities to launch themselves into the air via flames bursting from their feet. The children were not as powerful as her and as a result were unable to pull off more incredible feats, but they trained hard and some were beginning to get the hang of it.

She opened the door and casually set her bag of fruit down in the kitchen before reclining in a chair with a glass of water while igniting the fireplace with a well aimed blast from a finger. Last week Zuko had finally called off her guard and given her some peace and privacy, guess he was cutting her some slack.

There was a rustling of wings and a messenger hawk she recognised landed on her windowsill.

"Hawky?" she stood up and opened the window to let the bird inside before removing the scroll from his pouch and opening it while the bird helped himself to drinking water from Azula's glass.

_Dear Azula, _the letter read.

_I hear you've been doing well over the past month on your own. Not sure what exactly to say in this letter but Suki and I were planning to visit the Fire Nation capital and thought we'd check in on you. Unless you'd rather we didn't then I understand._

_Oh and you'll never believe this but I am officially the ambassador for the Water Tribes. How cool is that?_

"Extremely." She smiled, "A perfect choice."

_Anyway where was I? Hang on till I reread my letter... okay I got it. So we'd like to see how you are doing unless you'd rather not, I'm an ambassador, and Suki's got an idea you might be interested in, she won't tell me what it is so I don't know what she's up to. Must be a girl thing, unless it's about guys then is it a girl or a guy's thing?_

_Getting off track, sorry about that, okay, send your reply with Hawky and we will see you (or not see you) soon (or not if you say no). We'll arrive in port in two days at about three._

_Ambassador Sokka of the Southern/Northern Water Tribes (Love my new title)_

Giggling uncharacteristically Azula seized a quill from her desk and quickly scribbled a reply.

_Would love to see you again. I shall meet you at the port. _

_Former Princess Azula of the Fire Nation (I like mine better)_

With a bright grin and a warm glow inside she returned the scroll to the pouch and watched Hawky soar away with her reply.

"He's so thoughtful." She sighed happily as she reached for her glass of water, "Sokka is sweet, lightning is pretty, Dad is dead," she took a gulp, "And water tastes funny."

**(AMBASSADOR'S PERSONAL SUBMARINE)**

A freshly constructed, and considerably sized, vessel made for the exact purpose of being an ideal transport for Waterbenders and any important passengers they would be escorting.

The ship was crewed by a combination of fighting men from the Southern Water Tribe and Waterbenders from the North all currently assigned to escort Sokka to the Fire Nation for his meeting with the Firelord about possible Water Tribe settlements on islands in Fire Nation territory.

As he stared out of the window Sokka felt Suki sit down beside him dressed in her Kyoshi outfit, he had jokingly remarked about how she was acting like his bodyguard, and she had accepted that role, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he watched a shoal of fish swim past, "Just thinking about how we they picked me to be the representative."

She elbowed him gently, "Who else has seen the world, saved the world, helped the Avatar, and has an enormous amount of charm and humour?"

"I am pretty funny aren't I?" he smiled, "But I don't know a thing about politics."

Suki kissed him on the cheek, "Then I guess you better start learning."

His eyes were drawn to a large stack of documents that he had been supplied with regarding all terms and conditions from both tribes. With a reluctant sigh he lifted the first one, "Wish I knew about all this before I took the job."

"I'll get you some tea." Suki left the room and was on her way to the kitchen when she felt the ship begin to rise. Doubtless they had to surface to restore oxygen to the tanks, maybe some fresh air would do her good.

As she emerged from the boat, along with a dozen or so crew members Hawky landed neatly on the railing beside her.

"A letter for Sokka?" she asked as she removed the scroll.

Hawky nodded and slipped past her into the vessel while Suki tucked the scroll into her belt and stared out at the crystal clear skies and shining blue ocean before the captain announced that they were ready to submerge.

"Just hope my plan works." Suki muttered to herself as she and the other crew members returned inside and sealed the door as the vessel sunk beneath the water.

**(FIRE NATION/TWO DAYS LATER)**

Azula stood at the end of the pier watching for the massive gates to open to admit Sokka's ship access to the homeland capital. If she was being honest with herself she was extremely nervous. About a month since she had seen him, after he had rescued her from her father. Most of the time when she couldn't fall asleep she would lie and stare at the ceiling, remembering that night in her bedroom where he had comforted her. The thoughts of his kindness, his charm, and just his calmingly confident presence generally allowed her to slip away to sleep.

The other occasions... her cheeks went red as she blushed. She rarely went beyond fantasising, but all alone at night in her bed with Sokka in her mind sometimes she...

A loud grinding interrupted her train of thoughts as the gates swung open. Her eyes quickly spotted the vessel as it made its way into dock while a group of Waterbenders surfed alongside as escorts.

When the ship settled against the pier and a gangplank extended a team of armoured soldiers marched ashore before being followed by Suki and Sokka. She in her green warrior's outfit and he in a blue robe, though looking very uncomfortable in it.

'_I'd like to get him out of that robe.' _Azula thought to herself deviously.

Deciding not to suddenly strip the ambassador down in front of everyone she walked forward with a bright smile and her arms extended.

"Hold it" the soldiers blocked her path, "Identify yourself."

She felt a momentary surge of annoyance at their lack of respect and was tempted to blast them out of her way. Thankfully Suki intervened before things got violent.

"It's okay." She stepped past the soldiers and embraced Azula, "It's good to see you again."

Azula looked at her in confusion, "**You **are happy to see **me**?"

"Yeah," Suki stepped back, "I have a plan, and it requires your assistance. But don't speak a word of it to Sokka." She winked.

Before Azula could ask further the guards parted to allow Sokka forward, "Former Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, it is an honour." He bowed deeply.

"Ambassador Sokka of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes," she curtsied, "Likewise."

They both shared mischievous grins before embracing with peals of laughter.

"You'll make a great ambassador." She assured him as they seperated, "When is your meeting?"

"A few days," he answered as they started walking to the palanquins, "But we wanted to arrive and get settled in before the meeting."

"Where are you staying?" Azula asked innocently while preparing to map out the quickest route between their accommodations and her home.

"Zuko invited us to stay in the palace." Suki answered.

'_Damn it!'_

"But we turned him down." She continued, "We'd prefer being able to walk around without servants bowing everywhere."

'_YES!'_

"So now we just need to find some accommodations in the inner city for a few days." Suki glanced at Azula, "Do you know of any?"

Was it just her imagination or did Suki wink knowingly at her?

"You could stay with me" Azula offered. She noticed Suki's painted face smile slyly, "I've got spare rooms."

Sokka started to wave his hands going on about how he would hate to be a problem, hate to inconvenience her, hate for her to catch him in the shower or vice versa.

Imagining both of those scenarios had Azula slightly weak at the knees as she gained two new fantasies, "No, I insist. You've been really nice to me now I can return the favour."

"Well, Suki what do you think?"

She smiled politely, "It would be rude to turn down her offer. Thank you Azula."

"It is my pleasure." Azula studied Suki carefully. Something strange was going on and she intended to find out what it was.

**(AZULA'S HOME)**

"Nice place." Sokka complimented as Azula gave them a quick tour, "I heard you've been teaching at a school."

Their host nodded, "Yes, I needed a job and they needed a teacher. That and I think the children were eager to see a powerful and famous person as their mentor."

Suki placed her bags in the room she would be sharing with Sokka, "Have you been living here on your own for a month?"

"Pretty much." Azula shrugged, "But I'm used to being by myself."

"Well now you've got us." Suki briskly pushed Sokka out of the room, "Can you give us a minute? Girl talk."

Sokka turned and opened his mouth but Suki closed the door, "Thank you."

"What are you up to?" Azula folded her arms, "You are acting very strange."

"I know how you feel about Sokka." Suki stated bluntly.

Azula's mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of a reply.

"I see how you look at him. I see that you care about him more than your own family, and certainly more than a lot of other people."

Still no reply available.

"You love him Azula. You would do anything for him, am I right?"

Kill father or Zuko for him? Half done already. Conquer the world for him? With pleasure. Recruit her students to begin forming an army? Easily done.

"Yes." Azula smiled, "I would do anything for him."

Suki nodded, "Then my plan can be put into action."

"And that would be?"

"I will explain the details later, but the plan will go ahead after the meeting so we have a few days to prepare. All I can tell you now is that you and I will both enjoy it."

The door opened and Sokka peered in, "Are you two done?"

"All done." Suki smiled brightly, "Now come on. You still have a hundred more notes to read."

Azula chuckled as she watched Sokka being pulled away by Suki before following, "I think I'm going to enjoy your visit."

**General: I'll leave it there for now. Hope you enjoyed this rather brief piece.**

**Ty Lee: What is Suki planning?**

**General: You're asking me? All I know is that the penguins got out.**

**Ty Lee: Huh?**

**General: Never mind. I know what Suki is planning but she made me swear not to tell.**

**Ty Lee: Well whatever she's planning I'm sure it'll be good.**

**General: She does seem competent I'll admit. Anyway I hope you will all tune in next time for the conclusion of the Azula/Suki/Sokka story.**

**Ty Lee: What about me?**

**General: I will get to you soon. But for now you take a back seat. Please review readers.**


	16. Sokka and Azula and Suki Part 4

**General Herbison: Hello readers and welcome to part 4 of the first trio ending. Now I am sure some of you are wondering what Suki's game is. Before you proceed in this story please remember that I cannot satisfy you all. I try to accommodate as many different features as possible but in the end there are not enough possible ways.**

**Ty Lee: Basically you might not see what you want.**

**General: Yes, so please do not feel I have ignored your comments. Your comments are what make me keep this story going. And I am aware that Suki is acting OOC in her attitude towards Azula but that is intended. I have her acting oddly for a reason which you will find out later. And heads up people there will be lemons in this chapter. The most deadly fruit I know...**

**Ty Lee: Disclaimer, the General does not own Last Airbender nor does he claim the characters. But he does claim this story. Enjoy.**

The rest of the day passed quickly with Sokka and Suki getting settled in before accompanying Azula on a walk through the streets and out to a flowery field under the stars.

"It's strange." Azula remarked as they lay down on the grass with her in the middle, "This is new."

"The stars?" Sokka asked.

Suki rolled her eyes humourlessly, "I think she means watching the stars with us."

"Actually you two are the first people I've ever done this with." Azula's golden eyes twinkled like the stars above her, "Some nights I'd stare up at them and feel so alone. One tiny person in a big wide galaxy of stars, insignificant and unnoticed."

Suki and Sokka exchanged glances before they both patted Azula's shoulders, "You're not alone Azula." Sokka reminded, "There are two other people freezing their butts off beside you."

The girls sniggered as Sokka got to his feet with a large wet patch on the seat of his shorts, "You really should've checked before you sat down." Suki grinned, "Or did you do that on purpose?"

"Like I would ever make a fool of myself on purpose." He stuck out his bottom lip, "I am hardly a clown."

Azula and Suki exchanged amused looks as Sokka walked away, with the large wet patch clearly visible.

"So what is this plan of yours?" Azula whispered when Sokka was out of earshot, "And why are you acting so nice to me?"

Suki gazed up at the stars for a while before answering, "Azula, I forgave you a long time ago. I don't bear a grudge, especially since we are trying to put the war behind us."

"Then what are you doing here with Sokka?" Azula's sharp mind didn't let that slip, "Of all the places you could've stayed you wanted to stay with me. Why?"

Suki turned to her, "Because I know how you feel about Sokka. You love him more than anything, and so do I. The problem is he has feelings for both of us."

"So what are you suggesting? A duel to the death for him?"

"Nothing so final, more like a... compromise."

"I'm listening."

"If you swear not to try and steal him from me then I will," Suki looked at her feet uncomfortably, "Share with you."

Azula blinked several times before finding her voice, "You what?"

"Look, we are only here for a few days and then we are leaving. You want to be with Sokka while he's here. So I am willing to let you, as long as you don't try anything to replace me."

"Sokka's too loyal though. If I try anything on him he'll gently push me aside."

Now a strange and slightly sinister grin appeared on Suki's face, "Not if you're invited."

Azula could feel the blood running through her veins as she understood what the other girl was saying, "Are you being serious?"

"What?" Suki looked surprised, "You took your time admiring my body when you stripped me naked and took my uniform to sneak into Ba Sing Se."

Azula's eyes bulged and she spluttered, "You were unconscious!"

"You thought I was." Suki corrected, "I almost was and couldn't move or speak but I could still see you, and feel your hands."

At this point Azula stood up and backed away, "Oh Agni" she groaned, "Oh no."

"It's okay." Suki grinned, "I will admit you were surprisingly gentle."

"Oh Agni" Azula pounded her fist into a tree, "Oh why me?"

For a moment silence grew between them as Azula continued to pound her fist into the tree weakly as the uncomfortable truth became apparent.

"I figured after all the travelling with only Ty Lee and Mai as company," Suki stood up, "You were a little... orientated towards females."

"Just stop." Azula sank to her knees, "Okay, so I was a little... interested in the physical capabilities of a non-bender. You were impressive, there I said it. But if I had known you were awake..."

"Well now I am." Suki walked over to her, "And I am inviting you to join me and Sokka."

A multitude of feelings raged through Azula. Embarrassment was a major one, along with a touch of anger, a large amount of joy at Suki's offer, and also a strange one that she had only felt when Sokka was near. Comfort.

"Last chance Azula." Suki patted her shoulder, "If you don't want to then I understand."

"And miss out on seeing you get beat at your own game?" Azula stood with a grin, "I will be a superior lover."

Suki's eyes narrowed craftily, "You are on."

"Shall we set down some rules first?"

"Yeah, if we have something arranged the other is not allowed to interrupt."

"No sabotage."

"We canno-"

"Are you two coming or not?" Sokka appeared around the tree, "What are you planning back here anyway?"

He was met by two very unsettling grins that made him think that running for his life would be a smart move.

"Go ahead Sokka." Azula smiled at Suki, "See how far you get."

His face going white, but with an amused twinkle in his eye he turned and bolted across the field.

"Give him a head start." Suki counted in her head, "Ready, set..." she sprinted after him.

"Not fair!" Azula charged after her, "Cheater!"

"That wasn't a rule." Suki giggled.

The moon illuminated their spirits for all to see a young man in blue sprinting across the field, being chased by a young woman in green, who was in turn being chased by a young woman in red.

Over fences, through the grass, around trees they ran, adrenaline and enjoyment pushing them on. Many times Sokka thought he had lost them, only for them to appear in view a second later.

"I need to outthink them." He muttered as he neared a river, "Aha."

A moment later Suki and Azula arrived at the river, with no sign of Sokka.

"Where did he go?" Suki glanced around, "He couldn't have just vanished."

"Logically he couldn't." Azula knelt by the river, "Which means he is still in this immediate area."

With that she pointed to a pair of tubes jutting just above the water surface, "Breathing tubes."

Suki winked at her and they both dived into the water. As predicted Sokka had been hiding just below the surface and was caught off guard as four hands seized him and lifted him up.

"Okay you got me." He held his hands up in surrender as the tubes fell from his mouth, "I give up."

"Come on." Azula dragged him to the shore, "We better get home and dry before we all catch a cold."

As the trio walked home Sokka wondered something to himself, _'Why couldn't she just dry us off with her bending?'_

**(AZULA'S HOME/BEGINNING OF THOSE DEADLY LEMONS)**

The three of them split up with Sokka and Suki going to their bedroom, while she gave Azula a subtle wink.

"Well that was fun." Sokka pulled off his wet shirt, "It's been a while since I ran that much."

Suki nodded at his shorts, "Better lose those as well."

Doing as he was bidden he found himself down to just his water soaked underwear, "Your turn."

Suki instead pulled the door open to reveal Azula standing there, still in her wet clothes.

"What are you-" Sokka seized a pillow in an attempt to cover himself, "Suki?"

Her next actions caused his mouth to drop and let out a gasp as Suki began to undo the buttons on Azula's top before slowly sliding it over her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground before letting Azula return the favour.

Sokka by this time had relaxed his grip on the pillow as he watched in a mixture of confusion and admiration as the strong female warriors undressed each other down to their undergarments.

"I think I see where this is going." He mumbled.

"He's quick isn't he?" Azula remarked as she and Suki walked over to the bed, swaying their hips seductively.

Sokka watched as the two of them started crawling along the sheets towards him and his pillow which was beginning to resemble a shield in this situation.

"Relax Sokka." Azula pried one of his hands from the pillow and moved it to the clasp of her bra, "If you wouldn't mind?"

As though he wasn't in control of his body Sokka felt his hand fumbling with the clasp and he wondered why the dang thing was so hard to work.

He was so focused on the clasp he didn't notice Suki pulling the pillow from his slack grasp and guide his other hand to the strings of her own bra, which was slightly easier to undo and let fall.

At last releasing the clasp Sokka's breath vanished as he stared at Azula's impressive physique. The armour she used to wear must've been murder as it restrained her bust.

The two females lay down on the bed with their hands running up his legs, tickling him slightly, before arriving at the waistband of his boxers, which had already begun to expand as his 'sword' had been 'raised for battle'. **(A/N I apologise for the phrases facepalm)**

Azula could feel her inner fire burning white-hot as Suki reached out and began massaging her breast while Sokka sat up and fastened his mouth to the other one, "Agni, that's good."

"Just wait till we get to the next part." Suki's fingers moved to the erect nipple and gave it a playful tug, bringing a moan from Azula.

Sokka seized a hold of Azula and lifted her onto his knee as Suki's fingers worked their magic on rubbing the front of the Fire girl's moist underwear.

"Stop teasing me." Azula begged as between Sokka's careful attention of her breasts and Suki's fingers probing her nether region she was past the point of caring about her image. Almost unconsciously she started grinding herself against his knee.

"Okay Sokka." Suki grinned, "I think we should test her."

He let out a muffled sound of agreement from his position.

"Test?" Azula gasped as she felt herself being lowered onto the bed with Sokka between her thighs and Suki approaching her head.

"I expect you know what I want." Suki carefully removed her underwear as she lowered herself down towards Azula's face.

After a moment with no action Suki looked down at her, "What?"

"What do you expect me to do?" Azula looked bewildered.

"You mean you've never done this before?" Suki looked shocked, "But you travelled with Mai and Ty Lee for ages and never needed to work off stress?"

"Of course not." Azula blushed, "I was on a mission, we didn't have time for… that sort of thing."

Sokka had paused in his actions and was looking on with interest, "What about you Suki?"

"Well," she answered without hesitation, "As the leader of a team of toned female warriors of course we got more intimate with each other."

Azula and Sokka exchanged surprised looks, "Well," Sokka coughed slightly, "Since Azula is still a… you know, maybe we should stop here."

"Not a chance." Azula grabbed Sokka's hands and placed them back on her body, "Just tell me what to do."

"First, you have some of this." Suki reached down into one of her bags and pulled out a flask, which she took a deep gulp from and shuddered slightly.

"What is it?" Azula asked as she was handed the flask.

"A special drink," Suki's creepy smile returned, "A mixture of my own design."

With Sokka looking very unsettled Azula took a drink. She felt something cold trickle down her throat before a raging fire ignited within her more, intimate areas; she grabbed Suki's face and pulled her close for a ferocious kiss.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Sokka seized the bottle and sniffed it, "Hey wait a minute, cactus juice!"

Suki and Azula parted with a loud sucking sound, "Mixed with a few aphrodisiac substances."

"Oh," Sokka nodded dazedly, "So that explains a lot."

"Please, Sokka," Azula's hands were rubbing furiously at her own nether region, "Make me feel good."

Suki held up a hand, "Not yet. Beg for it Azula."

"Please, please." The former Princess whimpered, completely overwhelmed by a combination of the drink, her guests, and her own hidden desires.

"Please what?" Suki teased as she removed Sokka's underwear and freed his 'sword'.

"Put it in me." Azula reached for Sokka, only to be blocked by Suki.

"You can do better than that." Suki was thoroughly enjoying her chance to control Azula, considering it to be a fitting revenge for her previous loss, "Let go of your proud, uptight, dignity and let yourself loose."

"FOR AGNI'S SAKE SOKKA STAB ME WITH YOUR SWORD!"

A nod from Suki and Sokka moved into position with his 'sword' touching against the entrance to Azula's body.

Suki manoeuvred herself to squatting just above Azula's face, "Let's see if that tongue of yours can do more than talk."

With the cactus juice mixture unlocking doors to moves she didn't know existed Azula lifted her head and rammed her tongue into Suki's nether region.

Caught off guard by the sudden assault Suki let out a moan, "Ugh, you're certainly eager."

"I am Princess Azula." Said person seized a hold of Suki's waist and pulled her closer, "I am perfect. That includes making love."

As her tongue ravaged the insides of Suki's nether region Azula's powerful legs wrapped around Sokka and pulled him closer, thus forcing his 'sword' into herself.

"Come on Sokka." She teased as sparks of pleasure erupted inside her, "Let's see how well you can wield your sword in battle."

Deciding to abandon restraint Sokka built up the pace gently to prevent too much discomfort for her, before ramming into her with his full force.

"AGNI!" she screamed.

Suki took the opportunity to twist from Azula's tenacious grip, getting quite a few nail marks on her thighs while she was at it, "How does it feel to be dominated by a peasant, Princess?"

"Brilliant." Azula whispered as Sokka's pace slowed.

There was a fluttering of wings and Hawky landed on a nearby table with a message in his pouch. When Sokka failed to notice the bird he flew over and tapped his master firmly on the head.

"Huh? Oh Hawky." Sokka pulled out of Azula and took the message, "Oh no. I need to get to the palace right now. An emergency meeting has been called."

With Azula and Suki looking about to murder him he quickly grabbed his clothes and sprinted from the room.

"Hawky..." Suki turned her murderous face to him.

The bird wisely flew out of the room after his master while Azula and Suki curled up together on the bed.

"Well I suppose it's better that we didn't go all the way on the first time." Suki muttered as she toyed with Azula's long hair, "You need some practise."

Azula looked up at her, "Well, Sokka will be gone for a while, so..."

"You want me to teach you a few tricks?"

She nodded.

"As you wish, my student." Suki reached for her flask, "Let us begin."

**(THREE DAYS LATER)**

Over the past few days Suki and Azula had been 'training' extensively while Sokka had been extremely busy with his ambassador's position. The few moments he had time off he was usually too exhausted to try and continue from their first night.

Finally, the last night Sokka and Suki were staying arrived. The key meeting had been scheduled for the early afternoon and would result in giving him ample time to be rested for that evening.

Suki and Azula had been preparing for this night, and then some. Candles, a large supply of Suki's cactus aphrodisiac, and, at Azula's flat out demand, they had obtained an assortment of chains and shackles.

When Sokka arrived home he was met in an ambush by two powerful and horny females who had spent the past three days training for this moment.

Let us just say that he didn't get any rest that night. At all.

**(NEXT MORNING/5 O'CLOCK)**

"Yes! Yes!" Suki yelled as Azula's tongue darted into her nether region while Sokka rammed into her from behind.

The chains and shackles were turning out to be quite useful as Suki was now standing in the middle of the room with her arms and legs spread wide which was convenient for the other two to perform their actions.

"Stop Sokka." Azula stepped back from Suki, "Wait."

Looking confused he did as he was bidden, "What's wrong?"

She lay down on the bed, "I want you to screw me senseless while she watches."

"I don't know." Sokka could feel his tenth cup of cactus juice wearing off, it had been the only thing that kept the three of them going this long, as well as provided him with plenty of extra rounds of ammunition.

Next thing Azula had the flask tipped into his mouth and his protests vanished.

"What about me?" Suki could feel her climax starting to fade, "Finish me off first!"

Azula took a length of cloth and wrapped it firmly around Suki's mouth before slowly crawling over to the bed on all fours, "Come and get me Sokka."

With an apologetic look at Suki Sokka approached the bed and positioned himself behind Azula.

"Don't worry; I'll let you go in a few minutes." Azula promised, "Or however long it takes him."

Suki winked playfully at her student. It was downright amazing how much Azula had been eager to learn in preparation for this event. Next time they were in the Fire Nation she would be looking her up.

Hawky flew into the room and lifted the key from the floor before carefully turning it in the shackles' locks around Suki's ankles before attending to her wrists.

"Thanks Hawky." Suki removed the gag and seized a long thin metal rod before advancing on Azula, "Let's see how she likes this one."

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

With all three of them utterly exhausted and their supply of cactus juice depleted they moved to the living room and collapsed naked on the cushions.

"Best night of my life." Azula's arms were wrapped tightly around Sokka and Suki, "Thank you."

Suki gently kissed her forehead, "Thanks for going along with it. Though next time warn me before you ambush me from behind."

"Tell me something." Sokka took a deep breath, "Did I pass out when I hid under that river and is this all a figment of my imagination?"

Azula and Suki looked at him in wonder, "You think you could imagine all this?"

"Just checking." He smiled, "I never thought you two would get along, let alone, doing all that."

The two girls smiled at each other happily while slowly but surely all them slipped into sleep's embrace while the fire in the grate glowed brightly as their united spirits.

**Stop! That's it. No more.**

**General: I think I'll call it a chapter right there. I hope you people appreciate this as it took me all week to write this one lemon scene.**

**Ty Lee: Writer's block?**

**General: Yeah, that and I just have never been good at writing lemons. The one area I fail at.**

**Ty Lee: So that's the end of this set?**

**General: Yes. When next we return we will have... I don't know. Who would you like to see next?**

**Ty Lee points at herself: Me! Pick me!**

**General: And who else?**

**Ty Lee: Sokka.**

**General: And who else?**

**Ty Lee frowns: If I have to pick someone...**

**General: Sorry we are out of time. Please review readers, and if you could please let me know about your thoughts on the lemon scene hopefully I can do better next time. Bye bye**


	17. Sokka and Azula and Ty Lee Part 1

**General Herbison retreats to his office and locks the door before taking cover behind his desk: Where is my security!**

**Loud scuffling can be heard outside as his bodyguards engage the intruder. Slowly the sounds fade away.**

**General: Fenrick! Tanya! Someone talk to me.**

**His office window smashes open and a figure in pink breaks in: General.**

**General: Ty Lee? What the fudge and cheesecake are you doing?**

**Ty Lee: Have you any idea how long you left this story hanging?**

**General: I have been busy with other projects, not to mention I am trying to word this correctly.**

**Ty Lee: So why the sudden urge to write?**

**General: This day (Now it was last week) I was reading a graphic novel and it was one of the most interesting things I have ever read. Upon concluding it I was struck by understanding.**

**Ty Lee: Disclaimer time, the General does not own ATLA. Hope you enjoy.**

**General: Hang on; what did you do to my security?**

**Ty Lee: On with the story!**

**(THREE MONTHS AFTER FINALE)**

With order restored peace had finally returned to the war torn lands. Azula and Ozai had been imprisoned and that left Zuko free to take the throne and call for an end to the violence.

Despite several small incidents, by and large the transition and withdrawal was a smooth success. Celebrations were held across the entire world to commemorate the event and showers of praise were heaped on the brave heroes who had delivered them from the war that had claimed far too many lives.

But as the celebrations had come to an end normal lives had resumed, with a few small changes.

Sokka had become the representative of the Southern Water Tribe due in no small part to his skill of negotiating.

Katara had been given a position in the Northern Water Tribe to mentor young Waterbenders, which she had proved very effective at. She and Aang had openly become a couple, much to Sokka's delight that she had 'landed a good one.'

Suki and Ty Lee had returned to Kyoshi Island as per the agreement for Ty Lee to mentor the female warriors on her unique brand of fighting to paralyse opponents, a useful technique for non-benders.

Toph had returned home to finally face her parents after having run away. She had been expecting them to be furious with her and practically lock her up, instead they had hugged her with tears in their eyes and cry about how proud they were of her and how glad that she was safe.

Zuko and Mai were married shortly after his rise to the throne, she was rumoured to be the main authority of the relationship.

But while the happy days were enjoyed, one sudden and dark day struck like a bolt of lightning.

Suki and Sokka had parted ways.

It caught everyone by surprise when it was revealed, no reason was given but everyone suspected that it had something to do with Sokka and Ty Lee's frequent visits to see Azula in prison.

One witness said that Suki had told Sokka he spent more time with Ty Lee and Azula than he did with her. He had calmly tried to explain that Azula's mind was in a state of degeneration and that she needed people she had trusted nearby to maintain her sanity.

Suki had, understandably, asked why anyone would want to help the monster. As Sokka had tried to defend Azula she considered that he was betraying her by siding against her. Weeks had passed and he still was trying to help Azula but Suki grew more and more resentful of his attempts until finally declaring that it was over.

Katara, when she heard, had been prepared to journey out and wring Sokka's neck that he was trying to help Azula, and force him to beg Suki for forgiveness. But when Aang and Ty Lee explained Sokka's pure and innocent attempts to help a person who needed it Katara changed her mind.

Sokka moved to the Fire Nation to both oversee his ambassador position and to avoid seeing Suki. After a very loud and very public argument between Ty Lee and Suki the former returned to her homeland.

Now our story begins as Sokka and Ty Lee make their latest journey to see the tormented soul who spends her days sitting in her cell counting the seconds until her only two friends visit.

**(FIRE NATION HOMELAND PRISON/LOWER LEVELS/AZULA'S CELL)**

"Hi Azula." Ty Lee removed her coat as she and Sokka entered the cell, "Nice to see you again."

The prisoner's change was instantaneous. She went from sitting in the corner counting to herself, to a wide innocent smile, like a child receiving a gift.

"Ty Lee!" she hastened to the bars, "Sokka! You're right on time."

Events had recently taken a turn for the better for Azula. Her personal carers had reported that she was now eating a lot more, helping to repair her drastic weight loss, in addition she had started reading any books approved for her, which was a good sign.

Azula beckoned them closer to the bars and whispered, "They said I can go outside today. We could take a walk together." Her suggestion was clearly an attempt to hide how desperately she wanted to leave her cell for a bit.

"I think that's a good idea." Sokka felt another ache in his stomach. Every time he visited Azula, or spoke about her, he was reminded of his final argument with Suki.

A few minutes later the three of them were walking around the exercise yard, despite their insistence a pair of armed guards followed close behind.

"Oh look at the flowers." Azula pointed at a large patch beyond the fence, "I never used to like them, but now they symbolise freedom from these walls."

Ty Lee linked arms with the other girl, "Well don't you worry. One day soon you can walk out of this place and pick those flowers."

"Really?" Azula turned to Sokka, "There's a chance I can leave?"

Looking at her innocent hopeful face he could feel his feelings of guilt fade away, "Yeah Azula."

Her bright smile returned and she pulled them both into a hug, before the guards stepped forward to separate them.

The rest of the visit passed quickly and at last the time came for Azula to return to her cell.

Her eyes grew cold as they walked through the hallways and her hands shook slightly, "I don't want to go back in there."

"You have to Azula." Ty Lee held her hand, "It's only for a bit longer then you'll be free."

With Ty Lee's comfort they managed to get Azula back to her cell without any more trouble. But when they made to leave she grabbed the bars and pleaded for them to stay.

As heartbreaking as it was they weren't allowed to stay any longer. Sokka crossed to her bars and reached between them to hold her hand, "It's okay Azula. We will come back, you know we do."

Her grip was almost breaking the bones in his hand as she clung to him, "But when you leave they make me sleep. I don't want that to happen again."

"We will talk to them." Ty Lee promised, "They won't put you to sleep again."

Azula released Sokka, "Thank you."

They left the cell and sought the individuals responsible for Azula and told them that they were not to drug Azula, unless she was in a rage and posed a danger to others.

As they exited the facility Ty Lee looked at Sokka regrettably, "How're you holding up?"

"It's taking time." He answered, "But I think I'm getting over it."

She patted his shoulder comfortingly, "I really appreciate all you've done to help Azula."

"No-one deserves to be abandoned." He smiled sadly, "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Ty Lee giggled slightly, "I think we know each other well enough for that."

"Do you love Azula?"

Ty Lee froze with one foot in the air and her mouth dropped open. She actually held that stance for a while before straightening and looking Sokka in the eye with realisation, "I think I do."

"Would explain a lot." He shrugged, "You near worshipped her."

Ty Lee's face was going red and she spluttered, "Oh Agni I'm in love with Azula."

"I'm surprised you didn't realise it sooner." Sokka continued, blissfully unaware of the awkwardness, "I mean you two travelled together long enough, grew up together, heck you even lived in close quarters for a while. You never thought of it?"

She shook her head frantically, "No, no, no. I mean okay, when we were at that party on Ember Island and she wanted to chat up a boy I guess I was jealous...No!" she waved her hands, "I was not jealous, okay a bit. Then on the beach in the swimsuit..." her eyes went misty, "Then that time I gave her a physical therapy session... oh and her aura glowed."

Sokka coughed loudly and she jumped, "I get it. You really like her and, to an extent, she liked you."

"Well," Ty Lee fidgeted, "This complicates things a lot, she loves you."

Sokka stroked his chin as though he had a beard, "Well, this was an interesting turn of events."

Nodding in agreement Ty Lee glanced back at the prison, "So what do we do?"

"We continue as usual." He answered, "Zuko says that she'll be released into our care if nothing goes wrong. Only problem is..."

"We live in two different areas." She finished, "So how are we going to accommodate Azula?"

Sokka grinned, "You could move in with me." He joked.

"Deal." She seized one of his hands and shook it, "I'll bring my stuff tomorrow."

Before he could even process what had happened she let out a whoop of delight and sprinted away, leaving him standing there with his hand outstretched and a look of utter disbelief on his face, "What just happened?"

As he entered the city a shadow crossed his face as Hawky landed on his arm and tapped him gently on the head, "Um, Hawky, we are going to have guests. Ty Lee is coming to stay."

Even the bird looked unsettled as Sokka removed the scroll from his pouch, "Oh it's from Zuko, and he says that Ty Lee just told him about her moving in. He wishes us luck."

Sokka and Hawky exchanged a look before continuing the journey back to their home.

**(NEXT DAY/EARLY MORNING)**

"Cutie!"

Sokka groaned as he rolled out of bed and opened the window, "What?"

"I'm here to move my stuff in." Came a cheery reply.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes he looked down, and almost wished he hadn't. There were at least a dozen bright pink bags around Ty Lee and she had another two on her shoulders, "How long are you staying?"

"Clothes, shoes, accessories, hair treatment, make-up, cooking equipment, Kyoshi uniform, weapons, oils and ointments, paper quills and ink, money, underwear," she calmly pointed to her bags, "And these two are personal effects." She indicated the ones on her shoulders.

Sokka closed his eyes, "I'll be right down."

**(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)**

With all the bags brought inside and room found to store them away Sokka sank into a chair while Ty Lee bounced around gleefully, examining everything and getting familiar with the layout, "Nice place cutie."

He sent her an 'I am not amused' looked, "Did you really need all that stuff?"

"Well I couldn't very well walk around here naked could I?" she asked, "Or would you rather I did?" she winked.

Deciding not to provoke her anymore Sokka turned back to his large pile of papers, "I think we need to set down some ground rules."

"Sure." She flipped through the air and landed beside him, "What did you have in mind?"

"Personal space for one." He looked meaningfully at her almost sitting on his knee.

She moved away from him, "Better?"

"Much." He frowned, "It's just that, since Suki I..."

He felt Ty Lee grip his shoulder, "I'm sorry about what happened to you two. If you ever need to talk just let me know."

"Thanks." He smiled slightly, "Your turn for a rule."

"We do not go into the other's room with invitation."

Sokka looked at her with a frown, "I would never do something like that."

A cheeky grin appeared on her face, "But I would."

"Right," he hastily wrote that rule down, "Next one, you let me take care of all the cleaning and tidying up."

"Only if you let me help with the cooking." She replied.

"You cook?" he asked.

"You learn a thing or two on the road." She hinted, "Wait till you try my turtleduck soup."

"Okay then." Sokka made a note, "Shall we-"

Ty Lee jumped to her feet, "I forgot something. I'll be right back."

She rushed from the house, though taking the time to carefully close the door.

"Hawky." Sokka summoned his pet, "Take this letter to Zuko." He placed the scroll in the messenger hawk's pouch and let it take off out the window, "Wonder what she forgot?"

**(THAT EVENING)**

"Finished." Sokka set down his report, "Time to make something to eat."

Just as he entered the kitchen there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Ty Lee holding two large bags, "Hey cutie."

"What have you got there?" he asked as he sliced bread.

"Azula's stuff." She set the bags down beside the table, "It took me a while to work out what to bring."

He gestured to the table, "Have a seat. I'm about to make dinner."

"Oh no." She bounded to his side, "You promised I could help."

With an eyebrow raised he slid the vegetables to her, "Okay then. You slice those while I tend to the fish."

In a flash she had seized the knife and started cutting, "Are you okay with Azula and me living here? If it's too much she can move in with me at my home."

"No it's fine." Sokka examined the fish cooking by the fireplace, "It will be weird for a bit but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Well that's good." Ty Lee blushed slightly, "Cause she's coming tonight."

Sokka dropped the plates he was holding and they landed on his toes. With eyes watering he picked them up and hobbled over to the table, "What!"

"Yeah, apparently Zuko authorised it a bit sooner that we thought. So she will be brought here tonight." Ty Lee scooped the vegetables into a bowl and carried it to the table, "Is that a problem?"

"No, that's fine." Sokka emptied the water out of the rice and ladled helpings onto their plates, "Though I could've done with more warning."

Ty Lee sat at the table as Sokka brought the fish over, "Smells great."

"Visiting different places you learn a few things." He smiled, "Like the fact cactus juice is very powerful stuff."

She blinked, "Do tell."

Time past quickly as he recounted his time in the desert, including his delusions under the influence of cactus juice. By the time he finished they had finished eating, tidied up, and were now laughing themselves to pieces on the couch.

"It's a mushroom!" Ty Lee held her sides as she curled up on the seat, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He wiped tears from his eyes, "Oh that was some experience."

Whether it was an accident or on purpose but Ty Lee found herself leaning against him with her head on his shoulder and an arm around his waist, "Sounds like you had some great times on your journey."

"Yeah." His face fell, "But also some bad ones."

She sat upright and held his hand, "Don't dwell on the past cutie. Your aura is going grey. Think of something happy, or funny, or something..." she noticed his aura going clear red, "Ooooooh!" she nudged him, "Do tell."

"What?" he looked at her, "What is it?"

"Your aura." She winked, "It's clear red. That means you're thinking of," her eyes narrowed craftily, "Was she that good?"

In a comical fashion his mouth dropped open and his face went red as his aura, "Cheater!"

"Tell me." She pressed closer to him, "Come on cutie give me some details."

His eyes started searching for an escape route, "It was this girl I met a while ago."

"Yeah." She pinned him against the seat, "What else?"

"She seemed to like me." He braced his feet on the floor, getting ready to push off, "We met a few times during my travels."

Ty Lee slackened her grip slightly, "So it was one of those 'seize the chance' things and you got it on while the others were asleep?"

"No" he spluttered, "She and I only did it once and it was, my first time actually."

This only seemed to egg her on, "Who was it? Come on, spill it."

"You"

Her face froze as she recalled their little 'interrogation' in the cell before the trip to the Boiling Rock, "Me? But Yue? Suki?"

"Yue and I never had the chance." His face fell, "And Suki and I never made it that far."

"But you were incredible!" she gaped, "I mean some of those tricks you done I've never even heard of. Are you telling me you had no experience when you and I done it."

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

She blinked, "That is so hot right now."

Almost against his will he found his eyes being drawn to hers, glistening in the firelight, "Really?"

"Yeah." She leaned closer to him and half closed her eyes, "I wonder if you've still got it."

He could feel her hands slowly moving up his back as his head lowered towards hers...

"Hello?" a voice called from outside as someone knocked on the door.

Springing apart they coughed and went red as Sokka hurried over, "Hang on."

Upon opening the door he found a team of soldiers with Azula waiting for him, "Hi Azula."

She grinned, "Hi Sokka."

"I'll take it from here." Sokka nodded to the soldiers, "Come on in Azula."

Ty Lee joined them as the soldiers left and Sokka closed the door, "Hey Azula." She hugged the other girl, "Welcome to your new home."

"It's lovely." Azula looked around interestedly, "Very nice."

Sokka turned to Ty Lee, "I think we should have an early night. What room did you put Azula's stuff in?"

"She's with me." She replied, "I think it would be best for us to share a room, at least until she's comfortable with being on her own."

Azula pulled the two of them into a surprisingly strong hug, "Oh thank you both!" she sobbed, "I'm not alone anymore."

Doing their best to smile while avoiding each other's eyes Ty Lee and Sokka both had the same thought.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_

**General: Stop the story there. We've reached a fitting point.**

**Ty Lee: But I want more!**

**General: You broke my window, knocked out my security, and you spilled my tea!**

**Ty Lee: What is it with you and tea?**

**General: It's a British thing. Tea flows through our veins after countless generations of drinking it. There is a wise saying and this is my favourite version of it, 'In times of stress, or relaxation we British reach for the teapot.'**

**Ty Lee: You are a very weird person you know that?**

**General: I'm also the person writing this story so you will have to put up with my love of tea till it's over.**

**Ty Lee: Any readers please leave a review to show your support and hopefully get this story rolling again, and let us know if you think this guy should cut down on the tea.**

**General: Take care everyone. Tea Ty Lee?**

**Ty Lee facepalmed**


	18. Sokka and Azula and Ty Lee Part 2

**General Herbison: Hello readers and welcome to another chapter of Sokka the Ladies Man. Now, I thank you for your lovely reviews, it's stuff like that which makes me so determined to create this story.**

**Ty Lee: Yeah, love you all!**

**General: Sadly this chapter is shorter than what I usually write, but that is because it is designed to set the scene for the next chapter, so I hope you'll forgive me. I do not own Avatar last airbender nor its characters but I claim this story. The lovely picture for this story was done by daughterofthestars on deviantart. Enjoy**

Things had gone rather smoothly since Azula's arrival a week ago. In the days Sokka had his political responsibilities to tend to, during this time Ty Lee took charge of Azula, whether by doing activities together, teaching her, or simply just going a walk and watching Azula's eyes shine in the sunlight.

Alas even with bright skies there were dark clouds gathering and one particular bad storm hit the capital with news of Ozai's death. Apparently he had been growing sicker constantly and no-one could determine the cause. Then, last night, he was found dead in his cell with a poisoned blade through his chest.

"Ideas?" Firelord Zuko looked at his advisors assembled in the throne room.

Most of them were clueless. There had been no trace of anyone even getting near Ozai without having to get past guards, and they had reported no intruders anywhere in the prison.

"I don't know what happened but I want security increased until this matter is resolved." Zuko ordered.

Night had arrived before the meeting was over and Sokka decided to walk home, deep in thought. How could someone possibly know enough about the prison to be able to sneak through it and kill Ozai? Who could possibly...

His eyes widened as he hastened home and charged in the front door to find Ty Lee and Azula in the middle of baking a large cake.

"Hey cutie." Ty Lee grinned, "What's the rush?"

There was a cry of delight as Azula charged over and pulled him into a hug which knocked the air out of him, "Welcome home Sokka!"

Azula had been like a loving child during her time here. Constantly smiling and always happy she had fitted in without any complaints. Eager to help she had started learning how to prepare meals and also had made journeys to the market for supplies by herself.

"Hey Azula." Sokka returned the hug briefly, "Um, quick question, where were you last night?"

She tapped her chin, "I was in bed with Ty Lee."

His mouth dropped.

"Oh no, not like that." She waved her hands and blushed, "I just meant I was sleeping with her... no I mean!" she went even redder, "I mean I was sleeping in the same room as her, but in my own bed. We sat up doing each other's hair before going to sleep."

Sokka could feel the tension draining out of him as he watched Azula try to cover her embarrassment, "That's okay, it's just that..." he felt awkward having suspected her of being behind this, "Your father was killed last night."

"Oh," her face went blank, "I see."

Ty Lee came over and hugged the other girl, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Azula returned the hug, "But, who killed him?"

Sokka shook his head, "We don't know. Whoever it was they knew the prison well."

"I can honestly say I did not kill him." Azula promised, "I was here all night."

"We believe you Azula." Ty Lee nodded, "I can personally swear to Zuko that you were here the whole time. It was probably some disgruntled prisoner who did it."

Azula fidgeted, "Would you two mind if we all shared a room tonight? It'd make me feel a lot safer."

"Of course we can." Ty Lee winked at Sokka, "Can't we Sokka?"

He grinned, "That's fine with me. Just let me get changed."

"I don't mind if you changed here." Azula suggested, before realising what she said and going red again.

Ty Lee giggled, "Oh I love this."

Smiling to himself Sokka made his way to his room and carefully changed into a loose shirt and trousers to sleep in before returning to the main room. What he had not been expecting was to find Ty Lee and Azula in the middle of getting changed. He had been expecting them to go to their room to change.

Ty Lee was wearing a pink bra and matching underwear and was in the middle of bending over to pick up her discarded clothing, giving Sokka an unsettling nice view of her posterior. Azula was in a matching outfit, only hers was a deep red and she was doing some stretches, enjoying the freedom.

"Sokka!" she grinned and bounded forward, "Come on." She seized his hand.

Ty Lee looked over her shoulder, "Did you get a good view cutie?" she winked.

"I was not," he spluttered, "I didn't mean to... I thought..."

Azula pulled him over to the fireplace, "Relax Sokka. We deliberately did this."

"Not that I'm complaining." He assured them as he sat on the couch, with the two of them on either side, "But don't you think it's a little cold for you to be wearing that little?"

Azula and Ty Lee exchanged amused grins, "Maybe we should share body heat?" Ty Lee suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Azula agreed.

Before he could object they had both snuggled up against him while Azula conjured a fireball in her hand, "This is nice." He admitted, "Though a bit sudden."

"Well teaching Azula to cook wasn't the only thing I taught her." Ty Lee admitted, "She told me she wanted to seduce you and asked for a few pointers."

Sokka's mind clicked over several times before his head riveted to Azula, "You what?"

Her golden eyes gleamed in the firelight and, without hesitation she pressed her soft warms lips to his, while casually tossing the fireball into the fireplace and igniting the wood.

After a searing hot moment Azula pulled back and bit her lip, "I'm sorry Sokka, I just-" her apology was interrupted as his lips pressed against hers.

"Get in there." Ty Lee sighed sadly.

When Sokka and Azula's kiss deepened Ty Lee stood up and was about to leave when Azula's hand seized her wrist and pulled her back.

"Sokka told me." Azula and Sokka broke apart, "About how you felt."

Ty Lee blushed, "Oh, right."

"Come here." Azula pulled Ty Lee close and pressed their lips together.

Sokka's eyebrows shot up as he watched the two girls wrap their arms around each other, "Remember to breathe you two."

They broke apart and took deep heavy breaths before resuming their make-out session while their hands pulled Sokka closer.

For the next few minutes it turned into a three way kissing session as they alternated between each other until the three of them just lay in a tangle of limbs on the floor in front of the fire trying to restore oxygen to their lungs.

"That was... different." Ty Lee admitted.

Azula sat up, "Shall we step things up a bit?"

"No." Sokka firmly denied, "That is enough. If someone found out that Ty Lee and I got you out of prison just to turn you into a... well you get the idea."

"Zu Zu wouldn't be happy." Azula agreed.

"So for now we leave it there." Sokka insisted, "Now, I suggest we get some sleep."

With sounds of agreement the three of them lay on the soft carpet as the flames of the fire slowly died away.

But as two of them fell asleep the third one stood up and slipped silently from the home.

The next morning Firelady Mai was found dead with a poisoned blade in her chest.

**General: What is going on? Two of the characters died in one chapter?**

**Ty Lee: Who could have done something like this?**

**He examines a list of suspects: Okay, it was either the fearsome warrior Sokka, the cunning and evil Azula, or it was the deadly acrobatic Ty Lee... hmm**

**Ty Lee: Why just us?**

**General: Let's face it, you three are the main characters of this arc so obviously one of you did it.**

**Ty Lee: Why would I do it?**

**General: Because beneath all that pink is an evil and dangerous girl who enjoys turning people into limp bodies.**

**Ty Lee: ...you think so?**

**General: Anyway, please review readers, who do you think is the killer? I assure you, when the truth is revealed you will be shocked.**

**Ty Lee: I'm not evil!**

**General: Security!**


	19. Sokka and Azula and Ty Lee Part 3

**General: Okay, so we've got two dead bodies and a number of suspects, it was the butler!**

**Butler: Me?**

**General: It was the butler, in the palace, with a knife**

**Butler: What about the prison?**

**General: Good point, it was the warden, in the prison, with a knife.**

**Warden: What about the palace?**

**General: Darn it, okay, I know, it was... I got nothing. Anyway I do not claim Avatar Last Airbender but I do claim my story, which is pleasantly popular. The art cover was done by daughterofthestars on deviantart. Enjoy.**

The next morning Sokka awoke to the sounds of frantic knocking on his door. Hastily untangling himself from Ty Lee and Azula he pulled on clothes and rushed to the door.

Opening it he found himself staring at a squad of soldiers led by a very unhappy looking Zuko.

"Hey Zuko." Sokka greeted, before noticing the look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Mai was assassinated last night." Came the dark reply, "Where is Azula?"

Sokka glanced over at the fireplace where the two naked females were still sleeping, "She's sleeping with Ty Lee."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up.

"No," Sokka corrected, "They are both sleeping at the moment in the same room."

The Firelord's frown deepened, "Wake them up. I know Azula was behind this."

"Zuko," Sokka insisted, "She was with us the entire night. There is no way she'd have got out, snuck into the palace, killed Mai, and got back without us noticing."

"Let me in." Zuko ordered, "I'll question her myself."

Sokka sighed, "Well at least give them a chance to get ready?"

"Fine." Zuko stepped back and allowed Sokka to close the door.

With growing unease Sokka hastened over to the two sleeping figures and shook them awake, "Get up, get dressed, and be quick about it cause we've got company."

Doing as they were bidden a few minutes later Sokka opened the door to admit Zuko who gestured his soldiers to wait outside. When the door closed everyone could feel the tension rise.

"Hello brother." Azula smiled coldly, "Come to send me back to that cell?"

He glared at her, "I could arrange that."

Ty Lee swiftly moved to Azula's side, "What's this about Zuko?"

"Mai was killed and I know she was behind it." The Firelord pointed at his sister.

Azula's face went blank, "I did it?"

"Don't even try to deny it!" he stepped forward angrily, "Everyone knows it's the sort of thing you do!"

She held up her hands defensively, "I swear to you I did not kill her."

"You'd say that even if you did do it." Zuko hissed, "Who's next? Me? Sokka? Ty Lee?"

Her face grew cold, "You dare accuse me of wanting to kill the only people who showed me kindness?"

"Yes I do." He replied.

Sokka stepped between them, "That's enough, both of you. I know you must be feeling terrible Zuko and I'm sorry about Mai, but you have no proof it was Azula."

"No," he admitted, "Except a gut feeling."

"Well until you have more than a gut feeling try and find evidence as to who was behind it." Sokka, ever the peacekeeper, suggested.

After a scowl at Azula he nodded and strode from the home after a brief goodbye.

"He has some serious issues with you." Ty Lee put an arm around Azula comfortingly.

Azula smiled sadly, "He has every right after all I've done to him. But I swear to you both I never killed Mai."

"We believe you." Sokka assured her, "But all the same try and avoid any situations that might add fuel to the fire."

She nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry that my family issues are bothering you two."

"It's no problem," Ty Lee waved it aside, "Besides, it needs to get worked out. Who knows, maybe when Zuko finds out who really did it he might apologise to you."

Sokka nodded admittedly, "It's a start. Now, if you ladies will excuse me I have a meeting with Iroh. I'll be back quite late so don't feel you need to sit up and wait for me."

"Oh we'll be up." Azula had a grin on her face, "Though we might start without you."

Ty Lee's arm moved lower down on Azula, "Really?" she asked teasingly.

"Really." Azula kissed her on the cheek, "But you'll have to wait till tonight."

Sokka, by this point, had left the room, finished getting dressed, and returned just in time to see Ty Lee sink to the floor, dragging Azula with her, "If you are going to do it in my house can you at least do it in your room and not in the middle of the floor?"

"Want to join in?" Azula looked over at him as Ty Lee fiddled with the buttons of her top.

"Tempting, but I have things to do." Sokka calmly walked to the door, "You two have fun."

As if they needed telling twice.

**(CAPITAL/ DRAGON OF THE WEST TEASHOP)**

Iroh's tea business had been so successful he had started up another one in the capital of his homeland Now Sokka patiently awaited him as he ordered a pot of Jasmine tea.

"Excuse me sir," a waitress hurried over, "I have a message for you."

Sokka accepted the scroll and unrolled it. After briefly skimming over it he went cold as he focused on a particular line.

'_Iroh was killed a few minutes ago by a poisoned blade in his back'_

"Cancel my tea." Sokka got to his feet and dropped a gold piece on the table before sprinting away, forgetting about his dignified position he knew exactly what was going to happen.

**(SOKKA'S HOME)**

Just as he predicted there was a squad of soldiers standing guard outside and he could hear Zuko yelling from inside.

After getting past the guards he found Zuko furiously pacing back and forth while Ty Lee had her arms wrapped protectively around Azula, who had been reduced to tears. To make matters worse both Azula and Ty Lee were in their undergarments.

"Calm down Zuko." Sokka strode forward, "If Azula was here with Ty Lee how could she have killed Iroh?"

There was a heart stopping moment when everyone froze and Sokka realised they didn't know.

"What?" Zuko asked softly, "What did you say?"

Sokka calmly held out the scroll to him, "I just heard."

With trembling hands the Firelord took the scroll and read it before sinking into a chair.

"I just came to investigate reports about the noise Azula and Ty Lee were making." His face went pale, "I never knew..." his eyes fixated on Azula.

Azula moved behind Ty Lee, "I swear I did not kill anyone."

"I... I need to speak to Aang." Zuko staggered to the door and left without another word.

"First Ozai, then Mai, now Iroh." Ty Lee muttered, "That just leaves Zuko, and you left." She hugged Azula tightly, "Well don't you worry. I won't let anyone touch you."

Unsurprisingly Azula wasn't that upset, "I will miss him of course but I'm more worried about my brother and his mental state."

"I hope Aang will help him keep it together." Sokka frowned, "Well that complicates things."

"It was her fault!" Azula exclaimed.

Ty Lee and Sokka stared at her.

"My mother, when she killed grandfather it meant father could become Firelord. If she had let Zuko die then Iroh would have been Firelord and ended the war long, long ago."

Following this unusual outburst she seized Sokka and pulled him into a fiery kiss before repeating to Ty Lee, "I love you. Both of you."

Caught off guard Sokka went red, "Well, uh, thanks I guess."

"Listen," Ty Lee strode over to the fireplace and lifted a bottle from the mantle, "We should have a drink, to Iroh."

They each took a glass and watched Ty Lee fill it with a deep red liquid, "What is that stuff?" Sokka asked.

"It's a wine I got for us." Azula answered, "Should taste wonderful."

They raised their glasses and spoke together, "To Iroh."

As soon as he swallowed Sokka could feel a burning feeling soaring through him and into his lower regions.

**(ENTER THE EXTREME LEMONS)**

"Is it, hot in here or is it me?" Ty Lee fanned herself with a hand, despite having only her vibrant pink undergarments on.

Azula seized a handful of the bra and tore it off, "Less talking more kissing."

Less than a second later the two of them had dived on Sokka and removed his shirt, "Hold on!"

"What?" Ty Lee's hands were already fumbling with his trousers, "You want this as well."

He couldn't deny that the burning sensation made him want to grab hold of Ty Lee's considerable breasts and squeeze them, but his mind fought against whatever that was he consumed.

"Give in Sokka." Azula whispered as she moved behind him and whispered in his ear, "We share a bond, don't you want to embrace it?"

"You knew it wasn't wine." He gasped as he felt her hands running down his chest, "You really wanted this."

"Yes." She smirked as Ty Lee finally removed the trousers and she spotted the lengthening 'sword' straining against his underwear, "And so do you."

Ty Lee's hands reached for the underwear, only for Azula to slap them away, "Not with your hands."

As bidden by the fiery manipulator Ty Lee sank her teeth into the edge of the material and tugged it down, freeing the 'sword' from the confines.

"Magnificent." Azula's eyes gleamed with predatory lust, "Utterly magnificent."

With the powerful aphrodisiac surging through him Sokka's resolve was growing weaker with each second, "This is not right."

"Do you like me Sokka?" Azula asked.

"Yes."

"Do you like Ty Lee?"

"Yes."

"Ty Lee do you like me?"

"Yes." Came the reply.

"Do you like Sokka?"

"Yes."

Azula's triumphant grin was clear, "Then what is wrong with three friends showing each other how much they like each other?"

Sokka looked at Azula, "You are manipulative, cunning, and evil."

"Just kiss me already." She pulled him into a kiss as Ty Lee moved round and removed Azula's undergarments.

Rising to her feet Ty Lee pressed against Azula's back as her hands fondled the former Princess's breasts while Sokka and Azula's tongue danced in each others' mouths.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom," Ty Lee whispered, "It's more suited for this situation."

Without breaking from their deep kiss Sokka lifted Azula off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bedroom with Ty Lee bounding after them.

Sokka broke from the kiss and dropped Azula on the bed, "Pace yourself."

"Give it to me now." She was red in the face and her hair hung down untidily as she pushed it back, "Now!"

Ty Lee whispered quickly in Sokka's ear and his eyebrows almost rocketed into his hair.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." Ty Lee winked.

Sokka took a breath and looked down at Azula, who was crouching like a sabre-toothed moose preparing to attack, "On your knees now!"

"What?" Azula blinked, "What did you say?"

Ty Lee hastened forward and pushed Azula onto the bed, "Do as our master says."

A grin appeared as Azula caught on, "Oh yes master. Whatever you say."

"Ty Lee, I think she needs to be taught a lesson." Sokka continued, "Bind her."

"Yes master." Ty Lee pulled the bed sheets and used them to securely tie Azula's wrists and ankles to the four posts, "Does this please you?"

Sokka nodded, "But she questioned me. Cover her mouth."

"As you wish." Ty Lee took a length of cloth and wrapped it around Azula's head to cover her mouth, "What next, master?"

Sokka seized Ty Lee and pulled her close, "She will watch this and only imagine how it feels."

Azula's eyes narrowed lustfully as she watched Sokka's hands trail along Ty Lee's body until moving slowly down to her womanhood and softly encircling it.

"Please master." Ty Lee moaned as her eyes met Azula's, "Please."

Giving in to her request Sokka's fingers plunged into her womanhood.

"AGNI!" She screamed.

From her position on the bed Azula watched as Ty Lee bucked wildly against Sokka's probing fingers and let out a pitiful moan.

"It seems Azula wants to share this." Sokka remarked as his fingers worked deeper inside Ty Lee.

She was unable to answer, she was struggling to even remain upright and draw air into her lungs as the pressure grew inside her.

"Enough." Sokka removed his fingers.

Ty Lee's chest rose and fell as oxygen was pumped into her lungs while her eyes fixated on Sokka, "Why did you stop?"

"Because we have only just begun." He was surprised he was able to stay in control like this even while that aphrodisiac was running rampant in his system; self control skills must be incredible.

Now he turned his attention to Azula, who was looking ready to burn the room to ash if she didn't get some of what she just watched, "Have you learned your lesson?"

She nodded frantically.

"Good." He smacked Ty Lee's firm posterior, "Untie her."

With a wink at the restrained girl, Ty Lee swiftly undid the knots and released her.

After removing the gag Azula rushed to Sokka and, without waiting for orders, threw him onto the bed before jumping onto him and started grinding herself against his 'sword'.

"Can I put it in master?" Azula asked as her hands fondled Ty Lee's breasts.

Sokka's response was cut off as Ty Lee swung a leg over and straddled his face. All that came out was a muffled "mef".

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Azula rose up and positioned herself carefully before impaling herself on the 'sword', to the hilt as it were and stars exploded across her vision.

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's breasts and pulled the former Princess closer to meet in a tongue tango while twitching as Sokka's tongue masterfully penetrated her womanhood.

But as they continued in that position, Sokka lying flat on his back on the bed with Ty Lee sitting on his face and Azula bouncing on his 'sword' while both girls kissed and groped each other none of them noticed the assassin watching from the shadows.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

When they had finally finished trying a long list of positions and techniques and one random scene where Ty Lee had been in her Kyoshi outfit and used her fans for something other than combat, all three of them collapsed on the bed with deep groans and sighs of content.

"Best, night, ever." Ty Lee fell asleep without another word.

Sokka smiled dazedly at Azula, "Are you okay?"

Her golden eyes shone with gratitude and utter satisfaction, "Thank you Sokka. Thank you, and Ty Lee, for not giving up on me."

"You're welcome." His eyes rolled as sleep claimed him.

Azula staggered to her feet and limped sorely over to the assassin, the severe spanking from Ty Lee's fans had left their mark. The agent who had been the one responsible for the deaths, not her, "You know who your next target is?"

The assassin nodded.

"Then go and eliminate them." Azula set a dagger down on the table.

Picking up the dagger the assassin vanished into the night as Azula curled up with her loved ones.

**(KYOSHI ISLAND/END OF LEMONS BUT ENTER DEATH SCENE)**

The assassin landed on the beach before making his way through the sleeping village and into Suki's home.

He had been waiting for this mission for a long time. At last the chance to kill this woman who had been a great source of pain for Sokka, Ty Lee, and Azula.

Silently he moved through the hallways and into the room with the dagger clutched tightly. Rising into the air he adjusted his grip before launching at maximum speed with the blade pointed directly at Suki's exposed throat as the girl lay sleeping.

As the blood sprayed out and the poison surged in Suki awoke to a face that had no ounce of mercy. Before she could even cry out for help the poison paralysed her and slowly the light faded from her eyes.

With almost a nod the assassin took off out the window and into the air on a direct course for the Fire Nation. His master would be upset about the latest victim but he would draw even closer to Ty Lee and Azula because of it.

Hawky screeched with joy as he flew through the night.

**General Herbison: Be honest, how many of you seen that coming?**

**Azula: Hawky was the assassin, oh well done General.**

**General: Thank you my dear. This concludes the Ty Lee and Azula ending. Up next we have... Suki and Ty Lee.**

**Azula: What about me?**

**General: You can take some time off and work out how I am going to have the ultra ending.**

**Azula: You mean the one with Sokka/Ty Lee/Suki/ and me?**

**General: Yep, then I will undertake the mega-ultra ending.**

**Azula: The what?**

**General: All in good time my dear. Please review readers.**


End file.
